A New Begining EDITED
by Super Sayain Goku Jr
Summary: Can Jeremie, who used to be known as Gohan, keep his past hidden from his friends and especially Xana? Read to find out.A DBZ Code Lyoko crossover. Jeremy Romance *edited. Not Mine, just changing a bit and adding more* Rated T. Might change
1. Prologue,chapter 1 to 19

*OK So I edited this story a bit and will add on to it. The original story is by Tyra Kinami*

*I did this so that I could add on to it.*

*Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Code Lyoko or even the original story. This is me showing where I want the story to go

Gohan was sitting in his room, doing his Calculus homework. Setting down his pencil, he rubbed his blue eyes tiredly. He then stared blankly out his bedroom window. How he wished that his life didn't have to be so chaotic. That he would not have to wonder, if he will survive another day. He has always wanted to have a peaceful life, without all of the killing and fighting. Don't get him wrong; he loves to spar, because his saiyan blood calls for it. He just doesn't like the fact that it is always a life or death situation and not for fun. Sadly his dream for peace will only be that, a dream. The reason is because in five days the dreaded Cell Games will begin. The only happy thing about this week is that his birthday is tomorrow; he can't wait for the delicious cake his mother is going to make.

He can't wait for all of this to be over though, so his family could finally have some peace. If they survive the Cell Games, that is. Right now his father and mother are in their room having their "alone time". He knew for a fact that it would be wise of him not to disturb them.

He is kind of angry with his father for being so carefree in the situation they are currently in. HELLO, they may not even survive the cell games, or even be powerful enough to defeat cell. And what does his father do to prepare? Nothing, his idea of preparation is relaxing most of the time, this irks Gohan a little.

It doesn't help that Gohan has an uneasy feeling about the future. He even told his father about his uneasy feeling, and what does his father do? He shakes it off with a smile and a "everything will turn out alright Gohan".

Just thinking about everything makes his head hurt and the noises from his parents room is not helping. He decided a nice rest, would help calm him down.

**The Next Day**

Opening his eyes groggily, Gohan slowly sat up in his bed. Sliding out of his bed, he made his way out of his room. Then he smelt some sweet aroma in the air like... like... BACON AND EGGS! Gohan zoomed down the hallway, to the kitchen and hurriedly sat down at the table. Ignoring his mother's giggles at his antics from her place at the stove.

His father entered the kitchen a split second later looking wildly for the table filled with food. Landing his eyes at the mountain of food, made him drool with anticipation.

Gohan and his father knew that his mother makes one hell of a meal. Sitting down quickly, Goku looked over at Chi-Chi with big, wide, pouting eyes, and asked, "Hey Chi can we start eating, pretty please."

With a sigh, Chi-Chi grabbed the rest of the breakfast from the stove and set it on the table. After grabbing some food for her first, she then told Goku, "Knock yourself out."

When those words left her mouth Gohan and Goku dove into the food. When breakfast was over, Chi-Chi sent Gohan out to get some groceries for her. Grabbing the grocery list, Gohan kissed his mom on the cheek and gave his father a hug. He then ran outside and blasted off to the nearest town, which was 500 miles away.

On the way there, Gohan couldn't help but wonder why his mother sent him out to get groceries. When she had just sent him two days ago to get groceries. The very same day he met Lime, a human his age. He decides that he could say hello to Lime and her grandfather, while also getting the groceries on the list. When he arrived at the town, he started to make his way towards Lime's grandfather's shop.

**At The Son House**

Chi-Chi after sending her son off, started to prepare for her son's surprise birthday party. At first she thought Gohan would catch on to her plan to get him out of the house. He is a smart boy after all; luckily he still does whatever his mom tells him to do without question. Except when it comes to studying.

Chi-Chi grabbed the ingredients for the cake she is going to make, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Setting the ingredients down on the table, she headed towards the door. On the way there, she passed Goku, who was doing push-ups in mid air with one finger, while keeping an eye on something that was on a nearby table. She then turned her attention back to her destination, the door, and when she got to the door, she opened it to reveal...

The Ox King holding a lot of wrapped presents. Stepping out of the way to let him in, she then guided him toward the living room, where the party will be held. Setting down the presents, the Ox-King turned toward Chi-Chi.

"Well hello there Chi-Chi, how are you today?"

"I'm feeling good, and you?"

Ho ho, I'm doing very well and I feel excited for my grandson."

"Well you should, it is his birthday today. Now that you are here, you can help me with the décor..." Goku, who ran into the room with a shocked and prideful face, abruptly cut off chi-Chi.

"Um... Chi," began Goku.

"What is it dear?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Do you remember when you told me to keep an eye on that pregnancy test you did earlier and to tell you when the results show."

"Yes."

"Well according to the test, you are pregnant," said a slightly uncomfortable Goku.

"WHAT REALLY?" asked a surprised Chi-Chi.

"Um... yeah?"

"I'm... I...m... going... to... be a ... mother?" Chi-Chi asked slowly.

"Yep, and I'm going to be a father," Goku stated proudly.

"..."

Goku faltered, "Uh... Chi? Are you alright?"

Chi Chi's shoulders started to shake.

"Chi?"

All of a sudden Chi-Chi jumped onto Goku while screaming, "HELL YEAH! Finally after all this time, we are going to have another baby. Ohhh Goku."

After that little episode, the three happy adults were about to go back to setting up Gohan's party. When someone or something suddenly crashed through their window. Which turned out to be...

**Back With Gohan**

After getting the groceries, Gohan decided to stick around to catch up with Lime. He was curious on how her village is fairing.

"It's going alright, I guess. The town is back to normal, somewhat. But there is fear still lurking around and it will not disappear, until cell is destroyed," states Lime's grandfather seriously.

"I understand," replied Gohan.

Continuing on with their conversation, being completely unaware of something that will have a great impact on Gohan's future.

**Back To The Son House**

Which turned out to be none other than Cell. Grinning maliciously Cell said a creepy, "Well hello there."

Stepping in front of Chi-Chi and the Ox King. Goku growled out, "What are you doing here Cell?"

"What am I doing here? Isn't it obvious? I've come here to kill you. See it as a birthday present for dear Gohan."

"You can't do this Cell, we made a deal." Goku stated fiercely.

"So? You should know that I could care less about the deal. I just said I would wait, just to humor you, but I've grown bored waiting. So I decided to kill you now, instead of later."

With that the battle began.

Goku charged cell with a punch, but Cell quickly disappeared to reappear behind a shell-shocked Chi-Chi and Ox King.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other better. Oh well," and with that Cell obliterated Chi-Chi and the Ox King with two blasts, one for each of them.

"NOOOooo…" cried out Goku in despair.

**Back With Gohan**

Gohan's face turned pale, while turning his head towards the direction of his home.

"What's the matter Gohan?" asked Lime.

"Mom... Grandpa..." whispered Gohan and without a second thought ran out of the shop and blasted off full speed towards his home. Leaving behind a confused Lime, a worried old man, and forgotten grocery bags.

He wasn't the only one who had felt Chi Chi's and the Ox King's ki disappear completely. All of the Z-fighters immediately headed towards the son residence at top speed.

**Back With Goku And Cell**

"Nooo, you monster!" screamed out Goku.

"Hahahaha, that felt real good and now Goku, it's your turn," stated Cell with a disturbing grin.

"You'll pay for what you have done Cell."

The battle began once again... actually it was all one-sided. Goku blinded with rage, could not land a punch on cell. While Cell on the other hand, was landing some powerful punches that left Goku badly injured.

Goku knew from the beginning that he was going to lose this fight. Even if he wasn't blinded with rage, he knew deep down that he just was not powerful enough to defeat Cell.

He wishes that Gohan survives this and with that ending thought, Goku Son was destroyed by his own signature technique, the Kamehameha wave.

**With Gohan**

Gohan froze in mid-air. _No, _he thought,_ not his father. _But deep down he knew his father was just killed.

Tears ran down the eight year-olds face. _No _he thought clenching his fists. _Cell…he killed them...killed them all...I'm all alone now...He is going to pay...PAY! _With a mighty scream, Gohan's appearance started to change. Energy started to swell around him. His hair, if even possible, got spikier, disobeying gravity. Teal eyes turned a cold blue, and with a final scream his appearance was permanent.

Gohan achieved Super Saiyan Two.

Gohan used his newly acquired power to instantly appear at his home. He was met with a blood covered Cell laughing insanely.

Cell finally noticing Gohan stated, "Well hello there Gohan, do you like your birthday gift? I wanted to make sure you got it on time?"

Those words angered Gohan even more, and he punched Cell **hard **in the gut without warning. Cut off guard by the punch and the fact that it damaged him badly. Cell started spitting out blood, which was followed by him puking out 18, which made Cell revert to his imperfect form.

Cell holding his stomach, trying to regain his breath, looked up to the imposing, powerful, eight year-old boy with fear in his blue eyes.

"What...are...y-you?" Cell stuttered.

"Your executioner," was the calm response from Gohan.

With that, he killed Cell, down to the very last cell.

With Cell gone forever, Gohan collapsed to his knees.

"I...failed...everyone...If I was here sooner, none of them would have died...I can't stay here. I have to get out of here."

With that, he quickly went to his room. Where he grabbed some clothes, money, a picture of his friends and family, a bag of sensu beans Korin gave him on his last birthday, and what appeared to be a watch.

With these items packed into a knapsack, he hightailed it out of his home, flying away as far as he can. Totally forgetting the unconscious form of 18. A minute later he found himself in what appeared to be a park. He landed in a clearing of the park, and then reverted back to super saiyan. He then put on the black watch, with a red and a silver button. He then pressed the red button, which caused his watch to say in an computerized voice, "Ki masking ability activated."

**((a/n) The watch if you didn't figure it out, hides the users ki when it is worn. The red button activates it and the silver button deactivates it. Also it allows the wearer to stay in the form he or she is in. ssj or ssj2 for example.) **

Grinning tiredly at his invention.

**((a/n) Yes he created it, he is pretty much a genius for goodness sake.)**

He then collapsed from exhaustion, into a fitful sleep.

**At The Son House**

The Z-fighters arrived there, only to be met with a wrecked hose, and an unconscious 18.

"What in Dende's name happened here?" asked a shocked Krillin, while hoisting an unconscious 18 over his shoulder.

"I don't know dude," replied an equally shocked Yamcha, "Whatever happened here must have been awful."

"It was Cell," stated Piccolo coldly.

The others looked at him with shock and fear. Except for Vegeta who only raised an eyebrow.

"C-ce-cell? He did this?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, unlike some of you, I paid attention as best I could on the way here," replied Piccolo.

"I, as well as my father have a pretty good guess at what had happened here." commented Trunks.

"We felt that weakling Kakkarot get killed by Cell, a little after that insect killed Kakkarot's harpy and her father," grunted Vegeta. Angered at the fact that he won't get to fight Goku since he's dead.

The other Z-fighters stared at Vegeta in disbelief. With the exception of Piccolo and Trunks of course.

"You...mean...Goku lost...and Died?" Krillin began, "But if that is true, then what was that amazing ki? Was it Cell? More over, where is Gohan?"

"What do you think I am cube ball? A flipping seer or something? I wasn't actually here, and so I don't even know if my hypothesis is true or not. So shut the H.F.I.L. up before I make you," bit out a pissed off Vegeta.

"Cool it Vegeta, now is not the time to start a fight. We need to know exactly what happened. The only person who could possibly know that is not either dead or missing is Dende. So let's head towards the lookout," stated Piccolo.

The Z-fighters agreed to Piccolo's reasoning, and with the unconscious 18, they headed towards the lookout.

When the Z-fighters arrived at the lookout, they were met with a grim looking Dende, and a pale Mr. Popo.

"O.K. Dende," Piccolo said gruffly, "You obviously know what transpired at the Son residence, so spill."

"Alright, alright I'll tell you," Dende paused, "But you are not going to like it."

"We'll be the judge of that, you green, little freak," Vegeta stated.

"Well let's see, after Goku and his family ate breakfast, Chi-Chi sent Gohan to get groceries for her. While he is away, she was going to use that time to prepare his surprise birthday party. A little bit after Gohan's departure, the Ox King arrived. Then Goku met up with his wife and the Ox King, with the news that Chi-Chi is pregnant…" Krillin cut off Dende.

"You mean to tell us, that Chi-Chi was pregnant?"

"Well…yeah," replied Dende uneasily, "Anyway after Chi-Chi was told of her pregnancy, something crashed through their window…"

Yamcha then decided to cut off Dende by asking, "Where was Gohan through all of this?"

"The brat was getting groceries, you stupid human. By Dende, can't you pay attention? What don't even answer that, your stupidity answers my question." Vegeta coolly stated.

"Grrrr…" was Yamcha's response.

"Calm down Yamcha, he is only trying to irk you," stated Tien.

"Well he's doing a pretty good job," Yamcha mumbled, while glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta just stared back at him with a smirk.

"Come on all of you, let Dende finish telling us what happened, before father wipes the floor with Yamcha," stated Trunks seriously.

"Hey!"

"O shut up scar face, my son is only stating the truth," Vegeta stated with an arrogant smirk.

"Cool it you two, and let Dende finish," Piccolo stated coldly.

"As I was saying," Dende began, " The thing that crashed through the window was Cell…"

Chiatzu cut off Dende with a high pitched, "Ce-ce-cell?"

"Yes," bit out Dende, he was getting severely pissed off at being interrupted so much. " Going on now, well Cell came to kill Goku, Chi-Chi, the Ox King as 'birthday present' for Gohan. Obviously, from what you guys have felt, that Cell killed Chi-Chi and the Ox King first. After Gohan felt that disturbance, he blasted full speed towards his home. He was almost there, when Goku was killed. Gohan probably felt anger towards Cell, which made his ki skyrocket…"

He was once again cut off, but by Piccolo, who had already put the pieces together.

"He was that amazing ki we had felt earlier, wasn't he." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes," responded Dende, "Gohan ascended to super saiyan two."

"Unbelievable," Vegeta mumbled, "Kakkarot's brat had that much power?"

"It's true, and with that power he killed Cell, but not before punching Cell hard enough to spit out android eighteen. Which made Cell revert to his imperfect form."

"Wow, our little Gohan did that?" asked a stunned Krillin, looking down at the unconscious 18 in his arms.

"But why did Gohan spare eighteen?" asked Tien, "And better yet, where is Gohan? We didn't see or fee; him at the Son house."

"He left." Dende said simply.

"What?" asked Krillin, thinking he misunderstood him.

"You know he left, vamoosed, scrammed, hightailed it out of there right after he killed Cell."

"But why?" blurted out Puar.

"Who knows, but the bad thing is I can't find him anymore. He just disappeared. I don't know if he's dead, hurt, unconscious, or hiding." Dende worriedly stated.

"That's bad, what will Goku and Chi-Chi say about this?" asked Yamcha.

"Say about what?" asked a voice that distinctly sounded like Goku.

"That Gohan went missing, duh, and you say that I'm stupid…" Yamcha was cut off by a loud, pissed off voice.

"WHAT MY LITTLE GOHAN IS MISSING?"

"Yamcha, you imbecile," Vegeta stated. The others present, couldn't help but agree.

"Uh oh," stated a terrified Yamcha, looking ready to pea himself.

"Uh oh is right, you're telling me that MY Gohan is MISSING? Why? Why would my baby disappear? Tell me. TELL ME NOW!" stated a clearly pissed off Chi-Chi.

"We don't know," Dende said in a meek voice.

"DON'T KNOW!" screamed Chi-Chi.

"Sshh…Chi calm down, screaming will not solve anything," stated Goku seriously.

"I know, but my baby is out there somewhere, all alone and what if, what if something really bad happens to him?"

"I don't know Chi," stated Goku, and then sending his full attention back to Dende, he asked, "Do you have the Dragon balls there?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Dende.

"Because you are going to wish us back." Goku stated seriously.

**In the park where Gohan's unconscious form resides in**

A man and his wife are walking through the park deep in thought. They were on their way home from the hospital. After receiving some horrible news they did not want to go home. You see they just found out that the woman does not have the ability to have children. This knowledge tore through their hearts like a dagger. They were both looking forward to having children. So they can take care of them and watch them grow. Alas, their dream looked grim, or so it seemed.

They won't realize until a little bit later that what or whom they will find in the park will make their dream become somewhat of a reality.

The couple was about to exit the park, when a shoe caught the man's eye. Curiosity caused the man to guide his wife and himself over to investigate further. What they found shocked them to no end.

An unconscious eight-year old boy was lying unconscious on the ground. His clothes were ruffled and there were noticeable tearstains on his pale cheeks.

The couple felt instant pity for the boy, and they decided to take him to their house. To make sure he is all right and to help him find his parents or guardians.

**A couple of hours later, at the couples home**

Groaning, Gohan weakly opened his eyes to be meet with concerned blue eyes starring back at him. Jumping a little from how close the person was, Gohan decided to check his surroundings cautiously. Finding no threat, he starred back at what was obviously a woman and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at my home," the woman cheerfully stated.

"Yeah you were out like a light in the park, so we decided to take you home and make sure you are all right," said the man entering the room.

"I thank you for your hospitality," stated Gohan, remembering his manners. "But I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to, all you have to do is tell us where you live, so we can drop you off," responded the man.

Gohan adverted his blue eyes to the ground. **((a/n)He's ssj remember**)

"Do you even have a place to live?" questioned the blue eyed, brown haired women.

"…"

Was Gohan's only response to the question.

"Oh my, you don't have anywhere to go, you poor dear," the women said, while putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

_He doesn't have anywhere to go._ The man realized, _and he's only eight. No I won't allow him to live his life without a good home._

"Well then I guess we could adopt you," spoke the blond haired, red-eyed man. "If you don't mind."

"Really dear?" asked the woman.

"What?" asked a shell-shocked Gohan. _They don't even know me and yet they are already asking me to live with them. Well I guess I could, because I definitely can't face my parents. I know for a fact that they are being wished back to life at this very moment…besides they are better off without me. _"Are you sure?"

"I'm positively sure," the man's eyes softened. "I think you living with us, will be good for all three of us. We have always wanted a child to rise as our own. While you look like you need a home and a family."

"Tha…Thank you," Gohan told him thankfully.

"So is that a yes?" asked the hopeful woman.

"Yes, but on one condition." Gohan stated seriously.

"And what is that?" asked the curious man.

"In order for me to be your son truly…" Gohan put on a grin, "You're going to have to give me a name."

"Really? You're going to allow us to name you? Are you sure you want to change your name?" questioned the woman.

"Yes, I'm sure and you can name me whatever you like, as long as it's not Einstein or something like that." Gohan said calmly.

"O.k. ummm…" began the woman. The couple started to whisper to each other. "We've decided to give you the name, we have always wanted to give to our first son."

"What is it?" asked a curious Gohan.

"Your name will be Jeremie," stated the man with pride.

"Jeremie? I like it," Gohan paused, "But what is my last name?"

"Oh silly us, we haven't even told you our names, and we are already planning your adoption. Please forgive us, my name is Jennifer Belpois and this here is my husband Anthony Belpois." The newly discovered Jennifer said.

"It's a pleasure and my name was Gohan, and now it's going to be…"Anthony cut off Gohan.

"Yes, your name is going to be Jeremie Belpois."

Dende, Mr. Popo, and the z-fighters crowded around the Dragon balls. Dende extended his arms before his body.

With a youthful, but strong commanding tone Dende stated, "Eternal dragon by your name, I summon you forth... SHENRON!"

The dragon balls started to glow a faint yellowish gold. In a burst of yellowish gold light the eternal dragon started to take form. The golden light started to curl about it as it shot into the sky. Slowly the golden light turned into a huge green dragon, with claws, and red eyes. Its imposing figure loomed over the mortal beings. No matter how many times they summon Shenron, they are still struck with a sense of awe.

With a deep baritone voice Shenron spoke calmly, "Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true."

Taking a step forward, Yamcha stated clearly, "Shenron please revive all those who have been killed by cell."

The dragon was silent, and everyone thought he might not grant it at first. They were proven wrong when Shenron's eyes started to glow.

In a monotone voice, "Your wish has been granted."

A light then shot out of the sky and struck the concrete before them. Everyone covered his or her eyes from the blinding light. They then opened them slowly when the light started to dim down, before disappearing altogether. In its place were the forms of a newly revived Goku, ChiChi (who is still pregnant), and the Ox King.

Everyone present let out a breath of relief. They were glad Shenron was able to grant their wish. Everyone started to grin, with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo who just smirked.

"Goku!" everyone screamed, as they crowded around the three.

"Hahahaha, hey everyone," stated a grinning Goku while putting a hand behind his head. "It's good to be back."

"Speak now your second wish." Shenron said in his monotonous voice.

Goku stepped toward the dragon. He knows what wish he wants. Locking his eyes with the dragon's red ones, Goku asked clearly and seriously, "Shenron will you please transport my son, Gohan, to us? We miss him dearly."

Everyone present nodded his or her heads at Goku's words. Well with the exception of 18, because she is still out cold. They all looked up with pleading eyes, just some are hidden beneath a mask of indifference.

"Just a moment," stated Shenron as he closed his red eyes in a look of concentration.

Everyone held his or her breath in anticipation.

At that moment Gohan, or Jeremy, was playing cards with his adoptive parents when he collapsed.

Groggily opening his eyes, Jeremie found himself floating in a black obyss. Looking around Jeremie could only spot black, black, and more black. _Where am I?_ Jeremie wondered. He remembered playing go fish with his parents, feeling weird and then...nothing.

"You are deep within your subconscious." Bellowed a deep voice. Jeremie looked around wildely, but could not find the owner to the voice. The voice continued, "I have brought you here to speak with you."

"Who are you?" questioned Jeremie, "Better yet, where are you?"

"I'm right behind you," The voice stated seriously.

Jeremie quickly spun around and got in a stance. After seeing who it was he immediately released his stance. To stare confusingly up at Shenron, who just stared down at him with an impassive look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeremie.

"I have come to tell you your father has wished for you to return to him."

"Why are you telling me this, wouldn't you usually transport me there without my consent?"

"True, but it's different now. I'm required to tell you abot the wish first before I grant it." Shenron replied. "Now, The Wish Shall be Grant-"

"STOP!" shouted Jeremie.

Shenron paused, eyes returning to a normal red, looking down at Jeremie. "What is it mortal?"

"Don't grant the wish, sir." Jeremie pleaded.

"And why not?"

"You can't because of two reasons, one I don't wish to go back and two I have a different name and family. So you see you can't take me, because I'm not Gohan Son anymore."

Shenron raised an eyebrow at that...well if he had one anyway. "Humor me by telling me your supposed true name."

"My name is Jeremie Belpois and I have papers to prove that I am him and that I have a new family."

"Hmmm..." Thought Shenron, "If what you say is true, that means it is not within my power to separate you."

"Really?" Jeremie was shocked. He thought that wouldn't have worked.

"Yes, obviously Goku is not your legal parents anymore, and the governments a pain in the ass to get through. I am definitely not going through that hellish experience ever again." Shenron said and then started mumbling about 'damned lawyers' and 'if he could, he would kill them'. At least that's what Jeremie got out of all the cursing and sailor talk the dragon was saying. Man he didn't know so many profanities existed. Jeremie coughed nervously. Bringing to an end the dragons cursing rant.

"Where was I? Oh yes now i remember. To put it simpy, the wish can't be granted. I guess I'll return to your ex-father to tell him the news." Finished Shenron.

"Before you go, can you not tell my father or anyone else my whereabouts?"

"I like you kid, so yeah I will not tell them anything."

"Thank you." Jeremie said sincerely.

Nodding towards Jeremie. The dragon stated emotionlessly, "Until next time." He then slowly disappeared into the darkness.

A second later Jermie noticed he was slowly disappearing as well. _I must be waking up._ He summed up; everything disappeared from his view, yet again after that thought.

"nnn..." groaned Jeremie as he slowly opened his eyes. Man does his head hurt, what happened? Oh yeah he had a talk with Shenron. Wait why does his head feel cold and yet the rest of his body warm. Putting a hand to his forehead, he realized there was a cold washcloth on his head. _O.K_ he thought. _That answers that, but what about..._ Looking down he realizes he is covered with a blue blanket and that he is on a couch. _Oh, well that answers that too._ He was brought out of his musings by his mother's voice.

"Jeremie, thank goodness your awake, we were so worried," His mother said as she hugged him.

"Mom...can't breath." It was true too, Jeremie's face started to turn blue, from lack of oxygen.

"Come on dear," Stated Jeremie's father, "If you don't let go we will really have to go to the hospital."

"OOPS." Jennifer said while letting go of Jeremie, so he could breath.

Regaining the natural color in his cheeks again, Jeremie looked at his parents bashfully, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's not your fault, you didn't mean to. Besides your fine now and that's all that matters at the moment. You can tell us why you passed out when you're ready."

Jeremie looked at his mother in shock. _How did she know?_

As if reading his mind, she answered, "I'm a mom, I know these things."

Looking up at his mom with gratitude. Jeremie said, "Thank you."

And he meant it.

Everyone stood their and waited with baited breath. All of them hoping the wish will work. Some shown more visibly than others. They don't know how much time has passed and they could care less at the moment. All of them had their eyes fixated on the dragon, waiting for him to open his eyes and tell them if he could grant the wish. It is weird though, they never seen the dragon take so much time before. He even close his eyes with a look of concentration. _Why is it taking so long. _Rang through everyones heads. Is it because its a new dragon and there for it takes longer to grant a wish. This dragon did come with another wish so maybe thats why...or is it because he can't grant it? They hope its not the last one. They don't know what they'll do if that was true. They were all brought out of their thoughts by the baritone voice of Shenron.

"Your wish..." Shenron began, pausing dramatically "Can not be granted."

At those words everyone looked distraught. There were various reactions throughout the group. Piccolo immediately after hearing those words, blasted off the Lookout, towards his waterfall. Dende and averted their sad eyes to the concrete. Vegeta just grumbled under his breath. The humans present just stared on quietly and depressed, Eighteen lay forgotten on the concrete floor.

Chichi turned and flung herself onto Goku sobbing. Goku put his arms around his wife and close his eyes in regret and sadness. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _He thought._ I never thought this would end this way. _Looking down at wife, who was sobbing uncontrolably in his arms. _I'm so sorry Chi._

The Ox King stares sadly at his daughter and son-in-law. They went through so much already. They never deserved this.

Trunks stood there on the Lookout. Staring at the ground with blank eyes. He said nothing or did nothing visibly. But while on the outside he looked blank. On the inside his mind was going a mile a minute. _Why? _He thought. _This wasn't supposed to happen...This NEVER happened in my time, so why now? Did me coming here really change the future so much? _

"Why Not?" Chi-Chi asked, angrily.

"Son Gohan does not exist anymore." was Shenron's reply.

"What do you mean by 'does not exist anymore'," began Krillin, "Do you mean to tell us that Gohan is...gulp dead?"

"No. he does not exist, he's not 'dead', but he's not 'alive' either." Shenron answered and then continued, "Speak now your second wish."

"I have a wish."

"What is your wish?" asked the dragon.

Krillin turned to Goku, which caused the dragon to growl in annoyance. "Can I use this wish?"

"Yeah...yeah you can Krillin..."Goku said sadly, still depressed that his wish could not be granted. "None of us need to use it at the moment anyway." Everyone nodded in agreement to Goku's words.

Krillin took his hand off Yamcha's mouth when he saw Yamcha quiet down. Krillin then floated back down to the concrete and then looked at the dragon. "Ummm... I wish that eighteen..." he paused to take a look at Eighteen. Everyone noticing he stopped looked at him in confusion. _Why isn't he finishing his sentence? _Everyone thought at the same time. Following his gaze, they realized why he stopped. Eighteen was waking up.

"urggh..." moaned 18, slowly opening her eyes. Putting a hand to her head as she sat up, she asked to no one in particular, "Where am I?"

"Your on the Lookout," supplied Dende from behind her.

Springing to her feet and turning to the one who answered her question. From the look on her face, you could tell that she was not expecting anyone to answer her question.

Glaring at everyone there she asked coldly, "What am I doing here? And where is Cell? The last thing I remember was...shudders being absorbed by him."

"We found you unconscious at the Son home." Tien told her.

"What was I doing there?"

"Cell went there to kill the Sons. He did kill Goku, Chichi ,and the Ox King. Gohan wasn't there at the time, he was out getting groceries. When Gohan came back he went ballistic and punched Cell hard enough to make Cell puke you out. Then he killed Cell. He then ran off...We don't know where he went. When we arrived we found you unconscious...You are lucky though" Tien said looking straight at 18.

"Why am I lucky?"

"You are lucky because, if Krillin didn't take you here or cared about you. We would have left you there...or killed you." finished Tien.

"What?" 18 looked at Krillin, then looked away quickly with a barely noticeable blush. _He cares about me? _"You mean to say that pipsqueak here pretty much saved my life?"

"Yep." Chioatzu stated cheerfully.

"Speak your second and final wish." Shenron repeated.

Wish?" questioned 18.

"Yeah, Shenron is able to gra..." Krillin was cut off by Shenron.

"WISH NOW!"

Krillin looked at Shenron fearfully. "uhh...alright...umm...I wish that18 be turned human, but that she still has her power and abilities. Also that she can have the ability to grow stronger."

Eighteen stared at him with shock. _Why would he do something like that? What could he possibly gain from that wish?...He is kind of cute and the wish is sweet...WAIT! What are you saying 18. Get ahold of yourself._

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron's eyes glowed red.

18 was surrounded by a yellow glow. A few moments later it dispersed into the air. Leaving eighteen to stare at her hands in shock.

"Your wish has been granted. I bid you farewell, until next time." With that he returned to the dragonballs in a dramatic way.

18 stared at her hands for awhile longer before turning her attention to Krillin. "Even though you made that wish and the fact that you saved my life. It doesn't mean I'll jump into your arms and scream 'MY HERO'. If you do, you have another thing coming." Walking over to Krillin, she stopped right before him. With a light blush on her cheeks, she whispered to him, "Though it was nice of you to do that." She then kissed Krillin on the cheeks, and then blasted off the Lookout. To muse over her emotions and future, leaving a heavily blushing Krillin, and many amused people."

"Krillin, you dog you. 18 totally digs you." Yamcha said flinging an arm around Krillin's shoulder.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well I'm going to head to the Kame's house." Stated Krillin. He then walked up to his childhood friend. "I'm sorry for your loss." He then blasted off the Lookout toward's his destination.

One by one everyone started to leave. Until only the Sons, the Ox King, Dende, and were left.

"We are going to leave now...I know it's going to be hard with this new lifestyle. I'm still going to look for Gohan. Somehow I have the feeling he is alive out there and I WILL find him." Grabbing his family, he looked at Dende and . With a small wave and weak smile he said "Bye." He then Instant Transmissioned him and his family home.

"Goodbye Goku..." Dende whispered. He then turned around and disappeared into his home.

Leaving outside, to tend the garden.

"Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEP!" came the ear-shattering noise from the alarm clock. Causing Jeremie to be jolted awake from his slumber.

Now nothing big or dramatic would have happened if he was in his bed when his alarm went off. He would have turned his alarm clock off, sit up in his bed, and then rub his eyes tiredly. Then he would have stumbled out of said bed, and get ready for another day of school and Xana.

Another typical start for Jeremie would have been finding him in front of his computer, asleep. Which may be weird for some, but not for his friends. They knew his little habit of overworking himself to the point, where he is too exhausted to change or even walk over to his bed. Usually, whenever he falls asleep in front of the computer he never sets his alarm. Why need an alarm when you have friends that know when you are pulling an all nighter? Then when they wake him up, he will get ready to start the day.

Sadly today wasn't going to be a routine like procedure. He did pull an all nighter, because he was trying to find a way to bring William back. Which by the way, he hasn't found yet! Luckily they have the William replica to take the real William's place at school. Even if said copy is a moron.

Anyway instead of being awakened by his friends, he was greeted with the monstrous noise of his alarm clock. He wasn't prepared for the alarm clock, so his natural reaction would be to jump at the unexpected noise. Now being on a bed, nothing would have happened. He wasn't on his bed though, he was on his chair, and any sudden movements like that would make someone lose their balance. Now this is where gravity takes its course.

"aack..**thud**...Owie!" stated Jeremie from his new position on the floor. Straitening his round, black glasses Jermie picked himself off the ground and went over to his alarm clock.

"BEEP...BEEP...**slam!**" The alarm clock was silenced by Jeremie's curled up fist. _Why did it go off? _he wondered _I never set my alarm last night. Then who set it? _Glancing around the alarm clock, which was not broken, because he didn't have his insane strength at the moment. _If I had never modified this watch so that I have the strength of someone my age...There would have been more problems than accidently crushing a few hundred alarm clocks._

He remembered the reason why he made this modification, it was a couple of days after the whole Shenron thing. He did tell them what had happened and about his past. He also had shown them the picture of his family and friends. He chuckled a little at that memory, when his adopted mother saw Piccolo in the photo she asked if he was sick or had a disease. He told them that he was an alien. They said they believed him, but he could tell they had doubt in their eyes.

Anyway back to the watch. He and his family discovered that even though the watch locked his appearance and hid his ki, it didn't quelm his strength found that out when he grabbed a glass and it immediately shattered in his hand. His new parents looked at him in shock and all he could do was rub the back of his neck sheepishly. They were in shock not only because the glass broke, but also that his hand was UNHARMED! This made them believe what he told them was true...Well this and also the fact that his tail grew back, only seconds after they got over the shock of him being uninjured from the glass. THAT particular memory made him wince, it wasn't because it turned out real bad...he just never expected the reaction he received.

**FLASHBACK! YAY!**

Jennifer and Anthony were slowly getting over the fact that their son wasn't harmed from the shattered glass that layed in his hand. There wasn't a scratch. NOT ONE!

_Maybe he was telling the truth about his past. _Thought Jennifer and Anthony simotaneously. _Even though it is still slightly unbelievable a kid his age beat Cell AND isn't completely human. He even said he had a tail. It's illogical._

"Mom...Dad...are you mad at me?" asked Jeremie afraid that they would hate him for being so strong.

Shaking out of their stupor, they immediately went over to Jeremie and gave him a hug.

"No we are not sweety, we were just...surprised thats all, right dear." stated Jennifer reassuringly.

"That's right, but before we do anything, is there anything else you would like to show us?" asked Anthony, as they released the loving embrace.

"Well as I told you before, I can use my ki to fly and enhance my abilitities and stuff. Also that I had..." Jeremie was cut off by a ripping noise. Turning to the sound they were met with a golden yellow tail. A look of confusion turned immediately to that of joy._..my tail...it grew back..._ "MY TAIL!" Jeremie screeched happily at the wagging tail. His face then went to a look of fear. _What are they going to say about this? _Jeremie thought as he turned to them, with his head down so his hair covered his eyes.

_Oh my,_ thought Jennifer. _I guess he was telling the truth. _Looking at him she saw the way he stood. _He thinks we don't like him now...He believes that we will abandon him. _She went up and hugged Jeremie. She felt him go jump a little at the contact. _Probably wasn't expecting me to do this._

"Sweety,"

No response, she tried again. "Jeremie sweety. I still love you."

"Wha...What?" Jeremie said looking up to her in shock. "Really?"

"Really, Really."

"But I'm a freak, I'm not normal."

"You are not a freak, unique yes, but not a freak. Overall It doesn't matter, you warned us and besides. Nothing is ever normal in the world anyways. I love you for you. This just shows me that you didn't lie to us about your past."

"You're O.K. with this, but what about dad?" Jeremie asked while turning to his adoptive father.

**twitch **was the only response from his father.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Jennifer to her twitching husband.

Anthony ignored her and kept his eyes trained on Jeremie's tail.

"Ummm...Dad?" asked Jeremie unsurely.

"..."

"Da..." Jermie was cut off by Anthony's voice that sounded a little girly.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Anthony was brought out of his little girly moment when his family did an anime fall. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked them confused.

"No...no...you didn't say anything wrong dear you just surprised us thats all." Jennifer said while getting up from her position on the floor.

"Yeah...um...so you are alright with this?" asked Jeremie.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be. Your my son no matter how unique you are." Anthony stated seriously.

He looked at them both with a look of gratitude. "I love you."

"We love you too."

Shaking his head, he went back to what the changes to the watch were. Not only did he change it so that it will make him as strong as an average child his age. The downside is that he is still as ripped as if he had no restraint on his power. He also modified the watch, so he could deactivate some programs in order to train. He wants to keep in shape and get stronger just in case another psycho wants to destroy Earth or something._ I have been training in secret for six years now. _Jeremie thought. No one knows his secret, with the exception of his family, not even his friends!

_I'm not about to tell them either. _Jeremie thought. They don't even know the TRUE Jeremie. They only know the NERDY Jeremie and he likes it that way. Wouldn't they be surprised to know that his glasses are fake and the only reason he wears sweatshirts and sweatpants almost all the time was to keep them from seeing. It wasn't really because he did not want them to see his in-shape body, but mainly he did not want them to see his scars. He would't know what to tell them if anyone saw, because he couldn't exactly say. "Oh its nothing big, just that some evil aliens tried to kill me." Yeah that would go over fine. If being the nerd will make everyone unaware of what he truly is, then so be it.

He was brought out of his musings, when his eyes spotted a note, not far from the alarm clock.

It read...

Hiya Einstein I set your alarm for you just in case you forget, Odd

Beside Odd's name, there was a picture of Odd giving the victory sign.

"Odd," Jeremie grumbled while crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it in the trash. He should have known Odd would do something like this. Shaking his head he went to get ready for school and more than likely Xana as well. Once he finished getting ready he headed towards his bed. Grabbing his pillow, he pulled out a key from within it. Dropping the pillow on his bed, Jeremie walked over to his desk. Using the key to unlock one of the many drawers, he took out a picture to look at. It was a picture of his real family and friends. He kept this and other various things from his past in here like the sensu beans. He couldn't afford his friends to find this picture, because they would immediately question him. Looking at the time, he saw that it was nearly time to go.

Putting the picture back, he closed and locked the drawer. He then put the key back into the pillow, and placed his pillow safely on his bed. He then grabbed his laptop and headed out to find the others.

It didn't take long to find the others. They were all there waiting for him by a tree. When he arrived he was met with a pair of pleading eyes, three amused ones, and one confused one.

"YOU NEED TO HELP ME EINSTEIN! ITS IMPORTANT!" Odd screamed to Jeremie.

Looking over to the others. "Should I even ask?"

"You know that math test today?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well Odd here forgot about it." Ulrich said.

"It's not my fault! Does the school really believe I would remember that we have a test today? They should know I wouldn't, especially since they are making my favorite food today."

"And what's that?"asked Yumi.

"It's..." Ulrich cut Odd off.

"Does it matter? Everything is Odd's favorite."

"True." stated Yumi.

"Soo...How am I supposed to help you?" asked Jeremie.

"You can take the test for me, all we need is some hair gel and dye..." Odd rambled.

"No."Jeremie said firmly.

"Why not?" asked Odd.

"For two reasons, one how am I going to take my test and yours. If you haven't noticed we are in the same class at the same time. The second reason is because YOU should take the test because it is YOUR test."

"That's no fair if I was Aelita, you would take the test for me if I asked you to." Those words made Aelita blush.

"If you were Aelita, you wouldn't need me to take the test, because you would have studied."

"Bu..bu..but how am I going to pass the test then?" Odd looked close to tears.

Jeremie let out a sigh of defeat, "How about I help you study. We have a free period before the test."

Odd's face immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Yippee! With your help I'll ace this test!" Grabbing Jeremie's arm, Odd turned to everyone else. "Well I would have loved to stay and chat but Einstein and I must go...come on Jeremie." They started to walk towards the dorms.

"I'm going to go study with them." Ulrich stated and ran to catch up with the others. Leaving Yumi, Aelita, and the William copy.

"Well aren't they nice."commented Yumi. Turning towards Aelita she asked, "Do you want to hangout with me and 'William' until class starts?"

"Sure." Aelita said with a smile.

Getting out his pencil for the math test, Jeremie looked around the classroom. He notices that most of the students present looked frightened. _They probably forgot about the test like Odd did._ Jeremie thought, with a smirk. He didn't need to worry about the test, because he did this stuff when he was four.

Looking over to Odd and Ulrich, he notices that they only look slightly scared. Jeremie knows that they will do fine, especially Ulrich. He helped them study for this test in the dorms and he quizzed them. Ulrich only missed a couple of questions, which surprised Jeremie, because Ulrich usually does not do well in math. On the way to class Ulrich said that the only reason he did so well on the quiz was because he had time to study.

Jeremie shifted his eyes to Aelita, who was preparing for the test as well. She was seated a couple of seats behind him. He is not worried about Aelita failing the test. Letting a small smile play on his lips, he didn't realize he was staring at Aelita until it was too late.

"Jeremie, are you O.K?" asked Aelita worriedly.

Snapping out of his trance at the sound of her voice, Jeremie began to stutter, "Umm…ye…yeah…I'm alright…I was just…thinking about something." Jeremie immediately turned to the front of the class with a light blush on his cheeks.

_Was that a blush?_ Aelita thought. _No it couldn't be, I must be imagining things._

"About what?" asked Aelita.

_Oh crap_, thought Jeremie, _what am I supposed to say? I cannot tell her that I was staring at her. Especially since I don't even know why._

"I…"Jeremie was cut off by his teacher's voice.

"Alright class, I'm going to start passing out the tests," stated Mrs. Meyer, looking over to Ulrich and Odd she added, "and I hope that you all studied for the test." She received two sheepish grins from said boys.

Passing out the test to all the students, she began, "O.k. now all of you have the whole period to finish your test. If I catch any of you cheating," she glanced at Odd. "You will be given a zero. Is that clear. O.k. you can begin now." With that she headed to the front of the class.

Looking at the test, Jeremie sighed in annoyance. _Might as well get it done_. He thought. Five minutes later Jeremie set his pencil down. He then leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling in boredom. _What can I do now?_ He wondered.

Noticing that Jeremie's attention wasn't on the test. Mrs. Meyer walked over to Jeremie.

"Is something the matter, Jeremie?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I'm just finished with the test." After Jeremie said those words, sported a look of understanding.

_I shouldn't be surprised,_ she thought. _He is always the first one to finish his test. I just never thought he would finish it this quickly. _Looking at his test she could already tell it was another perfect paper.

"Perfect as always Jeremie," Mrs. Meyer said. "Well you can leave if you want to Jeremie."

"Alright I will," Jeremie gathered his belongings and headed towards the door. He didn't miss all the envious looks the other students gave him. _Sometimes it pays to be so smart,_ He thought with a smirk as he walked out of the door.

Walking down the hallway, toward his dorm room, Jeremie was deep in thought. _What should I do now to pass the time? I have no homework because of the test and I don't feel like walking aimlessly around. I know! I'll go to the factory and see if Xana is up to anything. He and William have been quiet lately._

Entering his room, he put away his things. He then left a note to tell the others where he is going. _To troublesome to text them_, he thought. Making sure he had his cell phone, Jeremie then headed out of his room towards the factory.

When he got to the factory, he immediately went to the computer lab. Walking to his chair, he sat down with a light thump.

_Wee!_ Jeremie thought with a smile as the chair moved towards the computer. Just for fun he decided to spin it around a couple of times. _This is fun! Hahahahahaha._ Once he reached the computer, Jeremie's face immediately turned serious. Typing quickly Jeremie had to wonder, _what are you up to now Xana? _

A couple of minutes later he spots some of Xana's henchmen, including William, heading towards Melony. _Oh no,_ he thought, _they are going to try to destroy Melony again. If they destroy Melony, then it will take months to fix her. Melony is in the second stage still, her shields are stronger, but that won't matter unless I get help. _Jeremie was about to contact the others about the dilemma, but he paused. _Wait, I shouldn't bother them. They are in the middle of a test and Yumi is keeping an eye on the William copy._ Looking at the screen, _but I can't have Melony be destroyed. Hmmm… The others don't know I'm here or of the attack…I guess I'm going to Lyoko. _

Jeremie then set one of the scanners up. Making sure everything was ready; he headed towards the scanner room. He is finally was going to be able to see his **true** Lyoko form. The one Ulrich and Odd saw was just something he himself created. He created it because he didn't want his secret to be found out. He had a feeling that the form someone takes in Lyoko is an image of their soul, taken form. He thought that if he made his form look ridiculous and make it look weak, that the others will not make him fight. Also to not draw conclusions, He knew that his secret wouldn't be so secret if this plan didn't work. Luckily it worked, and he deleted the Lyoko form a few days later knowing he won't use **that **form again.

Stepping into the scanner he couldn't help but wonder what his form would look like.

3…2…1…virtualization.

**In Lyoko, near Melony**

Something started to materialize in the sky. First a pair of feet appeared, then legs, then stomach, arms, neck, and them finally the head. The figure dropped to the floor silently. The figure had a purple gi, with red armbands and belt. The figure was **very **muscular, but lean, and was wearing a weird pair of shoes. But the most distinguishing characteristics were his golden tail and his golden, spiked hair and cold azure eyes. Overall he looked pretty imposing, and it doesn't hurt that he has a sword on his back either.

Looking down at his hands in shock, the only thing he could say was, "wow." He was **really** glad that he made a fake Lyoko form. He looks like an older version of his old self, the one that he is trying to leave behind. ((a/n) His Lyoko form is pretty much him in ssj2 at the Cell games. With the exception that he has a tail and a sword. Which by the way looks like the sword Piccolo gave him long ago. O.k. back to story.) 

He decided to wrap his tail around his waist. It has been awhile since he had his tail. Even though his tail grew back, he had to cut it off. It was hard for him because his tail, as odd as it sounds, was a friend. But he knew he needed to fit in and he knew his tail would definitely draw unwanted attention. So he said goodbye and then sliced it off. He remembered that he moped for three days straight.

So he is glad that his Lyoko form has a tail, so in a way he is reunited with his friend.

Looking at his surroundings, Jeremie started to head towards Melony. On the way there he thought, _I wonder what abilities I have? I know the sword is my weapon…hmmm…I wonder… _Stepping on to the elevator he plunged deep within his mind.

Inside his mind he found several doors, some are of his memories, powers, intelligence, ect., and some are still a mystery. He wasn't looking for old memories or anything; he was looking for a specific door. Moments later he found what he was looking for, it was labeled 'Lyoko abilities'. Opening the door, Jeremie couldn't help but think; _too bad the others didn't realize that all you have to do is search your mind for your abilities. Because somewhere deep within their subconscious lies their abilities and how to use them. _

Inside the 'room' he discovered that he had the ability to teleport anywhere, sadly he can only teleport himself and not his companions…_For the moment at least._ He thought. All he had to do was put two fingers to his head and concentrate. ((a/n) It is pretty much instant transmission.)

The last ability he has is that he can fly. But he already knows how to do that. Looking around the 'room', Jeremie didn't see anything else so he left the room. _Get ready William,_ Jeremie thought while exiting his mind, _because you won't know what hit you._

When the elevator reached the top, Jeremie immediately got off and surveyed his surroundings. _Lets see, there are three creepers, two mantas, and William…This is going to be fun._ Jeremie thought with a smirk as he brought out his sword. Xana's henchmen haven't noticed his presence yet. _I better hurry and take them out because the math test should get over soon and I don't want the others to see me like this. I'll take out the mantas first, then the creepers, and then finally William._

Putting two fingers to his head, Jeremie teleported above a manta and plunged his sword into the Xana marking, making the manta explode. He then teleported to the other one and did the same. By this time the creepers and William were aware of his presence. _Too bad that won't help them any,_ Jeremie thought. _Who can kill something they can't catch?_

With that he teleported a few centimeters from one of the creepers, and in a happy voice said, "Bye, Bye." Before cutting into the Xana mark, destroying it.

The other two creepers stood there until the possessed William told them to attack. The two creepers started to shoot at Jeremie. Jeremie dodged and then teleported behind them. Unluckily for the two creepers, they were standing right next to each other. So Jeremie took care of them both with a swipe of his sword. _Now all that is left_, Jeremie thought as he turned to face William, _is him._

For some reason though William just stood there. _Why isn't he attacking?_ Thought Jeremie.

"Who are you?" asked William.

"What?" He wasn't expecting William to talk.

"Who are you?" William repeated.

He could tell William who he is but…"Wouldn't you like to know." Pissing people off is so much fun.

"Grrr…tell me…TELL ME NOW!" bellowed William. Waving his sword around warningly.

Now if Jeremie were human he would have told William anything, just so he could run free…but he isn't human and quite frankly he is used to being threatened. Actually Jeremie views this whole thing as not a threat. So his response to William was…

"Hmmm…let me think…ummm…how about no." Jeremie said.

This clearly angered William, if you couldn't tell by the sneer on his face and the glare he was sending to Jeremie. Surprisingly William didn't attack, instead he turned into a dark black fog and disappeared.

_Fearing the unknown…aye Xana._ Thought Jeremie. _He is probably going to try and figure out who I am, and try to exploit my weaknesses._

Looking around Jeremie finally realized something,

_How in the world am I going to devirtualize! The others are probably done with the test by now._

**Outside Jeremie's room**

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, the William copy, and Odd are standing outside Jeremie's room. They recently finished the test, and they all felt they did well on it. They met up with Yumi and copy William on the way to Jeremie's room.

**Knock knock knock** "Hey Jer, are you in there?" asked Odd banging on the door.

"He must not be here," said Yumi.

"Well he never told any of us where he went," Aelita said slightly depressed. _He usually tells us where he goes._

"Why don't we go inside and see if he left a note or something." Ulrich suggested.

Aelita brightened up a little, "That's a good idea, Ulrich."

Odd opened the door and they all entered, leaving the William copy to stand outside the room confused. Looking around Aelita found a note sitting neatly on Jeremie's desk.

"Hey guys I think I found the note." Said Aelita.

"What does it say?" asked Yumi.

"It reads: Going to factory to see if there is any Xana movements, Jeremie." Aelita read.

"Why didn't Jeremie text us?" asked Ulrich.

Odd took the note out of Aelita's hands, "Hey look there is a p.s. it reads: to troublesome to text all of you."

"…"Was everyone's response to that note.

"I think we should head to the factory, because we don't have any other classes today." Aelita said.

"That's a good idea, Princess." Odd said as they left the dorm, to head to the factory.

"Who's Princess? I thought her name was Aelita?" asked the William copy.

The gang just ignored him.

**Back with Jeremie**

Jeremie had left Melony and instead started walking around sector 5. _What am I going to do? The others are going to be here soon I know it. Once they get to the factory they'll notice something is in sector five. Once they get here they'll notice that something is ME! Oh man, I'm DOOMED!…Wait I'm in sector 5 that means… _Looking around he notices that the ceiling slams into the floor.

_Painful looking,_ he thought, _but effective. Well here goes nothing. _With that he jumped to his devirtualization.

**In the scanner room**

Exiting one of the scanners, Jeremie let out a sigh of relief. _Made it, _he thought, _…but wait! Did my trip to Lyoko change my picture to that of my Lyoko form? I hope not._

Running down to the computer lab, Jeremie sat in his chair and quickly went to his profile to find….

His profile unchanged. He let out a sigh of relief yet again. He was about to call the others, but was stopped by the elevator opening and revealing none other than his friends.

"Hey guys," He said.

"Hiya Einstein, we found your note." Odd said as they all went up to Jeremie.

"How was the test?" asked Jeremie.

"The test went fine." Said Ulrich, "Was there any Xana activity?"

"Nope it was quiet," Jeremie lied.

"Oh, that's weird, do you think we should take a look around Lyoko just in case?" asked Aelita.

"No I don't think that is needed," Jeremie replied quickly, wanting to leave the factory a.s.a.p, "Why don't we all go watch a movie, we haven't done that in awhile…my treat." _Hopefully no one notices the urgency in my voice to leave._

"What are we waiting for?" asked Odd, "Let's GO!" Odd grabbed Jeremie and started running to the elevator.

"ACK!" cried out Jeremie, caught off guard. _At least they are not suspicious._

"Wait for us," called out Yumi, while grabbing Ulrich and William. Oblivious to the light blush on Ulrich's cheeks as she touched him.

Aelita stood there; _He seemed to want to get out of here as soon as possible…like he wanted to hide something…_

"Hey Aelita," called Odd from the elevator, "Are you coming?"

Jeremie stood next to Odd, looking at Aelita. _Oh man! Is she suspicious? She is the smartest one in the group. _

"Yeah I am," Aelita said as she jogged over to the elevator. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ she thought. As they left the factory, Aelita started talking animately with Jeremie.

_Maybe she isn't suspicious and I'm just being anxious. Even so, I have to make sure not to give out information about myself on accident. I know that if I let my guard down, my secret will definitely be known._ Thought Jeremie as they headed to the movies.

To say Xana was angry would be an understatement. Xana was livid or to put it in simpler terms pissed off. It has been a week since his "meeting" with the unknown fighter, and he still has no clue on whom this person could be. The guy, Xana was sure the fighter was a guy because of his voice and how he looked. Since he didn't know whom this new enemy was he decided to dub him "Blondie".

At first he thought it might have been a newer form of one of his enemies. He knew it could not have been Aelita or Yumi because they were girls, and he quickly crossed out Jeremie because he was too wimpy to be that guy. Also the fact that he HATES going to Lyoko, besides he saw his form and it was ridiculous. Now the only two people left that could have possible have been the fighter was Ulrich and Odd. It could not have been Ulrich because he has brown hair while "Blondie" had…well blonde. So the only person left was Odd.

_He has blonde hair_, Xana thought, _so it has to be him_. His assumption was proven wrong the day after his encounter with "Blondie". He was trying to get Aelita into the digital sea, or at least that's what it looked like to his enemies. Actually he was trying to find out if Odd is the mysterious fighter. He was caught off guard when Odd showed up in his usual attire. Looking around to see if one of the others were "Blondie". They were all there though so that meant that "Blondie" is another threat. _Great_, Xana thought, _just what I need another pathetic human standing in my way for world domination. _He decided to retreat, leaving four confused Lyoko warriors and unknown to Xana one amused one.

Now here Xana is five days later and he still has no clue on whom "Blondie" is. What confused Xana the most was the fact that "Blondie" never showed up that day or the rest of the week for that matter. It also appeared that the Lyoko warriors had no idea of this fighter being around either.

_I want…no I NEED to know who "Blondie" truly is._ A smirk made its way to Xana's face, _If he is not going to come out willingly then I will force him out._

Xana began to plan his next move.

_I will find out who you are…one way or another,_ thought Xana with a maniacal grin.

**In the park**

Jeremie was lying under the shade of one of the many trees. He was wearing a dark blue tank top, which showed off his muscles, black pants, and black shoes. His glasses were in his room, he decided not to wear them because they were irritating him and at the moment all he wanted to do was relax. It was also the reason why he did not bring his laptop along. His watch is still firmly latched onto his right wrist. His hair was spiky because he was in ssj2, and his lone blonde bang swayed in the light breeze. He usually dresses up like this every once in a while to get away from everything and relax. No one recognizes him when he is dressed like this, not even his friends so he is not worried that his secret will come out. His voice won't give him away either because it is unintentionally colder and rougher than his usual voice. They may think he looks familiar but that's probably about it. I mean who could connect nerdy, wimpy, apparently out of shape Jeremie with an obviously muscular, handsome, and mysterious young man.

Staring into the sky with a weary sigh. It has been a week since his encounter with Xana. Ever since then Xana has been attacking relentlessly, luckily they didn't have to have a return to the past yet. The last thing they need right now is a stronger Xana.

Jeremie let out a light chuckle. He realized that Xana's attack the day after their "meeting" wasn't an attack. Xana was trying to figure out who the unknown enemy was and he obviously failed that attempt. Before the attack Jeremie had a feeling Xana thought the unknown fighter was Odd, because of their hair color, his feeling was proven correct. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh out loud when Xana retreated that day, so instead he just placed an amused smile on his face. When his friends returned from Lyoko, they began to question Xana's retreat. What made Jeremie almost bust out laughing was when Odd told him that William stared at him in shock. This confused the others as well.

Then Ulrich opened his mouth and said with a teasing voice, "If I didn't know better, I would say Xana has a thing for you."

Odd had looked appalled at those words, while the rest of the group was laughing hysterically.

"EWW! Ulrich that is just disgusting," Wrapping his hands around himself, Odd shivered, "Just thinking about it creeps me out."

Wiping some tears from her eyes and making her laughter to that of giggles Aelita said, "Well it could explain a few things." Everyone but Odd burst out laughing again.

Odd looked at her in shock, "I would expect something like that from Yumi, but never you princess."

"Oh Odd…hahahaha… relax we are all…hahahaha… just joking around," Yumi said trying to contain her laughter.

"Well I don't see anything funny about this." Odd spoke annoyed.

Coughing to stop his laughter, Jeremie said lightly, "O.k. O.k. we'll stop laughing and making jokes…Happy now?"

"Very." Odd stated with a glare…or an attempted glare because all it did was make the others laugh again.

Looking back at that memory made Jeremie smile to himself. Other than the Xana attacks nothing big happened. He knows Xana has no clue on whom the new fighter is because he hasn't been to Lyoko ever since their meeting. Jeremie made a decision that he will only go to Lyoko in dire situations…or when he is bored and the others are not around.

For some reason his mind decided to dwell on the rumors that have been going around the school for a few years. Ever since he started this little "dress up so I can actually relax for once" plan there have been rumors about him…You see a few years back a girl saw him wandering around the park…It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have a camera with her at the moment. But she did and she took a picture of him without him realizing it. How did he find out she took the picture?

Just the fact she made copies for anyone who wanted them…and sadly it was the whole female population in the school that wanted them. What freaked him out the most was that a few guys had his picture as well. Getting off topic…anyway the point is that because of that incident, he has to be careful not to be spotted as much. So that meant less time being the "mysterious, hot, sexy boy" as the female population categorized him as. Sadly every time he goes out, at least one female spots him so the rumors kept coming.

Some were just small rumors like he is waiting for his girlfriend to get done with class. Then there were some weird rumors. Some believed him to be a ghost waiting for his true love to come back to him. Some people believed that rumor because even though girls spot him they never went up to him or talked to him. They would just stare and then run away giggling. When he was Jeremie he overheard one of the girls that spotted him when he was in disguise, talking to one of her friends. Her reason for not going up to him was that she didn't want to "taint him with her unholy presence" or something like that.

It obviously had an effect on the females because whenever they saw him they treated him like porcelain doll that would break if you touch or even get to close to. Some even treated him like royalty and bowed their heads and laid gifts before his feet, before backing away a little. To simply say that scared him would have been a MAJOR understatement. He was terrified and ran away like his life depended on it. The girls present thought his little antic was cute.

The one rumor that tops all other rumors in his opinion made him laugh. Some kids actually said he was a psychopathic killer… the females immediately ignored that rumor and some even defended him…but the way they said it made him sweat drop. They said and he quotes, "No one that hot and sexy could ever be a killer."

Closing his eyes Jeremie decided to take a nap.

As he was closing his blue eyes he spoke softly to himself with a chuckle, "Everyone will freak out if they found out that the 'mysterious, hot, sexy boy' was actually their nerdy Jeremie."

Completely unaware of a pair of shocked eyes hiding in some bushes not far from him.

**Outside of the park**

Sissi was walking into the park to clear her head. For once Nicholas and Herb were not tailing her like little lost puppies. Every time they did that it infuriated her to no end. Sure she loves the attention but sometimes she wishes it were from someone other than the two imbeciles.

Actually they were the reason for her going into the park. You see they met with her Ulrich and his little friends. She couldn't help but notice that the nerd Jeremie wasn't present at the time.

"What do you want Sissi?" her beloved Ulrich asked.

"Nothing," was her immediate response, "but I know that you want me as a girlfriend. So I came here to tell you that I accept."

"In your dreams Sissi, I'd rather be gay than go out with you."

Sissi's mouth dropped while everyone else present laughed hysterically. Even Herb and Nicholas were laughing.

"He got you there, Sissi!" Odd bellowed out.

Sissi's face instantly turned to one of pure fury, "Grrr…" Clenching her hands tightly, she turned and stomped angrily away towards the park. Nicholas and Herb laughing too hard to follow her.

So here she is now walking angrily through the park. After a couple of minutes she cooled off and stopped. Looking around she noticed she was in a part of the park she did not recognize. To put it simply she was lost. She was about to scream out for help when something or to be more precise SOMEONE caught her attention.

She walked quietly towards the figure, not seeing the twig on the ground.

**Snap**

She froze thinking she was caught, but the figure did not look towards her. Nor did the figure give her any indication that he even was aware of her presence. Sighing in relief she thought it would be best to hide in some bushes near the unknown person. When she was safely behind the bushes she looked at the figure and couldn't help but to gasp softly.

It was a boy, but it was not just any boy it was HIM. It was the mysterious boy that shows up every once in a while. The one every girl, even Yumi, would die to have as her own.

_The rumors were right;_ she thought silently, _he is mysterious, hot, and sexy. I must have him, if I do then all of the girls will be jealous. Ulrich can go to hell for all I care. He had his chance but he wasted it…_Turning her attention to the boy under the tree she couldn't help but wonder,_ but how am I supposed to get him to date me?_

For some reason she had the feeling that if she asked him, that he would just turn her down. _So that means,_ she thought to herself, _that the only way to get him to date me is by blackmail._

Easier said then done, unlike Ulrich she has nothing against him for two reasons. One this is the first time actually seeing him and two NO ONE in the entire school knows who he is. She looked at the ground sadly; _I can't blackmail him when I have nothing against him._

She was about to leave, but stopped when the boy spoke softly to himself. She knew that if he were talking to her he would have yelled out "Who's there?" or something like that.

Luckily she was able to hear every word he said. What he said not only shocked her but also gave her enough information to blackmail him into dating her.

"Everyone will freak out if they found out that the 'mysterious, hot, sexy boy' was actually their nerdy Jeremie." She then noticed after he said that he drifted off to sleep.

_I can't believe it,_ she thought in shock as she looked at the now slumbering boy, _he is really Jeremie? It seems almost unbelievable…but it would explain why he wears those loose clothing and sweaters. He never did show very much skin ad he always got out of having to swim. Well it looks like I will be able to use this to my advantage._

Sissi stood up from her spot from behind the bushes. Walking quietly over to Jeremie, she sat next to him silently. _Should I wake him now?_ She wondered to herself. Staring at his calm and relaxed face. She shook her head slightly, _No I think I'll wait until he wakes up on his own. _

Staring at his hair, _it looks so soft…I wonder if it feels that way as well? _Her curiosity got the best of her and her hand reached towards his hair. Combing through his hair lightly with her hand she realized it was even softer than she thought. _Maybe he will take me out to the movies and then he'll walk me to my room and kiss me goodnight…_She was so lost in thought; she didn't realize he was waking up until it was too late.

"Who are you?"

Those words snapped her out of her little daydream. She looked at the one who called her name and then at her hand that was still running through that very person's hair.

Quickly withdrawing her hand from Jeremie's hair she let out a small squeak at getting caught.

"Ummm…. Hi?" was all she managed to get out. Too entranced by his handsome blue eyes.

**Jeremie's POV**

I was having such a nice dream. It was about my friends and I taking over Canada with a spoon. Then we conquered Mexico with a Fork. Then my friends and I took over our neighboring countries with a spork. Then finally we conquered the rest of the world, with the help of our hamsters and their toothpicks of doom. Then Odd was given the title of ruler of the world…Then Ulrich assassinated him and took his position as ruler…Then I killed him and Yumi, just incase she tried to start a revolt against me for killing Ulrich. In the end it was only Aelita and I. She was second in command. Then if anything bad ever happened during our rule we will have Kiwi as our scapegoat. Aelita and I were just about to train our Armies of penguins to be able to bite enemies' kneecaps off when all of a sudden I was awoken from my dream…by a hand that was combing through my hair.

Opening my eyes I looked at the owner of said hand, and was shocked. Sissi was sitting right next to me lost in thought and she was still running her hand through my hair. I can't allow her to know it is I though.

"Who are you?" was all I had to say to bring her back to reality.

She immediately took her hand away and all she had to say was, "Ummm…Hi?"

**Normal POV**

"Why was your hand in my hair?" asked Jeremie.

"Why was your hair in my hand?" Sissi shot back.

"What? How could my…Never mind, what do you want?"

"Will you go out with me?" Sissi asked innocently.

"No."

Sissi's face saddened, "Why not?"

"For two reasons. One I don't know who you are and two I can tell that you are definitely not my type." Jeremie hoped these words would make her go away. But the grin that formed on her face told him otherwise.

"Oh…but I DO know who you are…" Leaning towards his left ear she whispered, "Jeremie."

Jeremie's eyes widened in shock and the only thing that went through his mind was _SHIT!_

"How?" he asked her in fear. _How does she know?_

"How do I know? Oh my dear Jeremie I overheard you talking to yourself."

_Note to self: Refrain from talking to yourself in public places and make sure no one's around if you do._ Jeremie thought to himself.

Looking at Sissi with desperation, he begged, "Please don't tell anyone its me."

"O.k. I won't," His face lightened up at those words, "But it's going to cost you." He frowned.

"What do I have to do Sissi? Get Ulrich to date you?"

" AS IF! I'm over him." Said Sissi with a huff.

"You don't want Ulrich?" Jeremie asked in surprise. He had NEVER expected her to say something like that.

"Yep!" she said with a grin. She moved closer to Jeremie, who leaned away from her with a wary look. "What I want is YOU to date ME."

Jeremie fell back in shock, "WHAT?"

"You heard me."

Sitting up he stared at Sissi in silence. _She is not joking around_ he thought as he stared into her completely serious face. _She really wants me to date her._

"Why me?"

"Do you really need to ask why?" she asked Jeremie.

_No_, Jeremie thought, _I already know why. You want to date me because of the way I look and the attention you will surely get._

"Now as my boyfriend, you have to wait for me to get out of class and walk me to my next one. Also you have to take me out on dates and stuff like that, got it! Oh yeah you also have to protect me to if something happens." Sissi instructed.

"But Sissi, you obviously want me to look like this and not nerdy. How am I going to pull this off? My friends will get suspicious and I can't tell them I am the one dating you because they don't know this secret of mine."

"None of them know?" she asked him shocked. She thought that Aelita would know at least. Seeing as how close the two seemed to be.

"None…and another thing what about my classes?"

"Well why don't you tell your friends you want to head straight to your next class? We have all the same classes; with the exception you have a free first period. So you could tell your friends what your doing, change clothing, pick me up to take me to the next class, and then change right back before the bell rings. Then after classes you can take me out on a date…you're a genius you can come up with a good cover to tell your friends." Sissi told Jeremie.

Darn, Jeremie thought, that could actually work. How did she come up with something like this? Sighing in defeat Jeremie looked at Sissi with defeated eyes.

"When do I have to start?" he asked as he stood up.

Sissi squealed loudly which made Jeremie cover his ears in pain_, damn saiyan hearing._

"You'll start tomorrow by picking me up after first period class." She stood up herself.

"Sissi?"

Looking to Jeremie she asked, "What is it Jeremie?"

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to have to go by another name. You can't call me Jeremie in front of everyone or my secret will be known. Call me Gohan when I'm like this. Can you do this for me?"

_Well he is actually going to do this, so I guess I could call him Gohan and keep this our little secret._ Sissi thought. _Besides Gohan does sound very cute._

"O.k. 'Gohan' but you have to promise me you'll actual date me." Sissi told him with a glare.

"Alright."

"Good." Going up to Jeremie she gave him a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Gohan!" Sissi yelled as she skipped away with a smile on her face.

Looking at her retreating form, Jeremie let out a sigh, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**In an unknown place**

"Just you wait Blondie, I WILL find out who you are," Xana then laughed an evil, bone-chilling laugh. Preparing his next attack against the world.

**In Jeremie's room**

Jeremie looked up at the ceiling in sadness from his sprawled position on his bed. Putting a hand to his head, he tried to rid himself of an upcoming headache.

He had wished that Sissi blackmailing him yesterday and him having no choice to go along with it was just one horrible nightmare. When he woke up this morning it seemed like it was just a dream. He hummed to himself, as he got ready for school. Everything appeared to be normal; he was proven wrong when he was about to leave his room to meet with the others. On the floor was a note; it was a little crinkly showing that it was shoved under the door. Other than that it was in O.K. condition.

Looking down at the note he couldn't help but to feel frightened. For some reason he had the feeling that note will tell him something he does NOT want to know. One he NEVER received a note like this before, and two this note was PINK. Of all the colors it could have been it had to be pink. Oh don't get him wrong he is all right with the color of pink. _Especially when Aelita wears it,_ Jeremie thought to himself_…WAIT THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT!_ Deciding to turn his attention back to the note, he couldn't help but notice that the handwriting wasn't Aelita. For some reason he was saddened that this note wasn't from her.

Picking it up anyway, he began to read the note. It wasn't long and it was straight to the point. Written on the note was one of his deepest fears come alive.

It read:

Dear Jeremie,

Don't forget to pick me up after my first period class. Oh yeah, I want you to wait outside the building. See you later darling.

From your GIRLFRIEND, Sissi

So here he was laying on his bed with the note clenched in one of his hands. _Why me?_ Jeremie thought to himself. _Did me running away really piss you off that much Dende? _

Turning so he would be laying on his side, Jeremie looked over at his alarm clock _8:00? That means first period class started five minutes ago._ With a sigh Jeremie got out of bed and grabbed his supplies and books for his classes. Stuffing them into the bag that contained his laptop, he closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Making sure his watch was on his wrist and working properly he headed towards the door. Throwing away the pink note on his way out of his room. Jeremie couldn't help but think…

**At a bench not far from the dorms**

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, copy William, and Odd were all sitting on the bench or standing beside it. They have been at the bench for more than ten minutes. Why were they at the bench for ten minutes straight? Well they were waiting for Jeremie to meet up with them. The bell for first period class rang five minutes ago, but all of them have a free period.

"Where is he?" asked Odd breaking the silence. "He wasn't even at breakfast this morning."

"I don't know. Maybe he did an all-nighter and fell asleep in front of his computer again." Ulrich guessed.

"That would explain why he wasn't with us yesterday." Yumi said with a nod.

"Oh poor Aelita." Odd said sadly as he got up from the bench and walked over to her.

"Poor me what?" asked Aelita looking at Odd with curiosity.

Slinging an arm around her shoulder Odd continued with his sad tone, "Einstein is spending a lot of time with that computer of his. You better be careful or else that computer will take Jeremie away from you."

Pushing him away with a laugh she said, "Oh Odd."

"Did I miss something?" asked a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to look at the one who spoke.

"OH HEY JEREMIE!" Odd yelled over to him. "No you didn't miss much."

Jeremie nodded to him as he walked up to the group.

"Where have you been Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"In my room, I accidentally fell asleep in front of my computer." Jeremie fibbed.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"From knowing you so long Jeremie, I'm not surprised," Ulrich said with a smirk.

"What were you doing on the computer Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"He was probably making out with it," Odd blurted out. The others started to laugh again, with the exception of Jeremie.

"Haha, Odd very funny." Jeremie said sarcastically, "Actually I was trying to figure out a way to get William back to normal. I was working on it ever since class got out yesterday."

"But Jeremie we didn't see you in your room." Aelita told Jeremie.

"I know because I wasn't in my room,"

"You were at the factory." Yumi realized.

"How do you know that Yumi?" asked Odd.

Turning towards Odd she replied, "If he wasn't in his room working then obviously he had to be at the factory."

"Oh yeah," Odd said with a smile, "Why didn't I realize it?"

Jeremie could have corrected Yumi by saying he wasn't at the factory, but he didn't. _If they believe I was at the factory then I'll let them. Why waist this free excuse. All it does is make my day a little easier. _Looking at his watch he realized he had ten minutes before he had to pick up Sissi from her first class. He decided he better leave. He didn't need this much time to change; actually he only needed thirty seconds to change if that. But he wanted to make sure he was on time to pick her up.

It's not like he is starting to like her. Actually he hates this whole thing and her. He just hopes that if he plays a good boyfriend, he would only have to go through this for a couple days. _Now how am I going to get away from them?_ Jeremie asked himself as he looked at his friends.

He can't tell them the truth…so the only option left is to come up with an excuse. He hated lying but that's the only thing he can do at the moment.

"Hey guys," his voice made the others give him their full attention, "Since I missed breakfast, I'm going to get something from the vending machine to tide me over till lunch."

Well it wasn't a complete lie. He did miss breakfast but he wasn't going to qualm his hunger. He learned over the years to down his food consumption to that of a human. It was difficult probably the hardest thing he had to do. But it was necessary for both the financial cost and the appearance of being an ordinary human. So skipping breakfast once will not kill him, no matter how much his stomach complains.

"O.k. Jeremie, Do you want us to go with you?" asked Aelita.

"No you guys don't have to, all I'm doing is getting a snack then I will be heading to class. See ya." After Jeremie said that, he headed towards the vending machine's to keep the façade of him getting something to eat.

Looking at her watch Yumi spoke up, "I think I should head to class too." Grabbing the copy William, she started to walk away. "See you later."

"Bye Yumi!" Ulrich called out after her. She responded with a backwards wave.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Odd.

"Let's just relax here for a few more minutes then we can head to our next class." Aelita told them.

"I guess we could do that." Odd said slightly depressed. He wanted to do something more entertaining than sitting but class is going to start soon. So he can't really do anything else other than relax and talk. A smile made its way to his face, _if this is the only thing I can do then I'm going to make the best of it…_

Leaning back on the bench Odd asked Aelita, "So who would you rather kiss Herb or Nicholas?"

She responded with a sigh and a shake of her head.

**By the vending machines**

Walking towards the vending machines, Jeremie paused and looked behind him to see if the others were following him. Seeing no one he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad they didn't come along; if they did…he didn't know what he would have done.

Walking past the vending machines, Jeremie headed towards the bathrooms. He decided to choose the bathroom closest to the class Sissi was in. Looking around to make sure no one was around he entered the boys' bathroom. Luckily for him the hall he was in was deserted.

Going to the nearest stall he closed and then locked the door, just in case someone comes in. Placing his bag softly on the ground so his laptop wouldn't get damaged, Jeremie then lifted up his right sleeve. Pressing a few buttons on the watch, Jeremie made it so he could have enough power to do the technique he wants and he also transformed to ssj2. He didn't have to worry about Goku or someone else sensing him because the ki masking program was still activated. Closing his eyes he sensed to make sure no one was in the room. When he was sure no one was around he opened his eyes and then put his hands on his chest.

His hands started to glow a yellow light and his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second as well.

POOF!

His clothes changed drastically in a small poof. He no longer wore his blue sweater, glasses, Capri's, and his sneakers. The clothes and accessories that now adorned his body were totally different, with the exception of the watch.

His new outfit consisted of a blood red, sleeveless shirt, that did nothing to hide his rock hard abs. Black pants which had a few belts on them and black shoes. As an added effect he had a black sleeveless trench coat.

Looking down at himself he decided this was good enough. Using his watch he turned down his power. He didn't turn it all the way back down to that of an average human his age. He decided to make himself a little above average because he thought it would look weird if he didn't. I mean who has ever seen a guy that built and yet could barely bench 50 pounds? No one, so he thought it would be safer to do this. _I think being able to lift a few hundred pounds will be good enough,_ he thought with a small smirk.

Closing his eyes again he made sure no one was in the bathroom. Sensing no one he grabbed his bag, unlocked the door and exited the stall.

Before opening the door to his doom, (at least in his opinion it was going to be) he put his hand to his head then down to one shoulder, then to the other and then back again. While he was doing this he mumbled under his breath, "Father, God, Holy Spirit."

Funny thing about this situation was that he wasn't Catholic

Stepping into the hall, he headed outside to wait for Sissi. He knows why she wants him to wait outside. She wants everyone to know she is going out with him, and the way to do that is by showing him off to everyone.

Exiting the building he already knew everyone in the vicinity was staring at him. With his sensitive hearing he could here a group of girls whispering about how "Drop dead gorgeous" he was. Finding a nearby tree he leaned against it, folded his arms across his chest, and closed his blue eyes, ignoring everyone around him. The bell to let out first period class was going to ring in three minutes.

Oh how he wished he brought his IPOD with him. That way it would have been easier to tune everyone out. All the whispering was starting to get on his nerves. _Stupid saiyan hearing,_ he thought. The whispering wouldn't have been so bad if only they would stop talking about him. _The next boy that says that I'm sexy, I'm going to punch his lights out. Then I would come up with the excuse that he ran into a door. Yep that is going to be the plan._ He had to smirk at that thought…which caused most of the girls present to pass out with dreamy smiles on their faces. Of course he didn't notice their reactions because he still had his eyes closed.

He was forced to open his eyes when someone poked his right arm. Opening his eyes, he looked at the offender, which caused said person to draw back a little at his stare.

"Ummm…I'm sorry to disturb you…but um…. you see Tamiya," the girl who Jeremie realized was Milly said as she pointed to the girl behind her. Tamiya in response to Milly's introduction waved at him from behind her camera. "And I are the school journalists and we were wondering if you will answer some questions of ours."

"…." Jeremie just stared at her blankly.

**With Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita**

After talking for a little bit, they decided to head to class. On the way there they couldn't help but notice that a lot of the students were talking amongst themselves. Curiosity got the best of them so they decided to find out.

Going up to a random student Odd asked her, "Hey what's going on here?"

"You mean you don't see him?" She asked as she pointed to a mysterious boy leaning against a tree with his arm crossed. His blonde spiky hair swaying lightly in the breeze, his eyes were closed as if asleep.

_He's cute,_ thought Aelita with a blush. Shaking her head to get rid of some thoughts that were not so innocent, she turned her attention back to the girl.

"Who's he?" asked Aelita. Odd and Ulrich nodded in agreement.

The girl looked at Aelita in shock. "I am not surprised that those two," the girl said pointing to Odd and Ulrich, "don't know who he is, but I thought you would know."

"Well I don't. So may you tell us who he is?" asked Aelita.

"He is the most gorgeous, handsome, hot, sexy…" Ulrich cut her off.

"Can you get straight to the point?" he asked annoyed. The last thing he wants to hear is some girl ranting about a guy he has no clue about.

"So rude. Just for that I'm not going to tell." She scoffed at them and then turned around to talk to her friends.

"Great going Ulrich, now how are we going to find out who that guy is?" Odd said to him.

"You mean you guys don't know?" asked a voice from behind Odd.

Turning their attention to the voice, they noticed that it was Tamiya that asked them; she had her camera in her hands. Milly was beside her with her microphone.

"No we don't," replied Aelita, "Will you tell us?"

"Yeah we will, it is our job as journalists to tell the latest scoops." Tamiya told Aelita.

"From what we gathered," Began Milly, "He is known as the mysteriously, sexy boy. He appeared a couple of years ago, and ever since then almost every girl in school, doesn't matter the grade, has fallen head over heels for him. No one knows this boys name or who he is."

"No one?" asked Aelita surprised. "Surely someone around here knows who he is."

"Nope. No one knows who he is, not even the adults. So all the information we could gather about him are rumors." Tamiya told them.

Ulrich snapped his fingers in recognition drawing the others attention to him. "Now I remember he was the boy that was thought to be a ghost or a killer right?"

"Yep, that's correct Ulrich." Milly said with a grin. "That's why we are here, because we want to ask him if some of the rumors are true."

"If he answers our questions, this would be the scoop of the century!" Tamiya said happily. "Maybe we can even get his name."

"I hope." Said Milly. "Let's go ask him now before he leaves…even though it is kind of weird he is here now."

"That is true," Tamiya said agreeing with Milly.

"What's weird?" asked Aelita, the boys wanted to know as well.

"He's on school grounds." Replied Tamiya.

"What's so weird about that?" asked Odd.

"He was NEVER seen on campus before. He was only ever seen in the park." Milly informed them.

"Then why don't you ask him why he is here during your interview?" asked Ulrich.

Milly and Tamiya immediately brightened. "That's a great idea Ulrich!" yelled Milly.

"Can we go with you?" asked Aelita, "We would like to know more about him. Ulrich and Odd nodded in agreement.

"Sure why not." Said Milly.

Following Milly and Tamiya as they made their way to the mysterious boy, Aelita couldn't help but think, _I wonder if he is single?_

The all stopped a few feet before the mysterious boy. He gave no indication that he noticed them. Milly mustering up some courage walked up to the boy and started to poke his right shoulder to get his attention. Tamiya a few feet away prepared her camera for the interview, if the mysterious boy actually agrees to do it. Milly saw the boy open his eyes and then he looked her way.

She couldn't help but draw back at his intense stare. It was like he was staring through her soul or something and it unnerved her a little. Gathering what's left of her courage she spoke a little hesitantly.

"Ummm…I'm sorry to disturb you…but um…. you see Tamiya," Milly said as she pointed to the girl behind her. Tamiya in response to Milly's introduction waved at him from behind her camera. "And I are the school journalists and we were wondering if you will answer some questions of ours?"

"…." All he did was stare blankly at her.

"Umm…well…if you don't want to that's alright," Milly said in a sad voice. Turning around she was about to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Following the hand she realized it was the boys.

"Wait…" He said to her and then he sighed, "I'm probably going to regret this but…I'll answer some of your questions." _Why am I going to do this?_ he thought looking at Milly he found his answer. _Oh yeah I hate seeing people get sad._

She brightened immediately and without realizing it gave the boy a big hug and kept repeating, "…"

"Can you let go of me please?" he asked her.

Realizing what she was doing she released him and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"No problem…so what questions do you have for me? Just to warn you I'm going to only answer the questions I want to. Is that all right?"

She was a little saddened at those words; _well at least he said he'd answer some questions_ she thought. "Yeah that's O.k." She told him. Turning to Tamiya she asked, "Are you ready?"

Giving her a thumbs up with one hand since the other was holding the camera, Tamiya replied, "I'm ready to go in three…two…one…"

"Hello everyone Milly here along with Tamiya to give you all the latest scoop. I have right next to me the mysterious boy that everyone wanted to know about for the last few years. He has agreed to answer a few of our questions." Turning to him Milly asked, "I think the first thing everyone wants to know is what is your name?"

"My name is Gohan Son."

"That sounds foreign."

He nodded his head, "It is, and it's Japanese."

"Does it mean anything?"

A light blush appeared on Gohan's face, which caused many girls to swoon. "It means rice."

Seeing the slight embarrassment from Gohan, Milly decided it was a good time to ask another question. "So are the rumors true?" she asked him.

He looked at her confused, "What rumors?" he asked. Of course he knows what rumors she was talking about but he didn't want to give it away that he knew.

"Oh silly me, you don't go to this school so of course you wouldn't know the rumors going around. Well I guess I'll just have to tell you. The first rumor…Are you a ghost?" She asked him curiously.

His eyebrow twitched, for some reason he knew she was going to ask him that. "If I was a ghost would you have been able to touch me?"

Well now she felt pretty stupid for asking that question. "Ummm…no."

"Then I am not a ghost."

"O.k. on to the next rumor…Are you a psychopathic killer?"

His eyebrow twitched again, "Do I LOOK like a psychopathic killer to you?"

"No."

"Good because I'm not." After he said that the bell rang to inform everyone that first period class was let out.

"O.k. last question. Why are you on school campus and not in the park this time?" She asked him with curious eyes.

_Crap,_ he thought, _wasn't expecting her to ask me that._ Before he could open his mouth and reply an unknown voice cut him off.

"Because he was waiting for his girlfriend to get out of class."

**With Sissi**

_I wish the stupid bell would ring,_ thought Sissi, _and then I can meet my dear Jeremie._ Right now she was sitting in her first period class. The teacher was droning on about something or another. Sissi had no idea what the teacher was talking about and quite frankly she didn't care.

At the moment she was looking out the window, while shooting glances at the clock. _Come on_ she thought, _my Jeremie is waiting for me. At least he should be if he knew what's good for him._

She wrote a note for him and gave it to him before class started just incase he "forgot". She has learned over time that boys can be very forgetful when they want to. So she wrote a note telling him where she wanted him to be. Now writing the note wasn't hard it was "giving" the note to him that was difficult.

She had to discretely give it to him, for three reasons. One, girls are not supposed to be in the boys dorms, so if she gets caught by a teacher she would be in trouble. Two she has to make sure Ulrich or Odd doesn't spot her, because if they do, they will immediately get suspicious and would not leave her alone until she leaves the boys dorm. Lastly if anyone catches her putting a note under Jeremie's door, how can she explain that?

It was good thing luck was on her side. There were no teachers around, she already saw Ulrich and Odd leave the dorms, and when no one was looking she slipped the pink note under the door.

Why pink? She thought Jeremie would like it because Aelita wore pink and she had a feeling he is attracted to her. For some reason that thought made her feel jealous. Now why would she feel jealous that Jeremie has some sort of feelings for Aelita and not her? She has him, the much cooler him. So why does she feel a little saddened that she had to force him to go out with her? She shook her head dispelling those thoughts. She is Sissi for goodness sakes. She isn't supposed to feel jealous or sad because of a boy she now has. She WILL get him to love her, even if she has to force him.

_Where has that got you,_ a little voice in the back of her head told her. _You being so impulsive and forceful has driven Ulrich away and if you do the same thing to Jeremie. You will drive him away as well._

For some reason she couldn't help but agree with the little voice in her head.

Deciding she had to do something about it she thought, _I think I'll try something different. I will still proclaim to everyone that he is my boyfriend, but when we go on our date. I will get to know the true him, and he will get to know me. Not the Sissi that chases after a boy blindly and then blackmail them to date her. But the one that just wants someone to actually appreciate her…and if things don't work out…I guess our relationship will be over. _

The bell signaling class was over went off. _Here I go_, she thought to herself as she got up from her seat. Gathering her things and putting them in her bag, she then slung her black bag over her shoulder.

Before she could leave the class though, two people stepped in her path. It was Herb and Nicholas.

"Ummm…Hiya Sissi," Herb said bashfully.

Turning her nose into the air she looked at them with a snobbish look and asked none too nicely, "What do you two dweebs want?"

"We came to apologize for what we did yesterday," stated Herb.

"Yeah what he said." Nicholas said from beside Herb.

Looking straight at them, she raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't have laughed at you and we should've followed you when you stormed off." Herb told her.

Nicholas decided to open his mouth, "But you got to admit it was pretty funny."

Sissi glared at him, "Grrr…"

Herb jabbed Nicholas in the stomach with his elbow, "Quiet Nicholas," Looking at Sissi he said with a sheepish grin, "Nicholas didn't mean to say that. We really are sorry…can you forgive us?"

She gave them a calculating look. _Let's see,_ she thought. _If I forgive them they will follow me around everywhere again so that means less time being alone with Jeremie…well that makes the decision pretty clear._

Pushing past them and into the hallway she said coldly, "No."

Catching up to her Nicholas asked, "But why not Sissi?"

Turning around she stared at them coldly, "Because I'm sick and tired of you two following me around." Leaning towards them she said, "and if you two keep following me around I WILL put a restraining order on YOU." Turning around she walked away to leave the building, leaving behind two shocked boys.

"Does she really mean that?" asked Nicholas.

Snapping out of his momentary shock Herb told Nicholas, "No, just give her a couple hours to cool off and she'll forget about that restraining order."

When she exited the building, she couldn't help but notice students surrounding something. Standing on her Tipp toes she looked over the many heads to find the cause. She found it; she saw Milly and Tamiya obviously interviewing someone, if the microphone and camera didn't give it away.

_But who are they interviewing_ she wondered. Craning her neck she saw a flash of spiky yellow hair. She immediately knew who it was. With a smirk she composed herself. _This is awesome_ she thought; _now EVERYONE will know he is mine and everyone will be jealous. _

Turning her attention back to the little girls and their interview, she managed to hear what they asked her Jeremie. The question made Sissi happy, because everyone will not only be shocked at the answer, but ALL the girls will be jealous.

The question was, "O.K. last question. Why are you on school campus and not in the park this time?"

Sissi stood there waiting for him to tell everyone, but he didn't. Frowning she tried to look at him to see why he wasn't telling them. The look on his face told her everything. _He must be embarrassed about the whole thing, well if he won't say anything I will._

"Because he was waiting for his girlfriend to get out of class."

She couldn't help but smirk as everyone's attention shifted to her.

**Jeremie's POV**

I looked at Sissi with relief. Usually I wouldn't feel this way especially towards Sissi, but I was getting really uncomfortable answering Milly's questions. That and I'm too embarrassed to tell everyone why I'm here.

"How do you know that Sissi?" asked Milly, confusion clearly evident on her face, as well as everyone else's.

That feeling of relief quickly turned to that of dread after Milly asked that question. Why do I have a feeling Sissi is going to tell everyone present that we are together? Oh yeah, because that is what Sissi loves to do. She loves to make her life seem better than everyone else's.

Sissi had a smirk on her face as she made her way through the crowd towards me. Everyone made a path for her.

"Because," she began enjoying everyone's undivided attention, She went past Milly and Tamiya, looking at me with adoring eyes. I wonder if she is faking this? If she is then she is a real good actor. Latching on to my left arm she looked straight into the camera. Which was still on by the way to my horror and stated cheerfully, "That girlfriend he was waiting for is me."

Everything went to hell after that. At least in my opinion it did. By the look on Sissi's face she couldn't be happier with the effect her words had on the other students.

**Normal POV**

It was like the calm before the storm. Everyone was silent like they were expecting something.

_They are probably waiting for me to throw Sissi off my arm and yell at her that she is not my girlfriend,_ Jeremie thought to himself_, Sadly I'm not that lucky. Sorry peeps I can't grant your wish._

When everyone finally realized "Gohan" wasn't going to do anything. The storm came hard.

Girls were crying and stared hatefully at Sissi. Others accused her of lying, and some even cursed her out. The boys stared in disbelief at "Gohan" and Sissi.

Milly almost dropped her microphone in shock, as did Tamiya with her camera.

Odd and Ulrich they were doing the same thing as the other boys and stared at the couple in disbelief.

Aelita was silent on the outside but on the inside she was angry. Even though she didn't know who he was she felt like she should. Also the facts that he is cute made her stare at Sissi with Jealous eyes. _How did she get him?_ She wondered. _He is obviously too good for her…where did that come from? I don't even know him and yet I feel jealous? Why am I angry? This is ridiculous I like Jeremie…don't I?_

"NOOO!" someone screamed from within the hoard of students. Everyone looked to who shouted. It was Herb and he looked very angry. Storming up to the couple with Nicholas behind him he looked at Sissi with pleading eyes, "Please tell me what you said isn't true Sissi!"

She ignored him and asked Jeremie, "Will you take me to class now?"

"But what about our interview?" asked Milly.

"Oh silly girl this little interview is over. All you needed to know is that he is off limits."

"But…"

Sissi cut Milly off, "But nothing this interview is now officially over."

Making sure his bag was securely on his right shoulder. Jeremie started to guide Sissi away from everyone and to their next class. _The sooner we leave here._ Jeremie thought _the sooner the day will end._

Herb and Nicholas stood in his way to freedom. Well to him it was his freedom. He never liked being the center of attention and probably never will. So leaving this crowd was his top priority at the moment.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Nicholas.

"I think I am Gohan." Was Jeremie's cool response. This caused everyone in hearing range to snicker.

This angered Herb, "Oh so you're a wise guy eh?"

"I don't know about a wise guy, but I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you." This made Sissi laugh because she was the only one who knew it was true.

Seeing Sissi laugh at him caused Herb to get angrier. Seeing Herb angry caused Nicholas to get angry as well.

"Why I ought a…" said Herb as he and Nicholas ran up to Jeremie with the intention of beating him up. They were in for a rude awakening.

Jeremie looked at Sissi and as if reading his mind she let go of his arm, grabbed his bag from him, and backed away. Jeremie looked back at the two charging boys with a smirk.

His smirk made the two boys falter a moment before Herb proclaimed loudly, "DON'T WORRY SISSI WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

Out of the corner of his eye Jeremie could see Sissi rolling her eyes in annoyance and heard her mutter, "morons." Jeremie couldn't help but agree with her on that.

Everyone around them looked on in excitement at the fight that was about to begin. Well all of the boys were looking on in excitement. The girls were looking on in fear; they didn't want Gohan to get hurt.

Too bad the fight turned out to be a one sided battle. Herb cocked his fist back and then punched with all his might towards "Gohan's" face. As his fist made its way to "Gohan's" face he couldn't help but smirk. _HA! This is what you get for trying to take Sissi away from me! _Thought Herb. His smirk was immediately replaced to that of shock when "Gohan" crouched to dodge the blow.

_Since I'm down here,_ thought "Gohan". "Gohan" then swept Herb's feet from the ground causing him to land on the ground with a thump.

Seeing Herb on the ground caused Nicholas to charge blindly. "Gohan" not in the mood to fight people weaker than him side stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out. This caused Nicholas to trip and ram into Herb who was getting up from the ground. This caused Sissi and everyone that was watching to laugh at the two.

"Get off me Nicholas!" yelled Herb from his position on the ground.

"Sorry Herb," said Nicholas. Getting off him, Nicholas held out a hand to Herb to help him up.

Looking over to "Gohan" he saw Sissi give "Gohan" his bag before clinging to his left arm again. Herb growled out, "You haven't won yet." Before storming off to his next class.

"Yeah what he said," Nicholas said to "Gohan" before running off after Herb.

Sighing in relief he looked down at Sissi, "Ready to go to class?"

Tightening her grip around his left arm she chirped, "Yep."

They then proceeded to math class ignoring everyone around them. Leaving behind many envious girls and five shocked students.

On the way to math class Sissi asked, "Hey Gohan?"

Looking at her he asked, "Yes?"

"I am going to allow you to eat with your friends."

He looked at her in shock, "Really?" Looking at her suspiciously he asked, "What's the catch?"

She looked at him in the eyes, "There is no catch, I don't want your friends to get suspicious of you. Also this could be your 'break' from me. All I ask in return is that you take me out somewhere tonight."

_She is telling the truth,_ he thought as he looked at her. _Why is she being so nice though?_

"I will."

"Good," she said with a smile. When they reached the classroom she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "See 'you' after class Gohan."

Blushing a little from the kiss he stammered, "Se..see..y..you…Sissi." _Why am I reacting like this, It was a kiss from Sissi! Why didn't I flinch or throw up? _He wondered to himself.

She giggled at his reaction to her little kiss, _so cute_ she thought.

When the blush disappeared he turned and went to the nearest bathroom. Staring at his watch he noticed he had three minutes before the bell rang. _More than enough time_, he thought.

Making sure no one was looking when he went into the bathroom. People will get suspicious if they see Gohan go into the bathroom and Jeremie coming out. When he was in the bathroom, which to his luck was empty, he changed back to nerdy Jeremie. Grabbing his bag he left the bathroom and went to class making it in a minute before bell rang.

Taking his seat he prepared for class.

"Why are you late Jeremie?" asked Aelita from behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Odd and Ulrich were wondering as well.

"I'm not late, the bell hasn't rung yet."

Aelita blushed in embarrassment, "Well you know what I mean. You are usually here early."

"Oh! Sorry, I was just really hungry."

The three looked like they bought it, "Oh O.K." said Aelita relief clearly evident in her voice. "I thought there was a Xana attack or something."

_Crap,_ thought Jeremie _I totally forgot about Xana._ "Don't worry Aelita there was no Xana activity in Lyoko." _I hope._

The bell rang loud and proud, Jeremie had to resist the urge to cringe from the sound. Before Aelita could start another conversation with him Mrs. Meyer interrupted her.

"O.k. class, clear everything off your desk it's time for the test."

Odd stood up from his seat and yelled, "We have a test today?"

The class started to snicker, finding it funny. Too bad Mrs. Meyer didn't find it funny, glaring at Odd she said, "Yes Odd, I have only been reminding you for the past few days. Now sit down please, it is your own fault for not being prepared."

"Bu…"

"SIT!"

Odd sat back down immediately. "Man what a grouch," Odd muttered.

Ulrich heard him and snickered.

"What was that Della Robbia?" Mrs. Meyer asked with a suspicious glare.

"Nothing ma'am." Odd said while giving her an innocent smile.

"It better be nothing," she said warningly as she passed out the tests.

"Everyone has one right?" she asked. "Alright begin."

Jeremie stared at his test. _Should I finish it early and leave or draw it out? Hmm…I better finish it quickly so I don't have to explain to the others where I disappeared to after class._

Jeremie finished the test in ten minutes, he raised his hand.

Seeing his hand raised, Mrs. Meyer knew he finished the test.

"Turn in your test and then you can leave Jeremie," She said with a smile from her spot at her desk.

Gathering his stuff around he then went up to her desk and gave his test to her. He then left the room feeling the jealous glares sent his way.

Mrs. Meyer watched Jeremie leave her classroom. _How could such a good student be a friend with Odd Della Robbia? I don't think I will ever know,_ she thought.

When he left the classroom, he headed to the bathrooms. Going in he went into one of the stalls and locked the door. Putting the seat down so he can sit on it Jeremie took out his laptop. To pass the time he decided to see if Xana was active.

Half an hour later he closed his laptop and put it back in his bag. _No Xana activity at the moment, _he thought. _He wasn't about to admit it but he was getting worried. Xana never attacked yesterday, and hasn't yet. Usually he attacks once a day. He must be planning something._

Deciding to dwell on this later during lunch, Jeremie changed, grabbed his bag, and exited the bathroom. The bell rang when he made it outside the math class. Sissi was the first one out and she immediately clung to his left arm.

As they made their way to the next class, Jeremie was aware of all the envious stares sent their way. Some boys were envious of him, but most of them were girls envious of Sissi.

The next two periods went by fast and without much trouble. He knew his friends are wondering why he hasn't talked to them between classes. He decided he would deal with that at lunch, which is where he was heading right now. Sissi was still with him because he was going to be a "good" boyfriend and drop her off to the cafeteria.

Everything would have been fine if Odd and Ulrich wasn't in their way.

**In unknown place**

"I will attack today, watch out Blondie because today your secret identity will be revealed. Hahahahaha!"

**Aelita POV**

At the moment I was sitting in my math class glaring at my test. It's not like the test is hard or anything. Actually it is quite simple. It's just the fact that it's taking forever just to write the answers down. Glaring at the infernal paper for a minute I then let out a sigh of exasperation.

Why am I so frustrated at this paper then? Well it's the fact that I want to finish this test as soon as possible so I can leave and talk to Jeremie. But nooo, I can't do that because even though I know the answers writing them all down on paper takes forever in my opinion. To my displeasure he finished his test in ten minutes. Don't get me wrong I think it is neat that Jeremie is so fast at test taking; I just wish he had waited until I was finished.

I finally finished the test twenty minutes after Jeremie did, and when the teacher gave me permission to leave. I gathered my things and left to go look for Jeremie. Now usually when I leave from my test Sissi glares at me because I am usually the second or third one done with my test. Oddly enough she didn't glare at me actually she gave me one of those smiles that said, "I know something you don't know" before returning to her test. I walked out of the room confused.

Looking around I tried to spot Jeremie. I frowned I couldn't see him anywhere. Deciding the best thing to do was to wait outside the class for Ulrich and Odd. About fifteen minutes later I saw some one coming my way. It was Gohan, probably here to pick up Sissi. I was proven correct when the bell rang and the first one to exit was Sissi. She immediately clung to Gohan's arm like a leech.

I couldn't help but stare in envy at the two. I wish Gohan would just dump her and then he could go out with me…wait what am I thinking. I like Jeremie not this guy. Who by the looks of it needs mental help because he is definitely not in the right state of mind if he is dating Sissi? I was brought out of my thoughts by Odd.

"Yoo-hoo…princess are you there?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine." I grumbled staring down at the floor.

"You don't look fine," Ulrich said. Looking over at the departing figures of Sissi and Gohan he said, "It's them isn't it." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

A look of defeat appeared on my face, "Yes but I don't know why. It's just every time I see those two I have the urge to rip Sissi's head off."

**Normal POV**

Odd and Ulrich seemed a little shocked at her answer. Getting over the shock the two looked at each other, then Aelita, and then back at each other. They then held their sides and burst into a fit of laughter.

A look of displeasure settled on Aelita's face. Seeing they weren't going to stop laughing any time soon he face turned to that of anger and embarrassment, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT MY ANSWER!"

This caused the two to immediately turn their laugh to that of chuckles.

Odd then decided to open his mouth and with a voice that is usually used towards a small child or baby he said, "AWW. Aelita has crushy."

Blushing she fervently shook her head in denial and screamed out, "NO I DON'T!" This caused many people to look her way. Blushing still but in embarrassment she lowered her voice, "No I don't."

They started to head to their next class.

Odd shook his head in disappointment, "Aelita, Aelita, Aelita, deny it all you want but you have fallen and from the looks of it fallen hard."

"I have to agree with Odd on this, you definitely have a crush on mister mysterious." Ulrich told her.

She looked at them confused, "But how?" she asked, "I have only seen him twice so far and not only that. I haven't even spoken to him once. How could I like him?"

"That's the thing about crushes or even love for that matter," Odd spoke putting an arm around her shoulder for comfort, "You don't need to know a person to fall in love. It's like some stories say, 'love at first sight'."

"But those are only fairy tales. It is also illogical, how can you possibly fall in love with someone you know nothing about?" Aelita said still denying that she has feelings for someone other than Jeremie.

"Aelita you have to understand that not everything can be logical. Love is an example, there is no logical reason for the feelings we get when we are around those we care deeply about. Logic can never explain why we feel the way we do or the way we act because of those feelings. This also goes for people who we don't even know. All you can do is accept the fact that the feelings you have for another, whether it be someone you know or not, can not be explained by logic and also the fact that it is okay to feel this way as well." Ulrich told her seriously.

"What about Jeremie?" she asked them, "I was so sure I liked him but after seeing Gohan I am unsure."

"We can't answer that." Ulrich stated calmly.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Only you can answer that, Princess?" Odd said.

They were silent the rest of the way to class. Aelita was deep in thought, trying to figure out her feelings between Gohan and Jeremie. While Odd and Ulrich stayed silent knowing she needed this time to sort out her feelings. Even though they are guys they know when it's the right time to shut up.

_I know you are still getting used to the fact of being human again._ Odd thought as he looked at Aelita.

The next couple periods went by quickly and all three of them noticed that Jeremie was avoiding them between periods for some reason. Aelita was still sorting out her feelings for Jeremie and Sissi's boyfriend.

With Odd and Ulrich

Right now they were heading to lunch to meet up with Yumi and Aelita. After third period class they spoke to Yumi about what happened this morning after she left. She told them she heard about the interview and Gohan's fight, if you could even call it that, from some girls in her class.

Aelita then met up with them and told Yumi about her predicament with Jeremie and Gohan. Yumi told her they will have a girl-to-girl talk after fourth period and that they will meet up with the boys at lunch.

So here they are walking to lunch…well Ulrich was walking. Odd was jumping up and down eager to get to the cafeteria to eat.

"Come on Ulrich hurry up."

"Odd we have an hour to eat lunch there is no hurry."

"But we have to get there first before all the food is gone."

Not feeling like starting a pointless argument with him Ulrich quickened his pace. Right before they entered the cafeteria Ulrich stopped. Seeing his friend stop made Odd halt in his steps and look at Ulrich in confusion.

"Why did you stop Ulrich?"

"I am going to confront Gohan."

"What for?"

"I want to know why he is dating Sissi. No one in their right mind would date Sissi willingly."

"Nicholas and Herb would jump at the chance to date Sissi."

"Like I said no one in their right mind." This caused Odd to laugh.

Quickly composing himself Odd asked, "Do you suspect foul play?"

Ulrich nodded, "I do, I think she must have blackmailed him or something. I'm going to ask him myself to see if its true. If it is then maybe we can help him get out of it. You can go eat lunch if you want to."

"What? And leave you with Gohan? To be quite frank Ulrich you are not the subtlest person around. What if he takes offence to what you say? I'm staying."

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Aren't we going to go talk to him?"

"From what we have seen so far he has been taking Sissi to and from class."

Realization dawned on Odd's face, "So we are waiting for him to drop her off to lunch."

"Precisely." Looking around Ulrich spotted Gohan and Sissi. He pointed them out to Odd. "Here they come."

"Let the interrogation begin," Odd said with a smile.

**Jeremie POV **

_Crap,_ I thought as Sissi and I made our way to the cafeteria doors. Ulrich and Odd were waiting in front of them. For some reason I had the feeling that they were waiting for us.

"We want to speak with you." Ulrich told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "About?" I let it hang there. I knew what he wants to talk about. Ulrich is always suspicious when it comes to Sissi. So it didn't surprise me that he is confronting me. I just wish he had done it after lunch.

Hey! I missed breakfast. I know that I don't need to eat nearly as much food as I used to. But missing two meals in one day, when said day is stressful, is a bad idea. I need the proper nutrition to function properly…even though the schools food doesn't look very healthy or nutritional…Great my mind's wandering again.

I looked at Odd and Ulrich who were giving Sissi a glare. "About your relationship."

Sissi glared at them, while I stood there motionless.

**Normal POV**

"What about our relationship?" asked Sissi while narrowing her eyes. T_hey are up to something. _She thought.

Ulrich looked at Gohan. Staring directly into his eyes Ulrich stated seriously, "We would rather speak to you privately."

((A/n) I'm going to refer to Jeremie as Gohan since it will be less confusing to do so.)

_Hmmm…Should I do what they say and speak to them privately? _Looking at them Gohan made his decision. _I think I'll humor them by doing as they asked._

While Gohan was thinking the other three that were present were deep in thought as well.

_Will he even allow us to speak with him without Sissi around him?_ Ulrich thought.

Sissi was staring at Gohan intently, _Are you going to go with them and then tell them I blackmailed you? I'm sure they will find a way to either blackmail me into letting you go or something like that. _For some reason the thought of Gohan leaving her made feel sad. _I hope you refuse._

_Hmmm…I wonder if Jeremie's going to be at lunch today? If not I can tell the lunch lady Jeremie said I could have his lunch. I don't think he would mind._ Thought Odd with a smile.

"O.k." Gohan told them breaking them out of their train of thought.

They were all shocked and fear started to consume one.

_I can't believe he agreed, _thought Ulrich.

Sissi looked sadly at the ground. _Noo…_ she thought silently_. You can't leave me now we never even went on our date._

_What if Jeremie's already there? _Thought Odd fearfully. _He could have gotten revenge on me by telling the lunch lady I gave him permission to eat my lunch._ Odd began to sulk internally, _my lunch!_

"You are really going to talk with us without Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep."

Odd looked at Sissi with a smirk, "Looks like your 'dear' Gohan is trying to escape from you. It isn't a surprise though seeing as how you're such a conniving, blackmailing, evil, psychotic, women that only causes misery to those around her."

"I have to agree with you Odd." Said Ulrich nodding his head.

This angered and saddened Sissi greatly, but her anger was more evident. Those two along with the rest of their group was always mean to her. Even when she wasn't saying anything to them they still were mean to her. Calling her mean things and making fun of her…Well no MORE! She wasn't going to sit back and allow them to push her around. She was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"YOU SON OF A…" Gohan placed a finger over Sissi's lips to silence her. Sissi blushed at the contact her anger forgotten.

"That's enough Sissi." Gohan said as he removed his finger from her lips.

"B..but…Gohan…" exclaimed Sissi sadly looking at the ground. She should have known Gohan would have his friends' backs instead of hers. _He promised that he would protect me…I guess this was too good to be true. I mean he has been really nice to me so far. He probably knew his friends would help him get out of dating me. Even if they don't even know he is Jeremie._

Gohan put his hand under Sissi's chin. Ignoring Ulrich and Odd, Gohan pushed Sissi's head up in order for her to look into his blue eyes. A shocked pair of teary eyes looked at him in confusion.

_What is he doing? _Thought Sissi, Ulrich, and Odd simultaneously.

"Let me deal with them O.k.?" He said.

All Sissi could do was nod her head since she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Letting go of her chin, Gohan looked at Ulrich and Odd.

Odd motioned for Gohan to follow him and Ulrich to a tree nearby. "Come on let's talk over there."

As they walked towards the tree Ulrich and Odd noticed that Gohan wasn't following them. Going back over to him Ulrich asked. "Aren't you coming?"

Gohan stared at them blankly.

"Well?" asked Odd impatiently as he walked back to where the others were. He wants to hurry up and get this done so he could go eat. _If we don't hurry the food will be gone for sure!_

"I was going to go…" Gohan began.

"Good." Odd said urgency in his voice, "Now come on."

"But…" Gohan drawled.

Ulrich looked at him with confusion. "But what?"

Before Ulrich or Odd could react Gohan punched them in the stomach. They dropped to their knees wheezing.

Gohan stared down at them cold and uncaring on the outside but on the inside he was worried. _I didn't punch them that hard did I? I thought I held back enough, I guess not from the pained expressions on their faces._

"But I changed my mind." Gohan said with a smirk.

_What the hell?_ Thought Ulrich holding his stomach in pain. A pained expression made its way on his face. He looked at Odd who was also holding his stomach.

Ulrich and Odd looked up at Gohan, One in anger and the other in confusion.

"Why did you do that for?" screamed Ulrich in anger.

"Because of what you said to Sissi," Gohan said staring coldly into Odd's eyes. "Was unforgivable. I was going to talk to you but you ruined it." Grabbing Sissi's wrist he started to walk away from the two boys. When he was a few feet away he turned towards them and without emotion said, "If I see or hear you two say anything bad about Sissi when I'm around you WILL regret it."

He and Sissi walked off. Leaving the two boys on the ground in front of the cafeteria.

Ulrich tried to stand up but immediately went down to one knee and winced in pain.

Odd tried standing as well but instead of just wincing in pain Odd started ranting, "Ouch! The pain it hurts. Owie! It's so unbearable. Goodbye cruel world…" He then held his chest with one hand and with the other put it over his forehead in pretend angst. He then fell backwards in a fake faint.

Ulrich's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance, "Odd?" he asked as he forced himself to stand. The pain started to disappear, but he knew in its place will be a huge bruise.

Odd opened his eyes and looked up at Ulrich. "Yes?"

"Get up already."

Odd started to whimper, "But it will hurt to get up."

"Don't you think I know that? You're not the only one who got punched in the stomach. So suck it up and stand up we are drawing unwanted attention." What Ulrich said was true. Students were gathered around having seen everything. No doubt word will spread about what had happened. _I bet the whole school will know by the end of the day._ Ulrich thought.

Odd pouted at Ulrich as he stood up, "you meany."

Ignoring what Odd said Ulrich spoke, "Let's get something to eat and tell the others what happened."

"O.k. Let's go!" Grabbing Ulrich's arm Odd pulled him into the cafeteria, momentarily forgetting about the pain in his stomach. The only thing on his mind was getting food.

"ACK!" Ulrich said as he was dragged inside.

**With Jeremie and Sissi**

((A/n) I'm going to refer to him as Jeremie now since it is only he and Sissi)

They were walking away from the cafeteria, Ulrich and Odd. When they got to the school gates Sissi started to question Jeremie.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sissi confusion in her eyes. Never before had anyone, with the exception of Herb and Nicholas, protected her.

Jeremie stopped and let go of Sissi's wrist. He turned to her, "To tell you the truth I don't know," He doesn't know why he did what he did. He still couldn't believe he actually punched them. _Why did he defend Sissi? Am I starting to like her?_ Thought Jeremie. _No I couldn't possibly like her I mean she is blackmailing me for Pete's sake! Besides I like Aelita…don't I? I know the reason why I punched them was because they deserved it! Even though Sissi is mean sometimes. It gives them no excuse to say those things to her especially when she did nothing to them that time._ "I think it's because they were treating you badly when you didn't even say anything mean to them."

Sissi blushed at his answer. _Does he care about me?_ She thought. _Or is he merely doing what I requested him to do?_ Looking around she asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to get something to eat."

"We?" she asked surprised, "Aren't you going to eat with your friends?"

"Yes we, as in you and me. And No I'm not going to eat with my friends because I'm angry at them for what they said to you." Jeremie said as they started to leave school grounds.

"Won't your friends get suspicious?" She asked him while entwining her hand with one of his.

"Probably," he shrugged, "But I could care less. I'll just tell them I was in my room working on something or another."

They walked in silence for a moment. "Hey Gohan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat. We still have 50 minutes left of lunch. I know this café nearby, they have a good selection of food and delicious hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa? You don't drink coffee?"

Jeremie looked at her in confusion. "What made you think I drink coffee?"

She looked away blushing, "So…Sorry…I just assumed that you drank coffee because you seem to be a person who does all-nighters…you know for homework and stuff…I didn't mean to offend…" Jeremie cut her off with a laugh.

"It's alright, I would believe I was a coffee drinker too if I were in your position. Actually no I don't drink coffee because it tastes disgusting, I prefer hot chocolate."

He looked at her, "Do you drink coffee?"

"Not really, I do every once in awhile but if I had to choose over coffee and hot chocolate I would choose Hot chocolate."

The rest of the way to the café was filled with meaningless conversation.

**With Aelita and Yumi**

"Where are they?" asked Yumi as she looked around the cafeteria. It's been about ten minutes since lunch started, and there was still no sign of Ulrich, Odd, or Jeremie.

"I don't know," said Aelita from beside her. They had their talk on the way here even though Aelita is still confused. The talk with Yumi helped a lot.

They looked around the cafeteria a little more and when they were about to give up looking the clone William said, "There they are," As he pointed to Odd who was dragging Ulrich over to the lunch line.

"They better have a good reason as to why they were late." Yumi said with a growl.

"I wonder where Jeremie is," Aelita said confused.

"We'll ask the boys if they know where he is," said Yumi. "Don't worry I'm sure wherever he is, he is O.K."

"I'm not worried about that, it just seems like Jeremie has been avoiding us all day. It's not like Jeremie to do this."

"I know it is weird, but don't worry after lunch we'll go look for him if he doesn't show up here. Alright?" asked Yumi to Aelita.

Aelita smiled slightly, "O.k."

Ulrich and Odd came up and sat at the table with their lunches. Odd's plate seemed to be overflowing with food.

"You took Jeremie's lunch again didn't you?" asked Yumi eyeing his food suspiciously.

"So what if I did? It's not like Jeremie's going to eat it. He is not even here." Odd shot back at her.

"Do either of you know where Jeremie is?" asked Aelita.

"Sorry," said Ulrich, "Haven't seen him since fourth period let out."

"Oh," Aelita said downcast she had really hoped they knew where he was.

"Don't worry princess," Odd said between mouthfuls, "We'll look for him after we eat?"

Everyone agreed.

Yumi then asked, "What took you guys so long to get here?"

Ulrich and Odd winced after she asked that question, "…."

"Well?" asked Aelita.

"We ran into Sissi and her boyfriend." Odd said.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Ran into Odd?"

"Alright alright we waited for them outside the cafeteria." Odd admitted.

"Why?" asked Aelita.

"We wanted to know how they got together." Ulrich said bending the truth slightly.

"Did he give you an answer?" asked Yumi looking at Ulrich and Odd.

Ulrich rubbed his chest with a wince, "Yeah his answer to the question was pretty clear."

Odd nodded in agreement. "Yeah he punched us for no reason!" Yumi and Aelita looked at them suspiciously.

"What did you guys say?" asked Yumi.

"We didn't say anything offensive…" The girls glared at Odd, "…to him."

Realization dawned on Yumi and Aelita.

Yumi slapped a hand to her head, "Tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" asked Ulrich.

"You weren't mean to Sissi in front of him were you?" asked Aelita.

"NO!" Odd exclaimed. The girls glared at him again; "…maybe?" they glared even more. "O.k. O.k. we were mean to Sissi. But that doesn't explain why he punched us." Odd rubbed his chest, "and so hard too."

Yumi rubbed her forehead in annoyance, "Odd what exactly did you say to Sissi anyway?"

"…. Actually I forgot."

"How could you forget Odd? We talked to them not long ago." Ulrich said to Odd with a raised eyebrow.

Odd stuck his tongue out at Ulrich, "Well SORRY for having short-term memory loss!"

"Odd you don't have short term memory loss." Said Aelita.

"I know…"

"Then why…"

Odd snickered, "because it makes it seem like I have a good reason for forgetting things."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita shook their head in exasperation.

Turning to Ulrich, Yumi asked, "Do YOU remember what he said?"

"Please say you do," said Aelita, "Then it would be easier to find out why exactly he punched you guys. For some reason I have a feeling that whatever you said to Sissi was good enough reason to punch you."

"HEY!" yelled Odd. "I thought you were on our side."

"At the moment Odd. Aelita and myself are not on anyone's side…. not until we know exactly what happened." Said Yumi, turning to Ulrich she asked again, " Well do you remember?"

Ulrich sighed. "Yes I know exactly what he said. We got Gohan to agree to come with us and talk to us without Sissi. But before we could leave her behind Odd," Ulrich said while glaring at Odd, "Opened his dumb mouth and told Sissi. 'Looks like your 'dear' Gohan is trying to escape from you. It isn't a surprise though seeing as how you're such a conniving, blackmailing, evil, psychotic, women that only causes misery to those around her.'…"

"Oh yeah now I remember!" Odd said with a laugh. He wiped away a fake tear, "Good times…Good times…"

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

Aelita and Yumi stared at Ulrich and Odd in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking." Yumi pleaded.

"Sorry, I did say that…but I still don't get the big deal."

Yumi and Aelita shared a look.

"Odd." Said Aelita.

"What is it princess?"

"You said that to Sissi in front of Gohan's face right?"

"Right." Odd told her.

"He's her boyfriend right?" asked Yumi this time.

"Right." Odd said not knowing where this is going.

Ulrich on the other hand had realized what the girls were trying to tell them. "Why didn't I realize it before," shaking his head, he mumbled, "idiot."

Yumi and Aelita had triumphant smiles on their faces, _one down, one to go. _They thought.

Odd sat there confused, "What did I miss? Was I supposed to realize something?"

"Yes Odd, you were." Said Yumi.

"But don't worry," said Aelita, "You should realize your mistake after this clue."

"I made a mistake?"

"Yes you did." Stated Aelita softly, "Now Odd this is an what if question O.k.?"

"O.k."

"What if you had a girlfriend and someone said something mean about them in your face?" asked Yumi.

Odd put a hand under his chin in thought. A moment later he raised a finger in the air and said, "I would have punched…the person's…lights…out…" Realization struck Odd, "Oh, Now I know why he punched us." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oops?"

"Big oops is more like it." Said Yumi. Looking at her watch she said, "It's a couple minutes till lunch is let out. Why don't we go look for Jeremie?"

"That's a good idea," Aelita said while they all got up from their seats. They disposed of their trash and put their trays on a counter near the lunch lady.

"Where do we look first?" asked Ulrich as they left the cafeteria.

"Let's go look in his room." Said Odd.

"Good idea." Stated Yumi as she dragged the William clone along.

They were stopped by a voice. "Wait!"

Turning around they noticed it was Herb and Nicholas.

"What do you two losers want?" asked Ulrich.

"Have you seen Sissi? She wasn't in the cafeteria." Asked Herb.

"Actually we did." Said Odd with a smile.

"You did?" asked Nicholas. "Where?"

"She was with Gohan…you know her boyfriend. I think they went out to eat." Ulrich said smirking.

"WHAT?" yelled Herb. "WHY THAT LITTLE…"

Yumi grabbed the back of Ulrich's shirt while Aelita grabbed the back of Odd's.

"As much as we would like to hear you complain Herb," said Yumi, "We have places to go." She finished as she and Aelita dragged all three boys away. Leaving behind two angry boys.

"Grr…I'll show him…" said Herb.

"What are you going to do Herb?" asked Nicholas.

"Well I'm going to…actually I don't know yet. But I will come up with a plan to make him pay for stealing Sissi away from me."

**With Jeremie and Sissi**

**Sissi POV**

We were on our way back to school and at the moment I couldn't be happier. Not only did Jeremie defend me but he was real nice to me at the café. I had a lot of fun and I hope he did as well. At the café we both decided to have double chocolate chip muffins and hot chocolate. Not really a lunch but it filled us up because the muffins were HUGE. They were the size of both my hands put together and that was just the base!

What Jeremie said was true; their hot chocolate was delicious. I have to remind myself to go back there sometime soon.

Anyway there he cheered me up. I was still saddened at what Odd said to me, and Jeremie told me that what Odd did was mean. He told me that if Odd or Ulrich says something mean to me when I didn't say anything mean to them, that I should tell him and that he will teach them a lesson. I was shocked and I guess it showed because he told me that even though Odd and Ulrich are his friends he would punish them if they harm me in anyway. After he said that he blushed and I couldn't but think it was cute. I giggled and said thanks.

After he cheered me up we talked idle chitchat to pass the time. When we finished our meal we left the café to head back to school. We decided that we should head to our next class in order for Jeremie to have enough time to relax. I know he will need it because after school he is going to be bombarded with questions by his friends,

On the way to class I asked, "Hey Gohan?" I remembered to call him by his other name.

"Yes?"

"After you 'pick me up' from my last period of class. Take me to my room, after that you can leave."

"Really?" he asked me surprised.

"Yep, you can do whatever you want then. But remember you have to pick me up at seven for our date Okay?" I saw him flinch at the word 'date'. _Is he going to do this?_ I thought.

We arrived outside the classroom, "O.k." he said finally.

I smiled, "See you after class" and like I did earlier that day, I pecked him on the cheek, I giggled and then entered the classroom. Leaving behind a blushing Jeremie.

**Jeremie POV**

I really wish the bell would ring. The sooner I can get out of the class the better. My friends are looking at me; no doubt they are annoyed that I've been ignoring them the whole day. I know that I'm going to get a mouthful once they catch me. **Sigh**. It's not my fault I have to be going out with Sissi... o.k. Maybe it is... but I can't change it. O.k. maybe I can but what am I supposed to tell the others? 'Sorry guys I needed to do a return to the past to make Sissi forget about a secret that I don't want you to know about...' Yeah that will go over fine with them...NOT!

I look at Sissi and I see her staring dreamily out the window... I'm sort of scared of what she is thinking. Herb was sitting with Nicholas a little farther back. He looked absolutely livid, mumbling about how he was going to get revenge on Gohan. I inwardly smirked at that, if only he knew...

**Ding...ding...ding** went the bell breaking me out of my thoughts.

Standing up, I left the room quickly and discretely entered an empty classroom. I couldn't walk into the bathroom because people will see me enter but not 'exit'. I know that once I meet up with the others they are going to be wondering why I left so quickly...Hopefully I can come up with an excuse by then. If not...then yeah I'm screwed.

Walking out of the room, I walked over to a waiting Sissi. She immediately latched on to my arm and we headed to the dorms. I couldn't help but notice that Odd and Ulrich were trying to avoid me. They probably think I'm going to punch them again or something...Oh well. Deciding the best course of action is to just ignore them and drop off Sissi as soon as possible to her room.

When we got to her room, she looked at me with a smile. "See you tonight Gohan." She said as she opened her door.

"See you tonight Sissi." I gave her a small smile. Hopefully I will survive tonight, because the way it looks so far it's going to be one heck of a night.

After saying goodbye, I headed to my room to change back into my other outfit. When I was finished, I was about to leave my room, when my laptop started going off. Rushing over to it, I opened it up and lo and behold my laptop found an activated tower.

For some reason I couldn't help but smile and laugh, maybe it is from the fact that my day just got ten times harder. I also have the feeling that whatever the attack is; it's probable going to screw me over.

Closing my laptop, I stood up and ran out of my room to find my friends. I found them sitting at our bench. They noticed me, as I got closer. Before any of them could say anything, I said "Xana attack."

They looked a little put out but they sighed and nodded in agreement. We then headed to the lab. On the way to the lab the others were trying to force me into telling where I was the whole day. I told them that I would tell them after we dealt with Xana. Hopefully by then I would have a good excuse for my absence. When we got there I headed to the lab, while the others headed to the scanners.

Sitting in my chair, I spun it around a couple of times just for fun. Moving to the computer I hooked to the scanner's camera. I see that all four of them are standing between the scanners. Putting the headpiece on I spoke calmly, "The activated tower is in the forest sector. I'll send Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd first. Then I'll send you Aelita, O.K.?"

They all responded with a thumb up gesture. Taking that as my cue I went to work.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanning Yumi, scanning Ulrich, scanning Odd. Virtualization."

**Aelita POV**

After the others were virtualized into Lyoko. I entered one of the vacant scanners. Closing my eyes I prepared for the transfer. Or at least half of my concentration was on the transfer the other half was on Jeremie. The thought of Jeremie made me frown in disappointment.

We never did find him in his room after lunch, and the only time we ever saw him was in class. Then he has the nerve to tell us that his reason for not being around can wait. Like it was not important! During these thoughts the transfer was complete. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I decided that I would do what Jeremie said and wait until after we deal with Xana. Jeremie better watch out because I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

Opening my eyes I was met with three pairs of concerned ones.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I told them reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi in concern.

I nodded.

"If you say so," Ulrich said while turning his head up to the digital sky, "Hey Jeremie, where is the tower located?"

"It's not far from you. Take the path on your right Ulrich, after a while you should make it to a small clearing. From there you take a left. Be careful guys, we don't know what Xana's plan is but from what we've learned it probably isn't good."

"Okay Einstein," Odd said with a grin, he then turned to me. "Let's go princess. We wouldn't want Xana to get bored. Maybe if were lucky he will give us a challenge." He said with a wink.

I shook my head and giggled. Odd always knows how to make anyone happy. We all then ran to where Jeremie told us to go. Once we got to the small clearing, I got this sudden fear, like something bad was going to happen. The others seemed weary as well. But as I looked around I couldn't find what could have caused this feeling. Deciding that I was just paranoid I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind.

"Let's hurry before Xana does something," I told the others. They nodded in agreement.

We all got halfway through the clearing when a blue sphere appeared out of nowhere and enclosed around us.

"WTF?" Odd said speaking what was on everyone's mind including mine.

We tried to escape but nothing seemed to be working. Yumi's fans, Odd's arrows, and my energy field just bounce off the shield like prison. Ulrich's sword proved to be just as useless. The only good thing was that we could see out of the blue sphere. That fact didn't make it any easier on our minds though.

"Is this Xana's attack?" asked Yumi.

"From the looks of it yes." Said Ulrich.

"Hey guys what happened." Asked Jeremie no doubt confused at what happened. There is only so much you can see on the screen. To him it probably looks like we just stopped.

"Jeremie there is some sort of blue shield surrounding us and our attacks won't break it." I told him with worry in my voice. I should have paid attention to the feeling.

"Just a second, let me see if I can do anything about that." There was a pause, no doubt Jeremie is typing away at the computer. What he is doing I don't know, but before I can say anything else to him he cursed.

"Shit."

My eyes as well as the others opened in shock. We have never heard Jeremie curse before. But as we looked out of the sphere we realized why he did.

The possessed William, as well as four krabes, five hornets, and a megatanks came into the clearing outside of the sphere. A smirk was on William's face.

"What do you want Xana?" Ulrich growled out from beside me.

William just stared at us with an amused look on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

William then stuck his sword into the ground and then sat against it. The monsters took their positions around the sphere we were in. We stared at him in disbelief. It is pretty clear he wasn't going to tell us. I decided to see if Jeremie could do anything.

"Jeremie?" I asked aloud. No one answered me. "Jeremie?" I tried again. Still no reply, the others seeing what I was doing began to call out as well. Yet for some reason Jeremie doesn't reply. "Why won't he answer me?" I hope nothing happened to him.

**Jeremie's POV**

After Aelita told me the situation, I began to look to see what was going on. Then all of a sudden I see eleven red dots moving towards where the others were and I spoke the one word that was on my mind, "Shit."

I know my friends heard me, and more than likely are probably in shock right about now because I cursed. Sighing I decided the best thing I can do was figure out how to get rid of the prison shield. But before I could start working I was stopped in my tracks by a note that appeared on the screen. What it said made me freeze and I was unable to respond to my friends calling.

It read: The only way to set your friends free. Is to get "Blondie" to reveal his identity to me.

-Xana

I was right. My life just got screwed.

**Jeremie POV**

What am I going to do? I want to save my friends, but if I go they will surely figure out that Gohan and I are one in the same...well maybe not Odd because he is a little dense. The others will figure it out for sure though. I bit my lip. I am at a crossroad here either I lose my friends or I go and they find out my secret. Man I really hate my life right now. If only I could split in two then...

WAIT that's it! I can split myself in two, that way my secret will not be found out. Thank you Piccolo for showing me how to do that.

I looked at the screen with a serious and determined face. It's going to be tricky, I'm going to have to find a place that has no camera's because the last thing I need is for the others or Xana to come across me splitting into two and having one change into Gohan. I'll tell everyone on Lyoko that I'm going to call and then meet Gohan or to Xana 'Blondie' in the sewers. Once in the sewers I will split and then have my other me change into Gohan. Then we will both exit and then I will send myself to Lyoko.

Speaking calmly into the headset, "O.K. Xana I will get a hold of him and then I will go meet up with him. You better not harm my friends or I won't bring him to you."

Even though I couldn't actually see William I had the feeling he was smirking. "O.k. deal." He said with an evil chuckle. I had to refrain myself from telling him he's an imbecile and full of himself. He'll figure that out when I wipe the digital grass with him.

Setting the headset near the keyboard, I took out my phone and 'called' Gohan.

"Hello Gohan? Hey, it's me Jeremie. I need your help. Yes it's Xana, he has the others captured I need you to save them... O.k. I'll meet you in the sewers."

Closing my cell, I ran out to meet Gohan.

**Xana POV**

After the human named Jeremie told me he was going to get Blondie. I couldn't help but smirk in triumph. He told me I couldn't harm his friends, but he never said I couldn't toy with their minds. By the look on their faces they have no clue who Blondie is, or what's going on. My eyes glinted with mischief as I stood from my sitting position.

This was going to be fun.

**Yumi POV**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and I looked at each other in confusion. What was Jeremie talking about? Who was 'him' and why does Xana want 'him'? What is Jeremie keeping from us? There were so many questions running rampant through my head and none of them were being answered. By the looks on everyone else's face they don't know what's going on either.

We were all brought out of our thoughts when Xana stood up and started walking towards us with a weird glint in his eyes. He stopped right before the blue shield and silently smirked.

**NORMAL POV**

"What do you want Xana." Growled out Ulrich.

"Oh nothing really," William began, "You know it is weird."

The Lyoko warriors all looked at him, confused and cautious.

"What is weird?" asked Aelita cautiously.

William looked straight into her eyes. "It's weird that you humans don't know who Blondie is, yet your human Jeremie does. It looks like he is keeping secrets from you."

"You're lying!" Aelita screamed out in denial, "Jeremie would never keep something like this away from us."

All of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Oh really?" asked William with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what Aelita says is true." Odd began, "Einstein never leaves us in the dark when it comes to Lyoko. He tells us everything, and if he doesn't tell all of us then he at least tells one of us."

"If that is true then why did Jeremie just tell me that he was going to go get who I asked for without question? If he didn't know who Blondie is, wouldn't he of asked me to describe him?" William stated with a smirk knowing this would strike a cord.

**Aelita POV**

What William said was true; Jeremie did obviously know whom he was talking about without question. Why didn't you tell us Jeremie? I wondered silently. Why did you keep a new member a secret from us? Aren't we your friends? I'm so confused and hurt right now.

Looking over at Xana I noticed that he was smirking in enjoyment. The jerk, he loves the fact that he is causing us misery and doubt.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Yumi asked me, "What do we do now?"

I knew for a fact it was not only aimed at our current situation but also about Jeremie, "All we can do now is wait until the person Jeremie is sending to Lyoko. Hopefully he will be able to save us, and then we will question Jeremie."

The others nodded their head in agreement. By the looks on their faces they have a lot of questions for Jeremie as well.

My attention snapped back to William when he began to laugh with a maniacal chuckle.

"You really think you will escape?" He questioned.

We all put determined looks on our face.

"Yes we do," Ulrich began seriously, "Even if Jeremie is keeping things from us I know he will do whatever he can to save us."

William continued to laugh, "You're all foo…" He was cut off when one of his krabs was destroyed.

We all looked at the spot where the krab was destroyed trying to find the cause but nothing was there. Before we could ponder anymore, a krab on the other side of the blue shield was destroyed. Again when we looked we found nothing.

We looked at each other confused. How are the monsters getting destroyed? Looking at William we see him smiling in satisfaction as all his monsters are being destroyed. What is up with that? Why is Xana or in this case William smiling?

"Why are you smiling Xana?" I asked him, the others looking at him with questionable eyes.

**William POV**

I kept on smiling even though my monsters are being destroyed. All that is left now are two hornets and the megatank. Even though these pitiful humans are confused on who is destroying my monsters, I am not. I know for a fact that Blondie is the one destroying them.

Everything is going according to plan. All I have to do is wait till Blondie destroys the rest of my pawns. I guess I will answer the question Aelita has just to pass the time.

"Why am I smiling," I smirked, "It is because Blondie has arrived."

They looked shocked.

"You mean this 'Blondie' is destroying all of these monsters?" asked the purple cat hybrid in disbelief.

I nodded. If it is even possible they look even more shocked.

"It is amazing isn't it?" I began, "That he is able to destroy my monsters so easily and efficiently. Now do you see why I am so interested in him?"

**Ulrich POV**

Everyone, including me was shocked by this revelation. This mysterious person is destroying Xana's monsters so quickly that we can't even see him! No wonder Xana wants him. Is that why Jeremie didn't tell us about this new guy? Is he so powerful that Jeremie wants to use him only for a last resort? I guess we'll find out once we get back on Earth.

I was rudely brought out of my thoughts when Xana William said with a smirk, "So you finally decided to show your face."

I looked in the direction Xana William and everyone else was looking at. My jaw and everyone else's with the exception of William dropped in shock. Standing a few feet to the left of Xana was a person, but not just any person. IT WAS GOHAN!

Jeremie has a lot of explaining to do when this is over.

**Gohan POV**

I'm destroying Xana's monsters by teleporting behind random ones. Once I destroy one I quickly move on to the next. I know that I could slow down but I want to destroy the monsters as soon as possible. I bet my friends are confused on who is destroying the monsters. I'm teleporting so fast that it appears that no one was even there to destroy the monsters. After I finished off the last monster, I teleported a few feet away of William's left and put my sword in its sheath on my back.

William turned to look at me and spoke with a smirk, "So you finally decided to show your face."

I could feel the others staring at me in shock. If this weren't a serious situation I would have laughed my ass off from their expression. Man if only I had a camera. Turning my attention to Xana I spoke calmly and with a shrug, "I was bored in the park and when Jeremie called me to tell me that a little insignificant virus…"

I heard Xana mumble, "Little insignificant virus?"

I continued on ignoring him, "…was trying to get revenge on me in the most pitifully stupid way…"

"Pitifully stupid?" A twitch started to form on William's face.

"…that even a toddler could come up with a better revenge plan…"

"Even a toddler?" William's face became angry.

I continued rambling, and I noticed with satisfaction that what I am saying is pissing off William. "…than the one you came up with. Come on taking people hostage…"

"Grrr…" growled out Xana.

Taking a glance at my friends I noticed they were between looking in shock and laughing their butts off.

"…was so twelve years ago. Now maybe causing wide-spread pani…"

William, who screamed out, "SHUT UP!" abruptly cut me off!

It was silent…then…

"You don't have to be so mean about it," I said with a pout, "You could have just asked me to be quiet. You didn't have to yell at me."

"Grrr…" William said with a growl, "You're so infuriating."

"No you just have no patience."

He glared at me and I gave him a big smile. My friends were definitely on the ground laughing now. I would have joined them but annoying Xana is just too much fun. My face suddenly turned serious which caused everyone to be silent, wondering what I am going to do now.

I smiled and in a singsong voice I said, "I'm going to destroy you." Which made everyone present shiver. I smirked internally I am going to make you pay for using my friends against me Xana.

Xana tried to run to his sword, but I teleported in front of him and gave him a right hook into the air before he could react. I followed him. I am happy that I still have the strength of a saiyan in Lyoko even if it is not ssj strength.

**William POV**

I tried to reach my sword but Blondie teleported before me and punched me hard into the air. He followed me as ascended into the air before he teleported behind me and kicked me in the back. Making me spiral to the ground, but before I could reach the ground he kneed me in the gut and continued to beat the crap out of me.

I couldn't do a thing, not even super smoke away because he has me in the air and I have to be near the ground to do it. Finally after what seemed to be like an eternity I was smashed into the ground.

I lie there too injured to move. Blondie floats slowly to the ground and begins to skip towards me. DAMN HIM he is messing around with me and making fun of me. H stops near me and looked down at me with that infuriating smile that says 'I am so much better than you that I am going to destroy you'.

He then unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards me. I'm too injured to super smoke away. I glare at him with spite, he was about to get rid of me when I asked, "Before you destroy me, tell me what is your name."

He gave me a calculating look then said, "Gohan," before bringing his sword down.

At least I know his name; this information will be useful for when I get my revenge on him. But before I'm brutally forced to leave I growl out, "DAMN YOU GOHAN!"

**Gohan POV**

After I pierced William with my sword causing him to devirtualize to who knows where. I looked over to the blue shield to see it slowly disappear. When it completely disappeared the others ran to where I was and were about to say something when I held up a hand to silence them. It worked.

"Wait until we get back to the factory," I told them seriously, "Your questions will be answered there."

The others seemed a little put out but agreed nonetheless.

"O.K. everyone I'll devirtualize you now. It seems the tower deactivated after Gohan got rid of William." My other self, Jeremie told everyone. The others jumped a little at Jeremie's voice. They probably forgot he was at the computer. He devirtualized Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd first. Leaving only Aelita and me.

"How do you know Jeremie?" She asked me.

Which surprised me for a moment, after the little shock I give her a smirk and said, "Now it wouldn't be fair if I told you before the others, now would it?"

She blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "No I guess not." Before we were both devirtualized.

Getting out of the scanner I was in I noticed that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were waiting for Aelita and me. They probably wanted to make sure I didn't try to run off. We all got into the elevator, which took us to Jeremie.

**Jeremie POV**

While my other self was taking care of Xana, I used the time to get rid of the footage of me going into the scanner last week. Luckily Xana was too stupid to look at the footage the cameras in the factory have. After I got rid of it. I turned my attention back to the others and was not shocked to find that all the monsters, William, and the blue shield were gone.

I also looked at the tower that was activated to see that it deactivated itself which must have been because Gohan got rid of William. I told the others my thoughts and then devirtualized them.

Now all I had to do was wait and luckily I came up with an excuse of how Gohan and I 'met'.

When the elevator opened and the others came over. Aelita gave me this glare that made me cringe. Now all she needs is a frying pan and she will just be like my birth mother…scary.

**Aelita POV**

When we got to where Jeremie was, I gave Jeremie a glare and to my satisfaction he cringed.

"Jeremie…" I began but I was cut off by Odd.

"Before we start anything," He said with a grin, "I just have to say you kicked ass back there, Gohan."

Gohan surprisingly blushed and said it was nothing.

"Are you kidding?" Odd began, "That was not just nothing that was awesome, spectacular, one of a kind…"

"I think he gets the point Odd." Ulrich said with a sigh.

"Anyway," I began again, "Jeremie can you explain why Gohan knows about Lyoko and how you know him?"

Jeremie rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment; "Well you guys remember when I came her to the factory last week to check if Xana was attacking?"

"Yes." Was the response from all of us.

"Hehe well you see I lied there was a Xana attack, but Gohan took care of it. You see I didn't exactly check to make sure no one was following me on the way to the factory and well…"

We all put the pieces together and Ulrich was the one to voice it, "Gohan saw you and trailed you to the factory, you having no way out of it told Gohan. You see there was an attack, Gohan decided to help, right?"

Jeremie and Gohan nodded.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell." Stated Gohan.

"But why didn't you introduce him to us Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"Well that was because of me," Gohan said bringing our attention to him, "I told Jeremie that I only want to be used as a last resort nad that to keep me a secret so we have an advantage over Xana." He then looked sad which made me and no doubt the others feel bad, "I didn't mean it to cause problems within the group."

"Gohan it's not your fault and we are not mad at Jeremie. We are just a little miffed that he kept you a secret from us." These words caused Gohan to smile in relief.

"Thanks," Looking at his watch I noticed his eyes bug out.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"I forgot I have a date with Sissi!" Heading to the elevators he said, "I'm sorry for leaving but I can't be late for my date." After that he left and as I watched him leave I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Sissi is dating him.

"Hey Jeremie," Odd said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Where were you all day?"

"Yeah, Where were you?" asked Ulrich. Yumi and I looked at Jeremie expectantly.

"Well…um…"

"Well Jeremie? Where were you?" I asked.

He sighed, "I had to help someone with something."

"Who?" ventured Yumi.

"A fellow student, they ad trouble with their homework and understanding things so they asked me to help them all day." He looked at the floor sadly, "I'm sorry that I ignored you."

"We understand Jeremie." I told him and we did. It wasn't abnormal for a student to ask Jeremie for some help.

"Well now since that is cleared, I say we should go get something to eat!" Odd said with a wide smile.

"How does pizza sound?" asked Ulrich.

"Good enough for me," I said and everyone agreed.

So off we went to get Pizza.

But why do I get this feeling that Jeremie is still keeping something from us?

**Gohan POV**

_Crap,_ I thought as I ran out of the factory. How could I've forgotten about the date? Maybe it is because I don't even want to go on this stupid date. The only reason I am doing this is because she blackmailed me into it. Sigh.

I skipped the sewers and headed straight into town. If I had taken the sewers I would have time to stop in my room to mull about how my life likes to be chaotic before picking up Sissi, but I didn't because I am going to get her something. My plan is if I suck up enough she may stop this whole dating thing. Going into a random store I looked around quickly. Now what is it that girls like? Hmmm...

Fake puke? No. Dead frog? No. Manga? It might have worked if I knew what kind of anime she liked. Man what am I supposed to get her? I pouted.

I guess someone saw so they came over and asked me if they could help me with anything.

"Yes, actually I am going on a...date you could say. But I don't know what I should get her? Can you help me?" I wished I had said no thank you because when I turned to face the person, it turned out to be Yamcha! What in Kami's name is he doing here? Luckily Yamcha doesn't look like he recognized me yet. He wasn't the brightest in the z-gang, so if I play it cool and make it look like I don't know him. I could take his advice, because even though he probably has no book smarts he is good at knowing what a girl wants. After he helps me then I will run for my life before he actually recognizes me.

He gives me a sly grin as he put an arm around my shoulder like we have known each other for a long time, "Oh, a date eh? Well you're lucky that I'm in town." _Right lucky, _I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. Like meeting a friend that you are trying to never see again and hoping they will not recognize you is luck. "You see I am very good with the ladies so I can help you pick out the perfect gift. So tell me, is it your first date with her or second?" He asked me as he steered me over to a corner filled with an assortment of pink and frilly things.

"Actually it is my first date ever."

He looked down at me in shock. "You're kidding right?" I shook me head no. "Wow." He muttered.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" I asked him curious.

"Well you look like the type who could get any girl he wants." I stared at him like he was crazy. He coughed. Looking at the shelves he grabbed a heart shaped box and handed it to me. "Chocolate, girls usually love chocolate." He then walked over to a brown stuffed bear holding a heart and grabbed it; on the way back to me he grabbed a single red rose and gave both to me. "Girls like stuffed animals and an added bonus is that this one smells like chocolate." I smelled the bear and I was shocked to see that it does smell like chocolate. "Every girl loves flowers and a rose means love."

I looked at him in gratitude. He sure knows his stuff. "Thank you." I told him as we walked to the cashier to check out.

As the cashier was adding the total together, Yamcha waved it off. "No problem, I like helping people out especially if it is something I am good at."

"$25.95 please?" asked the cashier. I went into my wallet and gave her the money. I grabbed the bag that contained my gifts.

I waved goodbye to Yamcha as I headed to the exit. Opening the door I made the worst mistake I could ever make. "Bye Yamcha!" When I realized what I said I ran away as quick as I could to the nearest ally and hid behind a couple of trashcans. I put my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs to hide myself better. My bag lay beside me.

Good thing too because not moments after I ran off I could hear a scream of "GOHAN!" Then heavy footsteps coming turning into the ally I was in. Yamcha stopped in front of the trashcans I was behind and looked around wildly. "Gohan?" He screamed again. "Where are you? Come on I'm not going to hurt you everyone misses you. Your family misses you deeply!"

My eyes widened in shock. They miss me? Don't they hate me? I was too weak to save them of course they hate me. Yamcha is just saying those things to bring me out of hiding. Good thing this watch covers my ki, so he won't be able to sense me. Yamcha continued, "Did you know that you have a little brother now? His name is Goten and it would be really nice if he got to meet you." I have a brother? When did this happen? I shook my head. No I can't give my location, everything is for the best if my old family and friends forgot about me.

After a few more minutes of pointless talking, Yamcha gave up with a sigh. At least I thought he gave up but what he said next sent chills down my spine, "I have to tell the others." He then blasted off into the air when he thought no one was looking, leaving me sitting there in shock for a moment. He is going to tell everyone! Crap! With the help of the others they will no doubt find me eventually. Great going Gohan way to pretty much ruin your secret. With a sigh I sat up, rubbed the dirt off my pants, grabbed my bag, and headed to my dorm.

When I got to my dorm, secretly of course. I took out the candy, bear, and rose and as I threw away the bag I checked in the mirror to see if I looked O.K. Surprisingly I did and with that I grabbed the gifts for Sissi and snuck out of the boys dorm, to the girls. Then with a mask of a confident smirk because at the moment I am not confident for the fact of what just happened and what can possibly happen. I walked to Sissi's door. Looking at my watch I saw that I am exactly on time. Weird I thought I took longer than that. Oh well maybe the kami does not hate me too much today because if I was late Sissi would have screamed her ear off at me. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal an angry Sissi for some reason.

Why is she angry? I'm on time. I didn't have time to dwell on the thought because once she saw what I was holding her face immediately brightened.

"These are for you," I said as I handed the gifts to her.

"Oh they are wonderful Gohan!" She told me with awe. "Just a second, I'll be right back." With that she closed the door in my face. O.K. wasn't expecting that.

I hope this date goes well without any problems. I also hope Yamcha and the others won't find me long enough for me to figure a way around the problems I made.

**Yamcha POV**

Flying home I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to what just happened. I can't believe it; originally I was there to meet my hot French date. Well at least she sounded like she was hot over the Internet. I got there early to explore the town she lived in so I could find a good place to take her without feeling completely stupid. That's where I found a pretty neat store; it had a variety of things.

As I was looking around I couldn't help but notice a kid having trouble with something, I should have recognized Gohan at first glance. I don't know how I could have missed him; no normal person could have their hair that spiky without hair gel. He looked different though from what he used to look like as a super saiyan.

Could the form he was in be his ssj2 form? It could be because he had never seen it before, so it could explain why I didn't recognize him immediately. That's the thing though when I chased after him after his little mess up of saying my name because I never even introduced myself. I couldn't even trace his ki. I saw him go into an ally but when I got there I couldn't find him anywhere.

I knew he was there but I just couldn't find him. I tried reasoning with him, telling him how much everyone missed him and how he has a brother now. After a while I realized he still wouldn't come out, so I decided the best thing to do was tell the others. I know for a fact that I am going to have one pissed off date but at the moment telling everyone about Gohan is a lot more important.

**Sissi POV**

I am waiting in my room on my bed patiently for Gohan. I am all ready for the date tonight. Unknowing to Gohan is that if the date turns out well, I will be nice and allow him to wander around with his friends during school tomorrow instead of following me around. I know it must have been hard for him to come up with an excuse for the whole day. I don't know why I even care that he is having a hard time with it, its not my problem is it? Maybe I'm going to be nice because of what he did earlier today at lunch. No one ever really talked to me like he did…like a regular person. He wasn't talking mean to me or looking at me adoringly, he was…normal. ((a/n) **snicker** normal)

Well I am going to be nice to him if the date goes good if not. I am going to force him through the torture of walking me to every class again. Heh.

I looked at the clock; he should be here any minute now. I frown he should be here now. Any good boyfriend would pick their date up early. Man for one with brains you would think he would know what to do for a date. I mean he has to have read a book about it.

I look at the clock it is about to strike seven. Now I am angry he is obviously not picking me up early and as the good girlfriend I am, I am going to tell him off for that. When he gets here I am go…

Knock knock

I got up from my bed and with an angry face I opened it up and was about to tell off Gohan when the words got stuck in my throat. Gohan was holding not one gift…but three. A brown bear, a heart shaped box probably filled with candy and a rose. My face lit up in happiness. Even though he wasn't early this definitely makes up for it.

"These are for you," he said as he handed them to me.

"Oh they are wonderful Gohan!" I told him with awe. "Just a second, I'll be right back." With that I closed the door in his face. Going over to my bed I placed the bear on it. Then I walked over to my desk, which held a vase with a flower. It was from Herb, but it was a flower so I kept it anyway. But now since I got a much better flower. I threw the one Herb got me and replaced it with the one Gohan gave me. Before going back to the door I placed the box of candy next to the flowers. Grabbing my coat, I opened the door to see Gohan looking confused.

Probably because he didn't know what to do after I slammed the door in his face. Oops.

"Sorry," I told him, "I was just putting the gifts in my room so they won't get in the way of the date." I grabbed on to his right arm as we walked out of the girls hallway. "They were really nice, thank you."

He brushed the comment off with a smile, "It was my pleasure, besides isn't it a boyfriends duty to get a gift for their date?"

I don't know if it because of what he said or how he said it. Whatever it was made me blush. As we left Kadic we talked about random things, like what color a smurf would turn if you choke it. He thinks purple while I think black.

As we headed further into town I asked him where we were going. He gave me a smirk, which made me blush again and told me it was a surprise. A few minutes later we found ourselves in front of a beautiful restaurant. It was one of the best ones in town and quite expensive too. This surprised me greatly. I thought we were only going to the movies and then get pizza. Which would have been fine to me, but this, this seemed a lot better.

As we waited to be seated I turned to Gohan, "Gohan, I…"

I was stopped by Gohan's finger, which was on my lips, "Think nothing of it." He said with a smile, "I want you to like this date and enjoy. Don't worry about the cost I have it covered."

Our names were called out. We got up and followed the waiter. I have a feeling this dinner will be fabulous.

**Yamcha POV**

Once I got home I passed Puar and went immediately to the phone. I dialed Goku's number. If anyone needs to know about Gohan's appearance first, it's Goku.

Puar came over to where I was and asked "What are you doing home so early Yamcha?"

"I saw Gohan." Those words alone made Puar cover his mouth and look at me in shock.

"Really? Where is he?" Puar questioned.

"I don't know exactly where but I saw him in the town where my date was at. I'll explain more later after I tell the others." Puar nodded in agreement to my words.

"O.K Yamcha."

Turning back to the phone I listened to it ring for a moment, before a young innocent voice answered the phone. "Hello gotten speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey Goten, It's me Yamcha."

I could tell he brightened up a lot from the sound of his voice. "Hi! Yamcha, what do you need?"

"May I speak with your father?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because it is important."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"It just is O.K.!"

"Why?"

I clenched my fist that wasn't holding the phone. I need to calm down the kid is only curious.

"Please may I speak with your father?"

"O.k." was Goten's reply I then I heard him yell for Goku. I sighed in relief finally.

"Hello?" asked Goku.

"Hey Goku it's me Yamcha. Hey listen I have something very important to tell you." I said the last part serious so Goku would understand.

Luckily he did, "What is it?"

I paused to take a breath and then said, "I found Gohan."

"WHAT!" Goku screamed. "Are you joking Yamcha, because if you are…"

"No I am not, I really saw Gohan."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know exactly, I saw him in the town I was in."

"Is he with you now?" Goku asked me.

"Well that's the funny thing. You see when I figured out who he was he ran away from me. I ran after him but I lost him and get this I think he was in his ss2 form."

"What? Why would you think that?" Goku asked.

"Well you see it looked like Gohan's ssj form but only a lot more spikier."

"If that's true then why didn't you track his ki?"

"That's the thing Goku, I couldn't even sense his ki. It was like he didn't even have one or it is lowered to be the same as every other human in the town."

I could tell Goku was saddened from the fact he hadn't responded after that.

"Yamcha. Get a hold of the others who have phones and tell them to meet at Capsule Corp tomorrow morning. I'll get a hold of the one's who don't have phones."

"O.k. Goku. See ya later."

"Bye."

**Sissi POV**

We headed back to my room. I had to say that was the best date I had ever had. Gohan was such a gentleman through the whole thing. We talked about anything that was on our mind at the moment. The food was fabulous.

We stopped right before my door.

"Thank you for the wonderful date Gohan." I told him with a grateful smile.

He kindly smiled back, "No problem."

I opened my door and then paused, "Hey Gohan?"

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Since this was such a good date. I will be nice, you don't have to take me to all my classes tomorrow."

He looked at me in shock, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes you deserve it, but if I need you I won't be hesitant to go up and tell you."

He sighed and nodded his head. "O.K."

I smiled. "Bye Gohan!" I then gave him a peck on the lips and then ran into my room and closed the door. For some reason I am blushing as I walked over to my bed. I picked up the bear he got me and then fell on my bed with a sigh.

As breathed in, I realized two things. One, the bear smells like chocolate and two, I think I may be falling for Gohan/Jeremie.

**Gohan POV**

When we got to Sissi's room after the date. Which didn't turn out that bad. It was quite nice actually. She told me that I didn't have to take her to her classes tomorrow because of how good the date went! Not what I hoped for but it is better than nothing. Even though I am a bit worried about when she might pop in on me tomorrow when I am with my friends. I shrugged mentally, oh well. My life has just been getting better and better as each day goes by, I guess.

Before I could leave she kissed me lightly on the lips before running into her room and closing the door in my face. I stood there in shock for a few moments, before heading to my room discretely. When I got there Jeremie was waiting for me.

"So what happened he asked me?" You know its kind of funny when you ask yourself something.

"What don't you see for yourself." I told him as we merged back into one. It's even funnier when you respond back to yourself.

Once we merged and Jeremie found out exactly what happened before the date and the date itself. He couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

Why is his life so complicated?

When Jeremie woke up the next day, he couldn't help but feel a little dread. Instinct told him that today will be the definition of hell. Not only did he have to avoid his real parents but he also has to make sure none of his friends talk to anyone from his past. If they did, they will probably tell his real parents about how they 'know' Gohan. Which would totally expose his secret in the end.

Jeremie rubbed his temples in frustration. Why is it that he is usually stuck in some messed up situation? Bloody hell he was kidnapped at age two by his uncle and had to watch his father die! He knows for a fact that it isn't considered a normal everyday occurrence.

The only good thing about today is that he doesn't have to take Sissi everywhere. Thanks to that, he can concentrate on keeping his friends mouths shut.

Grabbing what he needed for the day, he left his room to meet up with Aelita and the others. When he got to them they chatted a little before heading to first period. The day seemed to go well for Jeremie. He even begun to think that his feeling earlier today was a false alarm. That was proven wrong after third period let out. When Milly and Tamiya came over and told Jeremie and his friends the newest addition to their newspaper.

Jeremie and his friends were sitting at their usual bench in the campus. When Milly and Tamiya came running in their direction with big smiles on their faces.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Odd curiously.

"You know that interview we had with Gohan?" Millie asked.

"Yeah," began Yumi, "What about it?"

"Well," Tamiya stated with glee, "We were able to convince the principal to let us have a link on the schools web page for our newspaper."

"I don't get it. What does getting a link on the schools website have to do with Gohan?" asked Odd dumbly.

Everyone else though had a pretty good idea of where this was going. Jeremie's feeling of dread returned full force. If they did what he thought they did then his past will undoubtedly catch up with him.

"Silly," Milly giggled, "We put the interview on the internet for everyone to see!"

"Yeah and hopefully this will boost our number of viewers!" finished Tamiya. Her body language told everyone that she was really happy.

_Shit, my luck is turning out to be really great!_ Jeremie thought sarcastically.

Looking over to the hyper girls Jeremie asked, "When did you put the interview on the site?"

"Last night." Milly told him, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jeremie told them.

_Crap,_ Jeremie thought,_ that means my real family probably have already seen it and now know where I am. Before they probably only knew that I was somewhere near the city, but after they see the interview they know to look at the school. _Jeremie was so deep in thought that he didn't see the two energetic girls run off.

From then and until lunch Jeremie was distracted. His friends noticed this too and decided to question Jeremie about it, as they headed to lunch.

"Jeremie? Are you alright?" asked Aelita in concern.

"Hmm?" Jeremie said as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Oh, I am fine Aelita." He told her.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Really? You could have fooled us."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremie asked.

"What she means," Ulrich began, "Is that you have been very distracted ever since we talked with Milly and Tamiya."

"Yeah is there something you are not telling us Einstein?" Odd asked Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at them in shock for a moment. Had he become that distracted that his friends could tell he was troubled? Ever since the revelation from Milly and Tamiya he was thinking of all the possibilities of what will happen and quite a few aren't pretty. He also had kept an 'eye' on where his past friends and family were. Their energy signatures had been concentrated in one spot and they haven't moved yet. So that means they are talking and planning of what had happened and what they will do.

Jeremie hadn't realized he was that distracted because he still answered any question he was asked correctly.

As he looked, at his friends' awaiting faces. He had no clue on what to say. Should he tell them now? Tell them all of his secrets and hope they will understand?

No, he can't do that. He can't tell them everything. Not yet. Jeremie was afraid they would shun him, especially Aelita. Maybe he could reveal some of 'Gohan's' past. Tweak it so they would gladly help keep 'Gohan' safe.

Jeremie looked at the ground, "I'm sorry I worried you guys, but the reason I am distracted is…" Jeremie trailed off.

"Yes?" Questioned Aelita.

Jeremie looked up at them, "The reason I am distracted is because they are coming."

His friends looked at him with confused faces.

Ulrich asked urgently, "Who is they? And why are they coming?"

"They are Gohan's parents." Jeremie told them, "And since Milly and Tamiya put the interview up. Gohan's parents have probably seen it by now and are most likely on their way here to get him."

"From the way you are saying it Gohan had…" Yumi trailed off and Jeremie nodded.

"Yes Gohan had run away from home. If he had known the interview was going to be put on the Internet, then he would have never done it."

"What should we do?" asked Odd. The others were thinking that too.

"The best thing we can do is keep quiet about Gohan. Since none of us know what Gohan's parents look like." That was a lie; Jeremie had a pretty good idea of what they looked like. "Then we can't tell anyone we don't know about Gohan, even if they ask us."

"So we pretty much lie if we are asked if we know where Gohan is." Yumi stated.

"Yeah that's about right." Jeremie said. "We need Gohan for our fight against Xana. I don't know exactly why he ran away and why he doesn't want to be taken back." That was a big lie there. "But maybe after Xana we can ask him."

After a couple moments the group agreed to help out and keep Gohan a secret. They told Jeremie that after the whole Xana thing is over they were going to question Gohan. Jeremie was fine with that. Maybe by then he will be ready to tell them the truth about everything.

As they entered the cafeteria, Odd running in of course, Jeremie smiled lightly. Jeremie thought that just maybe everything would turn out all right.

**Goku POV**

I couldn't help but to feel happy. After all this time I may finally see my little Gohan again. When we found out that Gohan had run away we were shocked. We had never thought he would do something like that. Chi Chi and almost everyone else still wonder why Gohan ran away. Piccolo, Vegeta, and I know why though. Gohan was ashamed of himself. He probably thought we blamed him for our death. But we don't, I am really proud of Gohan. He not only defeated Cell but also achieved a new level of super saiyan that I had just achieved last year.

Gohan doesn't know that I am proud and not angry at him. He won't know until we find him. We haven't stopped looking for him after he disappeared. I was beginning to loose hope though but when Yamcha called and told me what happened. It came back even stronger because now we know where to look.

So here we are now at Capsule Corp. Goten sitting on my lap with a big smile. He had always wanted to meet his big brother. Maybe he will see him soon.

Yamcha had just finished telling everyone what had happened the night before. He even told us how pissed his date was when she found out he skipped the date. It was quite funny. Who would have thought Yamcha dating a different woman almost every week would finally pay off.

We now know what city Gohan is in. That doesn't help much though because there are a lot of people living in there. That dampened my mood a little. For some reason Bulma was typing away on a laptop when suddenly she gasped.

"You guys wouldn't believe this."

We all looked at her.

"What is it Bulma?" asked Krillin. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Well thanks to Yamcha, I decided the best thing I should do was look at the schools in that city and see if I could find Gohan." Bulma told us.

"So did you?" asked Tien.

"Yes I did but not in the way I expected." She said with a slightly puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?" My wife asked her.

"Well you see I was expecting to find his name in the student listings. When I didn't find that I was about to leave when I came across a link to the school's newspaper."

"So? What did that do?" asked Oolong.

"I found a interview clip." She told us.

"So what? You found a stupid clip what good will that do ya?" Oolong said with a bored yawn.

"It was a clip about Gohan." After she said that everyone was alert.

"Is that true?" I asked her in shock. She nodded. "Can we see it?"

"Of course, but let me connect this to the T.V. so everyone can see it clearly."

We all watched the clip. I couldn't help but stare at how much Gohan had changed. I knew this was Gohan because Yamcha said that it was the same person he bumped into yesterday. My son was obviously in his ssj2 stage, but how come we never sensed him? When I see him I am going to have to ask him that.

When the clip was done, everyone was staring at the screen in shock. Chi Chi was bawling, mumbling about how she missed half her son's life. After I calmed her down we began to plan our next actions.

We decided that some of us should go to the school and search for Gohan. We didn't want to bring everyone because it will be unnecessary. In the end it was decided that Krillin, Yamcha, my family, and I were going to go. Yamcha since he knew the town O.k. because of previous dates and Krillin because he is my best friend.

Before we left to fly to the city, Bulma gave Chi Chi directions to the school and a Cell phone and told her to call when we find Gohan. She agreed. I then grabbed my wife in my arms and lifted off the ground with the others behind me as we headed to the city.

Jeremie paused mid step as him and his friends left the cafeteria.

"What is it Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

Jeremie shook his head. "It was nothing." He began walking again and started chatting with his friends as they headed to their next period so they will not get suspicious.

Unknowingly to his friends, it was something…

His parents were heading his way.

A class later, he felt his family and some of his old friends enter the school campus. On the inside he began to panic but then he calmed down when he realized all he had to do was avoid confrontation with them.

It seemed to go smooth until the last period when Sissi was called down to the office. At first Jeremie thought nothing of it, since Sissi was the daughter of the principal. But he then realized that his parents' signatures including the others were in the principal's office. Which meant they were going to ask Sissi where Gohan is and Jeremie forgot to warn her. Darn it he knew he forgot something. Hopefully she will not tell them where or who he truly is.

If he hadn't gotten to know Sissi Jeremie would probably have no trust in her. But he did and he couldn't help but think that she might keep her mouth shut. He probably will have to owe her something but it will be worth it if she kept her mouth shut.

For the rest of the period Jeremie was worried. He was sure to cover it up though. He didn't want anyone to give him questioning glances. When the bell rang, he got up and headed straight out the door to the office. He needed to know if Sissi protected him or not. His friends caught up with him.

"What is the hurry Jer?" asked Odd.

"Sissi was called to the office and I have a feeling it was to see Gohan's parents. Since she is going out with Gohan. Gohan's parents will surely have her called down. Since I didn't see Gohan around her at all today, I don't think she was told of Gohan's parents imminent arrival." Jeremie told them not slowing down.

"So you're worried she will blow Gohan's cover?" asked Ulrich.

Jeremie nodded, "Precisely."

Jeremie wasn't about to barge into the office though. So he decided to stand by a bench near the office building to wait for Sissi to come out.

He didn't have to wait long. Sissi walked out of the building calmly but when she saw Jeremie. She stormed over to him and screamed.

"Why the hell are Gohan's parents here? Why are they looking for him!"

Jeremie tried to calm her down, "Sissi calm down, calm down. I am not the one to ask."

Sissi was about to retort but then realized that Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd were there. Sissi growled in frustration, "Well when I see 'Gohan' we are going to have a big discussion. He is lucky that I told his parents that I don't know where he is and that he is the one that comes to me." She made it a point to look Jeremie straight in the eye as she said this.

"You, miss loud mouth didn't give out Gohan's location?" Yumi said in awe. "I never thought I would see the day." Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich laughed at that.

"Shut it." Sissi told Yumi. She then looked at Jeremie. "I didn't know these idiots knew of Gohan. Gohan told me that only you knew of him. I guess we need to go over that as well when I see him next."

"Sissi…" But Jeremie trailed off when he saw his real father walking towards him.

But as his father walked closer to him, Jeremie couldn't help but think something was off.

**Goku POV**

When we finally got to the school. We asked around a bit to find the office. When we got there we were asked why we were there. We told him about our son that ran away. The principal was very understanding and asked us our sons name so he could help out. When we gave him the name he was shocked for a moment.

He told us that this is the same boy his daughter is going out with. Chi Chi then burst into tears and wailed about how she missed her sons first date. After about ten minutes we calmed her down. The principal then proceeded to tell us that he doesn't know of the exact location of the boy. I was saddened by the news; maybe I won't see Gohan after all.

We thanked him and were about to leave when he told us he could call down students that could possibly know where my son is. We readily agreed. The first two children he called to the office were girls. He told us they were in charge of the newspaper so they may have an idea of where Gohan is.

But after we talked with them we came out with nothing. I guess that interview was the only time they had spoken to him. The last person to get called to the office was the principal's daughter Sissi. When we revealed to her who we are and what we were doing here she looked shocked. I then had hope that she knew where my son was.

But that was torn apart when she told us she had no clue on the where about of my son. Saying that she never went to him and that he went to her. The principal dismissed her after that. I sighed in defeat. She was the only person that could have possibly helped. A couple minutes later I decided to leave the room to get a cup of water. My wife, son, and friends stayed in the office to talk with the principal. Probably to see if there was anyone else they could ask.

When I got to the water machine I grabbed a cup and was about to fill it with water. When all of a sudden this black smoke came out and entered my body. I then felt an immense shocking and then I blacked out.

**Xana POV**

Ever since my embarrassing defeat against Gohan, I wanted revenge. I decided that instead of dragging him to Lyoko. I will just control a stupid human and hunt him down, then kill him. Of course I want to choose a new human. It is boring to take control of the same human more than once.

After a bit of looking around I found the perfect one. He wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath and had spiky black hair. After I took control of him, I started to head out of the building. As I walked I realized that this body was very powerful and in shape. I smirked; I will use this to my advantage.

I then paused before the door that leads outside. I realized I don't know where to look…but that thorn in my side…Jeremie I think his name is. Knows where to find him. So all I have to do is find Jeremie and then 'persuade' him to tell me the whereabouts of Gohan.

Lucky for me the brat was right outside the building I was in near a bench. The other annoyances and a human girl also accompanied him. No matter, I will get the answers I desire.

I walked towards him and the little group. He paused at mid sentence and watched me walk up to him.

"May I help you?" he asked me.

"Yes actually you can." And before Jeremie could react I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

The other humans yelled at me to put him down but I ignored them. "Where is Blondie?" I would have used his real name but I like his nickname better. Besides it tells Jeremie who I really am. By the look on his face he realized it was I.

"Why…do you want…to know Xana?" He asked me. The other humans were shocked to realize it was me when Jeremie said that.

I laughed, "Because I want my revenge." Squeezing a little more on his neck I asked again where Gohan was.

After a few moments I realized Jeremie wasn't going to say anything so I was going to threaten him when a voice from behind shouted at me. I turned to see a short bald human and a taller human with a scar on his face stare at me in shock.

"Goku," The short one said, "What are you doing?"

So this human's name is Goku? "Nothing that concerns you."

"Put the kid down." The one with the scar said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I asked.

**Normal POV**

Yamcha and Krillin then realized that something was wrong with Goku. They don't know what but if they don't do something soon then the kid in Goku's hands will probably die.

"We will fight you." Krillin and Yamcha said simultaneously. Hopefully whatever is wrong with Goku caused him to be weaker. Then they might stand a chance. Hopefully the others will realize the increase in power and come to help in time.

Goku laughed at them in amusement and they thought he was listening to them when he finally put the kid down. But that was proven wrong when he slapped the unsuspecting boy, causing the boy to fly a few feet before hitting the ground hard. The children that surrounded the two ran after the fallen boy. Goku then turned to them and said with a weird voice, "O.K. then let the battle begin." He then ran at them.

Jeremie groaned lightly as he sat up. The punch caused him to have a bloody lip.

"Are you alright Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"I'm O.k. you guys have to go to the factory now." Jeremie told them as he kept an eye on the battle before him. "and take Sissi with you too."

"What about you Jeremie? And why should we take Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"It is safer at the factory and I am staying here to keep Xana distracted." It looked like Yamcha and Krillin were about to defeat Xana.

His friends looked at the battle before them in shock. Xana and the two other men were in the sky fighting!

"We understand the Sissi thing but I don't think you need to stay here. I think those people will be able to distract Xana." Odd said.

Xana's hair then turned yellow and everyone except Yamcha, Krillin, and Jeremie looked at him in shock. Yamcha, Krillin, and Jeremie had the similar thought of _Oh shit_.

"Did?" Began Sissi.

"Yes his hair turned yellow and that means the two men are not going to be able to fend him off for much longer. So you guys leave now and deactivate the tower as quickly as possible." As he was saying this Jeremie was starting to turn off his watch.

"And leave you here? Are you crazy Jeremie?" Asked Yumi.

"No now leave you guys." He told them.

"Not without you Jeremie." Aelita said. That was when Krillin and Yamcha were harshly thrown to the ground. They were having trouble sitting up now.

"I am staying here Aelita, now hurry up and take care of the tower."

"No I won't leave." She told Jeremie, the others agreed. "If we leave you will surely be killed."

"I will be fine." Jeremie tried to reassure them. He then noticed Xana looking at him with a smirk.

"How do you kn.." Sissi began.

Xana laughing at them cut her off. They all looked at him in shock. "Aww isn't that sweet," Xana began, "They don't want to leave you. Well if you want them gone I will gladly help." Xana then threw a powerful blast at the group. The group with the exception of Jeremie was too afraid to move.

"NOO!" screamed Jeremie as he shut off his watch allowing him full access to his powers. He then put up a blue shield in front of him and his friends. When the blast collided with the shield a small gust of smoke appeared. When it cleared everyone was fine. But they were staring at Jeremie in shock.

Jeremie's eyes were glowing a light blue the same color as the shield. Not only that but his hair was a lot spikier as well.

Jeremie stood up calmly and went in front of his back. With his back facing his friends he told them, "Go now."

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"Please Aelita just go." Jeremie pleaded.

"But.." She began but was cut off by Jeremie.

Jeremie shoulders shook and that's when his friends and Sissi realized he was crying. "Please…Go…I know you are confused and a little mad…but I promise after we stop Xana I'll tell you everything…please…just listen to me this once. Go and deactivate the tower."

Aelita and the others had never seen Jeremie like this before. Slowly they all nodded. "We will go but you have to tell us everything." Aelita told him.

He nodded. Seeing him agree his friends along with Sissi ran off to the factory.

Once he knew his friends were safe, he let down his shield as he took off his glasses, and then went to ssj2.

His tears were dried by the transformation.

Xana looked at him in shock, "You. You're…"

He glared at Xana.

"Yes Xana I am Gohan!"

The battle began.

Gohan glared at Xana with teal eyes that promised excruciating pain. How dare Xana take control of his father! Xana will pay dearly for this. No one, NO ONE messes with Gohan and survives. Cell did that and now he is paying for it in HFIL. **(a/n for those of you who don't know what HFIL is. It stands for Home For Infinite Losers a.k.a Hell.)**

Xana looked at Gohan in shock. When the initial shock wore off that Gohan and Jeremie were one and the same, Xana began to laugh. Not one of those good-natured laughs that you would usually hear from the body Xana possessed. Instead it was an evil cackle of delight, which sounded wrong coming from the body.

Xana smirked down at Gohan, "Well, well I never would have expected you were the annoying thorn in my side. Tell me, how did you change your appearance in Lyoko and where did you acquire that level of skill? I know for a fact that you gave a pitiful performance the first time you went to Lyoko."

Gohan knew he had to distract Xana long enough for Aelita and the others to deactivate the tower. Gohan had an idea on how to accomplish that…by pissing Xana off.

Gohan gave Xana an innocent look, "It's called deceiving your opponent. Don't tell me that big bad Xana fell for such a pitiful trick?" Xana remained silent and the only sign of irritation was the slight twitch of the eyebrow. Gohan decided to continue his act by placing a hand over his mouth in fake shock. "Oh my, you did fall for it?" Gohan then shook his head as he put his hands up in a shrug, "I guess it shouldn't be such a surprise considering you are constantly being beaten by kids on a daily basis."

That was the final straw for Xana. He wasn't going to allow this brat to make fun of him any longer! Especially when Xana had the advantage, Blondie isn't in Lyoko therefore he doesn't have his powers. Xana doesn't know how Blondie was able to block his first blast but whatever he did will not protect him from Xana for very long.

Xana gathered energy in his hand and with a scream of die; he threw it towards Gohan…only for Gohan to sidestep it. This irked Xana and with another scream of anger started wildly throw blasts at Gohan. Each time Gohan lazily dodged the blasts with a bored expression. Gohan didn't even try to dodge, not only because he was on a higher level than Xana. There was also the fact that Xana is being blinded by anger. So Xana's accuracy was off, luckily not enough that it hurt any bystander.

Gohan looked at Xana, boredom clearly evident in his eyes, "Are you done with your little temper tantrum yet? I thought I was fighting a mature opponent not some pmsing computer virus."

With a snarl Xana warned Gohan, "Watch your tongue human. You may have been able to defeat me in Lyoko but here you are weak. You have no powers to aid you."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "There you go again getting pissed off. Are you sure you don't have a gender?"

"I'm a computer virus we don't have genders."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Really? You could have fooled me with the way your approaching this situation." Xana growled which caused Gohan to chuckle, "As much as I would like to continue this…enlightening conversation, I have to get rid of you now. No offense but I would rather enjoy my evening hanging out with my friends rather than you." Gohan's face immediately turned cold and impassive, "Oh and you are wrong about me having no powers here."

Xana glared at him, "What do you mean."

"…" Gohan didn't respond and merely began raising his right hand above his head. Xana took a ready stance preparing for the worst.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at Gohan in confusion while trying to stand up with their injured bodies. What is Gohan doing? Where did Gohan get such confidence to not only stand up to this possessed-Goku, but also make fun of him? Did Gohan really change this much since the last time they saw him? They will just have to wait until after the battle is over to find out. They can feel the other Z-fighters gathering and will no doubt be here soon after.

When Gohan's hand was raised to it's fullest above his head, everyone tensed prepared for some grand and devastating attack…only to be caught off guard when Gohan used his index finger off his right hand to pull down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue. Before anyone could react Gohan suddenly disappeared.

The area was silent. No one quite knew how to react. What Gohan did was quite random. Even Xana was unprepared for what Gohan just did. When it finally sunk in that Gohan stuck his tongue out to make fun of him, Xana was livid. How dare the brat! What was even worse was that Blondie disappeared for some reason. Where the hell did he go? When Xana found him, the kid is going to regret pulling that stunt.

Xana didn't need to start looking for Gohan because just as quickly as he disappeared he reappeared in the same spot. The only difference was that Gohan had a pouch in his left hand.

Gohan silently sighed in relief when he saw Xana in the same spot he left him in. Albeit Xana looked pissed at being duped but hey that means the battle will be easier to win. Gohan was glad his plan worked, distract Xana long enough to get sensu beans.

"Hey Krillin catch!" Gohan said throwing the beans lightly to Krillin. Lightly in Gohan's opinion at least, to others it looked like Gohan whipped it at Krillin, luckily with his training Krillin was able to catch it easily just by reflex. Krillin then stared at the pouch blankly. "You and Yamcha should eat one and while I distract Mr. Evil-possessing-virus over there, you two should evacuate innocents from the premises."

Krillin could only dumbly nod before he started to complete the task by handing Yamcha a sensu bean.

Gohan turned his attention to Xana with a glare, "Lets dance Xana."

Xana smirked, "Yes lets." Gohan jumped towards Xana at a speed that made him appear to disappear.

This caught Xana off guard, _What the_… Xana didn't get to finish that thought as Gohan suddenly appeared before him and punched him in the gut. This caused Xana to spit out blood. _What the hell am I facing_? Xana thought with a grimace.

Gohan was silent the only thought going through his head was. _I hope the others deactivate the tower soon…_Even though the person controlling his father's body is Xana, Gohan's heart ached when he saw the face of his father grimace in pain because of his punch. Gohan didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up before breaking down.

The gang (minus Jeremie) and Sissi ran through the park. Four of the five had determined looks while the other wore a look of confusion. Sissi had no clue where they are going and she began to wonder why she was even following these four.

_Because…_A voice whispered in the back of her head. _Gohan wanted you to go with them. _Why would Gohan insisting she go with them matter to her? Unless…

Sissi didn't have time to finish that thought because the others stopped in a small clearing.

"What are you doing?" Sissi asked Ulrich when he started to lift a sewer lid.

Odd was the one who answered, "We're going down into the sewers duh."

"Why?"

Yumi sighed, "Because Sissi this is the way to the factory."

Sissi walked up to the sewer and looked down into it with a look of disgust. "Isn't there another way to get to the factory?"

Aelita looked at Sissi as Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went down into the sewer, "There is but this is the quickest way, now please get into the sewer."

Sissi looked at the sewer before she mumbled, "Gohan has a lot of explaining to do after this."

Aelita looked around the clearing once to make sure no one was around before following Sissi. Aelita made sure the sewer lid was back in place before going down the ladder.

The rest of the trip to the factory was in silence. Until they made it to the computer room and Sissi voiced her thoughts, "What is this place?"

"There is no time to explain," Aelita said as she looked for the activated tower.

"All you need to know Sissi," Odd began, "Is that a super evil virus took control of that man that could change the color of his hair. The only way to free the man from the virus is for us," Odd gestured to everyone in the room, "To go to a place called Lyoko on this computer and deactivate a tower." The funny thing was that Odd said this all in one breath.

Everyone stared at Odd in shock.

Odd seeing everyone's stare asked, "What?"

Ulrich spoke up, "Did you even breath during that?"

Odd tilted his head to the side, "During what?"

Ulrich shook his head, "Never mind."

"I found it!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Found what?" Sissi asked.

"The tower," Aelita answered, "It is in the forest sector. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd head to the scanners so I can virtualize you into Lyoko." The three nodded before leaving the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Sissi.

"Umm…just stay inhere and don't mess with anything," Aelita told her. Speaking to the others who were in the scanner room she asked, "Are you guys ready?" Seeing them nod she began the procedure, "Scanning Odd, Scanning Ulrich, Scanning Yumi, Virtualization…"

Seeing the three land safely in the forest sector, Aelita set up the timed virtualization. She then ran to the scanner room when she noticed that Sissi followed her. "What are you doing?" hissed Aelita.

"I don't exactly know what is going on. But Gohan is facing that hair color-changing maniac and Odd said the only way to get the guy back to normal is to deactivate the tower. I want to help before that possessed man kills my Gohan!" Sissi told her as they entered the scanner room.

Aelita's eye twitched, "Your Gohan?" she mumbled to herself. Aelita shook her head, "O.k. fine you can come." Aelita didn't want Sissi to come but time was running out for the virtualization and she didn't feel like going to the computer room to set it up again.

Sissi smiled, "Really great!" She was silent for a moment, "Um so what do I do?"

Aelita sighed, "Just stand in one of the scanners and be sure to stay still no matter what." Aelita told Sissi as she stepped into a scanner.

Sissi looked at the scanner warily before stepping in herself.

Gohan dodged a fist that was aimed for his face. This only seemed to aggravate his opponent who has yet to make any hits on him.

"Stop moving!" Bellowed Xana as he tried to punch Gohan again.

Gohan ducked with a sigh the fist flying harmlessly over his head. Seeing an opening, Gohan punched Xana in the gut again but this time Xana went back a few feet in the air before catching himself. Growling Xana threw himself at Gohan again; Gohan dodged the flying fists and kicks with ease.

This is how the battle was going so far. Xana trying to hit Gohan, while Gohan dodged and when seeing an opening attacks. Xana had bruises and cuts all over, either from being hit by Gohan or slammed into the ground. Unlike Xana, Gohan only had that cut lip when Xana took that cheep shot earlier.

Xana flew back a few feet away from Gohan to get some distance in between them. Xana then threw a powerful ki blast at Gohan hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't work as Gohan slapped the blast into the air like he would a fly. Gohan then sped towards Xana catching Xana off guard, and punched Xana in the face.

The punch made Xana head towards a building. When it looked like he was about to hit it, Gohan suddenly appeared between Xana and the building. With a swift kick Gohan changed Xana's direction into an unoccupied bench. Safe to say the bench was now in splinters.

Xana slowly stood up and then screamed in anger. Why can't he hit the brat? Where did the kid get that strength? _No more_ thought Xana. _I will not be made a fool by some stupid human. I will kill him! I will! _

Xana screamed louder and all of a sudden his hair began to get spikier and his muscles got bigger. After he finished screaming, Xana felt different, for some reason he felt stronger. He looked up at Gohan to see the kid had fear in his eyes.

Xana knew it was toward him and he couldn't help but smirk. He ran towards the brat and to Xana's and Gohan surprise Xana was next to Gohan in a second. Wasting no time, Xana gave Gohan a hard uppercut and smiled in satisfaction at hearing the grunt of pain from Gohan.

Gohan sailed into the air a few feet before stopping himself. He stared at Xana in shock. It appears that Goku managed to achieve ssj2 and somehow Xana was able to call this power out.

This meant trouble for Gohan because now the battlefield is equal in terms of power. Unless Gohan decides to attempt to go ssj3 but he rather not though because he hasn't fully grasped it yet. From the times he tried it before it seemed to eat up his ki, causing him to only be able to use it for so long.

Gohan barely dodged the punch Xana threw at him. Gohan aimed a kick at Xana's head but Xana blocked it with an arm. Xana smirked but it was wiped off when his arm was grabbed by Gohan. He was then pulled down to where Gohan was able to kick him with both feet. This caused Xana to hit the ground hard bringing up a cloud of dirt.

Gohan calmed his breath, he wishes his friends will hurry up. He can sense the Z-fighters coming they will be here in a couple minutes. Gohan really did not want to be around them.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich waited for Aelita. They were looking in the sky to catch a glimpse of her virtualizing. That's when their eyes widened in shock when not one person began to virtualize but two. That meant the other one had to be Sissi. What was shee doing in Lyoko?

When the two were finally virtualized, Aelita landed on her feet with a slight thud. Sissi on the other hand landed on her butt with an "owie."

Standing up while muttering slight curses about the landing she stared at the four shocked people. She titled her head to the side in confusion, "What is something on my face?"

Odd was the one who spoke, "Sissi you look…wow I never thought you would look like that. I suspected you would be in some cheerleading outfit and your attack will be screaming at people. That outfit though…just wow."

"My outfit?" Sissi looked down at herself and the only thing she could say was, "Wow."

Sissi's outfit was a wow. Her hair was held up in a ponytail with a hot pink bow. She was wearing a long black-netted shirt that had a form fitting hot pink t-shirt over it. The t-shirt had slits on each side where the sleeve is sewn to the shirt. Revealing a little more of the netted shirt. She wore black fingerless gloves that had hot pink stitching. On her waist she had a black belt that held a deadly looking hand scythe that was connected to a chain. She wore black pants that went to the knee before they were wrapped down by hot pink strips. To finish the look she wore what appeared to be black ninja shoes.

"What is she doing here?" Yumi asked.

"She wanted to come and I didn't want to waste time trying to dissuade her." Aelita told them.

Ulrich sighed, "We'll deal with this later, let's get to the tower now."

Everyone nodded and started heading towards the tower.

As they ran, Sissi asked, "Why did my outfit change and why do I have a weapon?"

Ulrich replied but didn't look at her, "We don't exactly know why we change outfits, and we assume that it is to help us fight better. Since the stuff we wear on Earth are probably not the best things to wear in a fight. Yes you do fight that is why you have a weapon."

"But I don't know how to use this." Sissi told them.

Odd shrugged, "In the beginning we didn't know either, so don't worry too much. Just try your best."

"When we battle will I die?" Sissi asked fearfully.

Yumi sighed in frustration all these questions were starting to bother her, "No you won't die. The worst thing that can happen in a battle is to get devirtualized. When you get hit it hurts a little but nothing big. Oh and when you get devirtualized you will feel exhausted."

"What's devirtualize?" Sissi asked. Yumi felt like hitting her head against a tree.

"Devirtualize is when you get sent back to Earth." Aelita told her, "Now please be quiet Sissi the tower is up ahead and it looks like we have some company."

Aelita was right the red tower loomed not far, but four krabs, three hornets, a creeper and William were surrounding it. The group stopped a few feet away from the enemy.

Ulrich drew his swords, "Prepare yourself guys."

_This is really not my day, _Gohan thought as he spat out blood when he was punched in the gut. Both Gohan and Xana were not in good shape. Yet they both fought on one with the intent to kill, the other just wanting to waste time. There were craters all along the ground some caused by blasts others by one of the two opponents being thrown into the ground.

The office building was in shambles but luckily Krillin and Yamcha were able to evacuate the people from the building.

Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, and ChiChi stared at the two battling saiyans in shock a safe distance away. This is what the z-fighters saw when they arrived.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Vegeta more like demanded. "Why is Kakarot facing his brat?"

"We don't really know." Krillin replied.

"How do you not know?" Piccolo asked.

"We think Goku is being possessed by something because all of a sudden he just started attacking Gohan and when we told him to leave Gohan alone. Goku did but then came after us and beat the living daylights out of us."

Tien raised an eyebrow, "You guys look o.k. right now."

"That was thanks to Gohan," Yamcha told them, "He had a bag of sensu beans and gave it to us before telling us to evacuate innocence from the premises."

Everyone looked at the two fighting and they all winced when Gohan was slammed into the ground. Luckily Gohan got right back up and flew at Goku giving him an uppercut.

"We should help." Krillin spoke.

"But what can we do?" asked Tien. "They are on a whole other level than us."

Vegeta growled at that he didn't like the thought of Kakorat and his brat being stronger than him even if it is true.

"We'll just have to wait it out and hope they don't kill each other. In the mean time we can make a barrier around the two to bring down the level of damage they are doing to the area." Piccolo said calmly.

The others nodded.

"It's better than doing nothing." Yamcha said with a shrug.

With that the z-fighters formed a wide circle around the two fighting and together created a shield.

This caused the two fighting to pause for a moment before shrugging and going at each again.

Sissi eeped as she clumsily dodged a laser shot by the creeper. She and the others got separated. Odd was busy with the hornets, Ulrich was dealing with two krabs, Yumi was busy with a krab as well as Aelita.

_This is stupid_, Sissi thought to herself as she rolled away from another laser. _Why did I even come here? I don't even know how to use my weapon._

Her train of thought was interrupted when she bumped into someone, which caused her to fall on her butt. She looked up and stared up in fear as William looked down at her with a smirk. He raised his sword ready to slice her. Sissi closed her eyes in fear.

She never realized that she unconsciously whispered, "replace." She did realize after a moment that nothing hit her. So she slowly opened her eyes to see the creeper she was battling being sliced in half by William. That is when she realized she somehow ended up where the creeper used to be.

William growled in frustration as he stormed to where Sissi was. He doesn't know how she did what she did, but all it managed to do was piss him off. He brought up his sword to swing at her but instantly had to dodge two fans.

Looking to where they were thrown from, he saw the four pests that always foil his plans glaring at him. Their opponents obviously deleted. Before he could say anything, he was suddenly stabbed in the back.

Turning back to the girl he was going to kill, he saw in her hand a chain. Looking at his back he realized that the chain was connected to a scythe. Before he could lunge at her, she pulled on the chain forcing the weapon to painfully come out.

He dropped to his knees and the last thing he saw were two arrows before everything went black.

Everyone sighed in relief as William disappeared. Sissi ran over to Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi as Aelita headed towards the tower.

"That was awesome Sissi!" Odd said with a grin.

Sissi blushed not used to getting a compliment from Odd. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "I have to admit you helped out a lot in this battle."

Sissi stared down at the ground in embarrassment, " What do we do now?" she asked.

"Aelita is deactivating the tower." Yumi stated, "After she does, we will head back to Earth and make a return to the past."

Sissi looked at them confused, "Return to the past?"

The others smirked at her. "You'll see." Odd told her with a sly grin.

_This is it_ Gohan thought. _I can't hold back any longer. I need to knock him out now! _With a scream Gohan released his energy, which caused Xana to be blown back. Everyone looked in wonder at what Gohan was doing.

Gohan's hair started to get spikier and longer as he screamed. Everyone looked shocked at what Gohan was doing.

"Can it be?" Vegeta stated with widening eyes, "Did the brat actually achieve ssj3?"

"No," Piccolo said. "His hair isn't long enough. I'm guessing this is like a ssj2.5."

When Gohan stopped screaming he looked totally different. His golden spiky hair reached his shoulders and by the look on his face he didn't look happy.

Gohan zoomed at Xana and punched into him mercilessly. Xana was able to dodge afew but not all of them. Gohan stopped his attack when all of a sudden Xana freezes.

When Xana's hair turned back to black and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gohan knew as he caught the body that his friends have finally deactivated the tower.

Gohan cradled his father in his arms as he lightly landed on the ground. Gohan's gold hair started getting shorter until finally his hair turned black. His black eyes watered as he rested his father's body on the ground.

A hand rested on his shoulder, looking up he saw Piccolo. Gohan looked down at his father, "It's all my fault." He whispered.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!" Screamed Gohan, "This is all my fault just like it was with Cell! Because of me my father was put in danger. I almost killed him again. He must hate me even more."

"Stop this nonsense right now Gohan! Goku could never hate you!"

Gohan glared at Piccolo, "It is not nonsense! Father must hate me! I was the cause of two deaths. If my uncle hadn't kidnapped me when I was little, father would have never died. If I weren't so weak against Cell father would have lived! So father must hate me!"

"I…do…don't…hate you…Gohan."

Gohan looked down at his father in shock who in turn gave him a weak smile.

Tears fell down Gohan's face, "But…but…" Goku cut him off.

"But…nothing Gohan…I will never hate you…Actually I am proud of you."

Gohan shook his head in denial.

"It's true Gohan…you have become such a wonderful fighter…I can see you have grown up well…too bad I wasn't there with you when you did." Goku said with a grin.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

Out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw a dome of white beginning to consume everything. Gohan looked at his father with a sad smile, "I love you dad."

Before he was consumed by the light Gohan heard his father whisper.

"I love you too son."

"I…don't…hate you…Gohan."

Gohan looked up at the ceiling from his sprawled out position on his bed, the picture of his old friends and family clutched in his right hand. All this time he believed his birth parents hated him. That it was because of him that they died.

"But…nothing Gohan…I will never hate you…Actually I am proud of you."

Gohan turned on to his side and curled into a ball, holding the picture close to his chest. Proud? His father was proud of him how? If Gohan was only faster maybe he would have made it to save them before they died. How could Goku be proud of the son that wasn't strong enough to save him? He HAS to despise Gohan. Gohan clenched his eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay. Be…Because…if his father never hated him and is instead proud of him…then running away had no meaning.

"It's true Gohan…you have become such a wonderful fighter…I can see you have grown up well…too bad I wasn't there with you when you did." 

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked blankly at the wall. How many years passed with him blaming himself for their deaths? How many times did he remind himself that they hated him? How many times did he silently cry himself asleep wishing things would have went differently?

Too many.

If only he realized the unconditional love his father had for him…maybe they would have been a family years ago…instead of all this drama. He was a big brother now for kami's sake! Gohan put his left arm over his eyes.

A big brother…wow…he never thought that would happen. Gohan let out a sad chuckle, and what a great big brother he turned out to be. Didn't even realize he had a little brother until recently that would be an awesome conversation starter with his brother. 'Hey how are you? Yeah I am your big brother, sorry about not being a part of your life. Funny thing I was sure everyone hated my guts and when I realized they didn't YEARS later, they decided to inform me that you existed.' Yes an epic introduction indeed.

Gohan sighed as he got up from his bed. He looked around his room sadly. There is no one to blame for all that has happened except him. Why did he doubt his father's love? He never realized how much leaving would hurt everyone; at the time he believed leaving was the best choice. Yet seeing his father face to face made him realize that it caused massive emotional pain. Gohan could tell just by looking into his father's eyes.

_Father_, Gohan thought_, I am so—_Gohan's train of thought was cut off when his eyes came across two pictures on his desk.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

He set the photo of his old friends and family on his bed and then walked softly towards his desk. The one on the right was a picture of him and his adoptive family. Even though they weren't his blood family, he loved them. They cared for him as if he was really their son. They didn't care if he was different. They accepted him for what he was.

Gohan looked away from the photo and looked to the one next to it; it was one with all his friends. Even though they didn't know all of his secrets, he trusted them. He cared about them greatly. They all have been through so much together. Gohan didn't forget about the promise he made them about telling them everything. They deserved to know the truth, hopefully they will accept him for who he is, as well as forgive him for keeping it a secret for so long. Gohan gave a small smile; no matter what happens, the memories of what they all accomplished together will stay with him forever. He doesn't and will never regret befriending them. In his heart they will always be his friends.

Gohan opened his eyes in realization.

HIS friends.

If Gohan never ran away, then he would have never met any of his friends. What would life be like then? At this moment the thought of not having Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and just recently added to the list Sissi in his life seems terrifying. If he wasn't here, Lyoko probably wouldn't have been discovered for quite some time, meaning Aelita would still be trapped. Not only that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi probably would have never become friends or as good as friends. Well…Ulrich and Yumi would have eventually gone out with each other…it is obvious they would have liked each other even without the Lyoko experience. Sissi she would probably still be chasing after Ulrich and acting like a pompous princess. Finally himself, for all he knows he could have turned out to be some nerdy kid who decided to go around using his powers to fight crime while wearing a stupid costume and performing idiotic poses.

_Even though my decision caused me to lose countless years from my family_, thought Gohan. _I am not sorry…not anymore_. He looked at the photo on the bed, more precisely the smiling form of his father. _Thank you for helping me realize that dad_. Gohan closed his eyes in content. _I wouldn't have made such great friends if I didn't make that decision years ago._

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yo Einstein you have a lot of explaining to do!"

_Odd_, Gohan thought softly to himself with a smile as he walked towards the door. He had a feeling everything will turn out o.k. in the end, even though he isn't going to say there will be no bumps along the way. He is confident he will get through this because he knows now that he will always have at least one person by his side.

"I love you too son."

Yes, he will get through this.

Aelita walked towards Jeremie's room with a lot on her mind. Something that Sissi said during the Xana attack didn't make sense. Aelita didn't realize it until a little bit ago, but Sissi said GOHAN was facing off against Xana when clearly it was Jeremie who was fending off Xana. Aelita was about to write it off as Sissi accidently mixing up names because of the stressful situation but the way Sissi said it so concretely without a hint of hesitation caused Aelita to dwell on Sissi's words more. As Aelita dwelled on it she couldn't help but put some of the pieces together. Could Jeremie and Gohan really be one and the same?

It could explain why Aelita likes both of them and why she reacted so badly when Sissi said 'her Gohan'. With the exception of Jeremie's glasses and Gohan's spiky hair they look kind of similar. The muscles she can't say anything about because even though Jeremie looks wimpy he DOES wear sweats all the time and long sleeved shirts. Also why Jeremie seemed to mysteriously disappear when Gohan was around…but that can't be right. Aelita and the others saw Jeremie and Gohan at the same time at the factory; a person couldn't possibly be in two places at once…could they?

Aelita stood outside Jeremie/Gohan/whoever's room with the others and Sissi. Aelita at the moment is feeling very conflicted. She is angry, happy, sad, confused, curious, as well as a range of other emotions she can't describe and she had a feeling the others beside her are feeling the same. Who is Jeremie anymore? Aelita thought she knew but these past few days proved that she actually didn't. How was Jeremie able to do the things he did in the real world, no ordinary human should be able to do that. What was with those people as well? They were FLYING for goodness sake! As Odd announced their presence with a knock, and a loud voice; Aelita readied herself. She WILL get the answers she desires, when Jeremie/Gohan/whoever opened the door Aelita couldn't help but gasp slightly.

Jeremie/Gohan/whoever was wearing Jeremie's usual style of clothing, with the exception that he didn't have his glasses on. Not only that but he looked slightly tired but oddly content.

With a smile he let them in, and when the last person filed in he shut the door. Aelita and Sissi took a seat on the bed; Ulrich leaned against the wall beside the bed, while Odd and Yumi sat down on the floor. All of them surprisingly silent looked at Gohan waiting for him to start.

Gohan looked at all of them silently before sighing and going over to his computer chair and sitting down. Turning the seat to face all of them he clenched his fists on his lap, silently motivating himself to start talking.

"So…um…like Odd said I have a lot of explaining to do." Gohan bit his lip. "Now where to start…"

"How about start where you have been obviously lying to us, your supposed friends; while Sissi before the last Xana attack was an annoyance that for some reason knew your secret." Ulrich bit out angrily.

Sissi bit her bottom lip when Ulrich called her an annoyance, even though she tries to never show it words like that from anyone still hurt. Before she was able to lash out though her eyes widened in shock before softening in respect at Odd's defending words.

"Hey, don't be so mean to Sissi Ulrich, she did help us out with Xana and I have to say when she doesn't act all high and mighty she isn't all that bad. Besides remember what we thought earlier about how Sissi possibly blackmailed Gohan, maybe there is actually no other connection between Sissi and Jeremie just the fact that they both knew Gohan."

Ulrich mulling over Odd's words as well as his own, sighed in defeat while turning his head towards Sissi, "Sorry Sissi, Odd's right you were helpful and I really didn't mean anything towards you, it is just that we were friends with Jeremie long before you were." Ulrich told her sincerely, "I just thought that we should have known about the secret before you."

Sissi knew getting an apology from Ulrich was big, especially when it comes to her, "Apology accepted," She said with a slight smile, "And thank you Odd for defending me." Looking at everyone she continued, "When I first found out about Gohan and Jeremie's secret I was shocked when I learned that none of you knew the secret. It's really clear to most on campus that you guys have a really close bond." She looked at Ulrich briefly before looking down at her lap. "I think that is why I chased after you for so long Ulrich. I wanted the bond you all shared so badly and I thought the quickest and securest way was to be your girlfriend. Now that I look back at it I can't help but think how stupid that plan was."

As she spoke everyone in the room began to realize and slightly understand where she was coming from. Someone patted Sissi's leg causing her to look up directly into the eyes of the kneeling Odd.

"If all you wanted was friendship," Odd said with a smile, "Then all you had to do was ask. Ahem let me start. Hi my name is Odd, would you like to be my friend?" He finished holding out his hand.

Sissi looked slightly shocked as she wiped some of the tears from her eyes. With a sincere smile she replied with, "I'd love to." While returning the handshake.

"Odd's not the only one who wants to extend that friendship," Ulrich said making Sissi look at him, "But ONLY friendship okay."

Sissi gave him a smile, "I would like that," and then she smirked, "Don't worry I have no romantic interest in YOU anymore," as she said that she glanced quickly at Gohan, "All I want now is friendship."

Yumi smiled in relief at Sissi's words. If she didn't hear Sissi's confession she wouldn't have believed Sissi to give up on Ulrich, but she did and now that Sissi firmly stated she had no interest in Ulrich all is good. Other than the situation with Jeremie of course.

"Hey Sissi," Yumi started, "I wouldn't mind being friends either."

Sissi looked shocked, her and Yumi had not so good history with each other especially when it came to Ulrich. So Yumi saying she wanted to be friends was a surprise, but a pleasant one. "I…I would really like that."

Aelita feeling slightly left out decided to speak, "I would be delighted if we could be friends as well Sissi." That was the truth too; being friends with Sissi wouldn't be so bad. The only problem was Sissi's obvious interest in her Gohan.

Aelita blushed there she goes again claiming Gohan is hers.

Sissi didn't know how many shocks she can take in one day but she had a feeling she is going to find out. She knew for a fact that Aelita liked both Jeremie and Gohan; Sissi is just wondering if Aelita figured out they are one and the same yet. Sissi also admitted earlier to herself before showing up to Jeremie's room that she truly likes Gohan, even when he is nerdy Jeremie. She knows there will definitely be a battle for Gohan's heart…but that doesn't mean she can't have Aelita as a friend.

Turning to Aelita with a smile, Sissi said, "Sure."

Gohan watched as this all happened before his very eyes. He really liked having Sissi around and he was afraid that he would have to divide his time between his friends, Sissi, and Xana but luckily his friends accepted Sissi as one of their own. Gohan couldn't help but wonder what made his friends look at Sissi in a different light. It wasn't Sissi's confession, sure it helped them understand her more but there was something else that was the actual turning point. What happened in the time he told them to take Sissi? From what he gathered so far she helped them in some way_._

_Wait_, Gohan's eyes widened. _Did Sissi go to Lyoko? _

As he looked at his friends, it seems his hunch is probably correct.

With a smile that could put the sun to shame Gohan opened his mouth, "YAY we are all friends now." His smiling face quickly supported a sweat drop as all of his friends glared at him.

"Don't think we forgot you mister." Yumi said with a growl.

"Yes" Aelita continued, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Gohan laughs nervously then sighs, "O.K. you guys deserve to know the truth," Gohan held up a hand to stop anyone interrupting him, "and the only reason I never told you guys before was because I was afraid."

His friends looked confused, "Afraid of what?" asked Ulrich. Could someone have threatened Jeremie to keep this secret?

Gohan looked at each of them seriously, "I was afraid of losing your friendship."

They all looked shocked.

"How could this secret about knowing Gohan ruin our friendship?" asked Odd

Gohan looked away from his friends, "There is more to it than just me knowing Gohan."

"What do you mean there is more?" asked Aelita.

Sissi stood up outraged, "What? You mean there is more?"

Odd looked up at Sissi confused, "Wait you don't know what Jeremie is talking about?"

Sissi looked down at Odd and shook her head, "No I thought the only secret Gohan and Jeremie was keeping was the one I knew but I guess I was wrong."

Gohan gave Sissi a sad smile, "Sorry Sissi I wasn't about to tell you this anytime soon either. At first it was because you had no right to know," Sissi looked ready to protest, "BUT as I got to know you the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to think of me as a freak."

Yumi tilted her head, "Ruining our friendship, considering you a freak? This secret must be big to you for you to think to that extreme."

"Yes." Gohan said softly but firm. "Yes it is."

"So what is the secret Einstein?" asked Odd.

Gohan took a deep breath, "I am Gohan."

Everyone except for Sissi and Aelita seemed shocked.

Sissi wasn't shocked because she knew this secret; Aelita wasn't because deep down she had a feeling Jeremie and Gohan were one and the same hearing it from Jeremie himself just helps make it concrete.

"Wha…?"

"But…How?"

"Really?" were the mixed responses from Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

"That's not it is it Gohan?" Asked Sissi drawing the attention to her. "I knew about you and Gohan being the same person. So what is the other secret? The one that makes you think I will consider you as a freak?"

Gohan sighed for the umpteenth time knowing he will not be able to get out of this. "I am also half alien."

Silence.

Sissi sat back down on the bed at the revelation and her hand brushed against something.

Then.

"Hahaha oh my god that was a good one Jeremie!" Laughed Odd from his spot on the ground, "You set the mood all perfect and serious and then BAM you say something totally unexpected. Hahaha it's just like in Star Wars 'Luke I am your father!' Hahaha." Odd finished while wiping a tear, "Classic."

More Silence.

Sissi looked down to see what she touched and couldn't help but widen her eyes.

Odd looked at Gohan and saw the serious expression on his face and Odd's smile quickly diminished. "You weren't joking were you?"

Gohan silently shook his head.

Ulrich scoffed, "Half alien you really expect us to believe that?"

Sissi picked up the picture, everyone else was too distracted to notice.

Gohan looked at Ulrich, "Yes."

Yumi looked at Gohan in disbelief, "If you don't want to tell us the truth, then fine don't. But don't make up such a ridiculous lie; you could have at least made it believable."

It was a picture filled with people; just at a glance you could tell many were fighters. What shocked Sissi was the fact the three people who were fighting each other were in there. Not only that, but there was a green man! The other people inside the picture didn't seem so normal either. Sissi knew deep within her gut that this was real and that Gohan was telling the truth no matter how outrageous it sounds. The reason is because within the arms of the man that could change his hair color was a little boy with black hair and coal black eyes. The relation between the two was obvious, and surely if the man could change his hair color then the kid can too.

"But I AM telling the truth." Gohan started to get a sick feeling in his stomach, they do not believe him! "Come on guys! We go to a virtual world nearly every day to stop an evil virus from destroying our world and yet you can't believe I am half alien."

"But Lyoko is different." Aelita stated softly.

Looking up at the current Gohan, Sissi knew he was the kid in the picture. The only difference was the color of the hair and eyes and the fact that her Gohan was older. It makes Sissi wonder though…

Gohan looked at her confused, "How?"

"There is proof."

"You guys want proof huh?"

"What is your original hair color?"

Sissi's out of the blue question caused Gohan to fall out of his chair and everyone else to look at Sissi.

"Wh..what?"

She looked at Gohan seriously, "What is your original hair color?"

"Sissi why are you asking such an outrageous question?" asked Yumi.

"What? I believe Gohan when he says he is half alien."

"Really?" asked Gohan with a twinge of hope. He was sure Sissi was going to be one of the ones to not believe him.

"How can you when there is no proof?" asked Aelita.

"There is, this picture proved it to me." Sissi said as she turned it around so the others could see.

Gohan smacked himself in the head. _I forgot to put the picture away_. But as he looked at his friends reactions he realized. _Maybe this will actually make them believe._

All of them were shocked as they looked at the picture. Each of them immediately took notice of the three fighters as well as the green man.

"There," Aelita began softly, "There is that one man that could change the color of his hair."

"And the other two are in there as well." Noted Ulrich.

"Look at who the man that can change his is hugging." Sissi said.

"What it's only a kid with black hair and eyes." Stated Aelita.

"See any resemblance between the two?" questioned Sissi.

"They look like father and son…then that means!"Yumi started with a jolt of realization. The others except for Odd began to understand.

Odd looked confused, "What does it mean?"

Ulrich looked at Odd, "It means Odd that if the guy can change his hair who is to say his son cant as well."

"Oh!" Odd then looked at the picture intently then imagined the kid with blond hair and blue eyes and couldn't help but jump at what he saw, "It…its…"

"Yes Odd." Stated Yumi.

"Jeremie is that kid and that man is his father." Stated Sissi.

Everyone looked at Gohan who looked dumbfounded at how the situation just did a complete 360.

"But that doesn't make sense." Aelita said softly, "I met Jeremie's father and that man," Aelita gestured towards the picture, "wasn't him."

"O.K. now I guess I can start explaining again now that all of you somewhat believe me. Before I can get into why I go by two names you need to understand my past somewhat." Gohan sighed, "To start off I am going to answer your question Sissi." Fiddling with his watch he made it so the ki masking ability was on but now he was capable of de-transforming, into his birth form.

His friends gasped in shock as they watched him go from a blond haired blue eyed boy to a black haired black eyed boy.

"Well if I didn't believe you were half alien before," Started Ulrich, "I sure as hell do now."

"This is what I originally look like, what you saw was my ssj form." Gohan put up a hand to stop them from speaking, "Please let me finish before you start asking questions."

Gohan closed his eyes as he started to recollect his past, "My birth name is Gohan Son child of Goku," He pointed to the man hugging him in the picture, "and Chi Chi" this time he pointed to the woman standing close to his father. "We were a happy family until I was kidnapped by my uncle." Aelita, Yumi, and Sissi gasped, while Odd and Ulrich's eyes widened. "I know what you are thinking why did my uncle kidnap me right? Well it was to make my dad…" And on Gohan went explaining about his life as well as giving small demonstrations like floating in the air and showing them a ball of ki, then it came to the part where Gohan killed Cell.

"Wait YOU defeated Cell."Odd interrupted with a smile, he punched the air in excitement, "Woot! I am friends with the true defeater of Cell!"

"You defeating Cell does sound more believable than that Hercule guy." Agreed Ulrich.

"Hercule?" asked Gohan blinking.

"You mean you didn't hear of Hercule?" asked Sissi in shock. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know who this Hercule person is either." Stated Aelita.

"It's understandable you don't know who Hercule is," Yumi said towards Aelita, Yumi then turned to Gohan with a raised eyebrow, "You on the other hand should, he is the one who is credited as savior of the world because he claims to have defeated Cell."

"Really? Wow." Shrugging Gohan tried to continue, "After defeating Cell…"

"Wait that is it?" asked Sissi. Gohan looked confused, so Sissi continued, "All you have to say about the Hercule situation is 'Really? Wow.'?"

"Um…was I supposed to say anything else?"

Everyone stared at Gohan in disbelief.

"You really are just going to allow some imposter to take your credit and reap all the benefits? You are not angry at all?" asked Yumi.

Gohan blinked, "I could care less about the credit and I am not angry at all," shrugging he continued, "I dislike being in the spotlight, the only appraisal and approval I need is from my family and friends."

"Wow, that was really beautiful," Odd said with a sniff.

"What?" asked Gohan.

"I think what Odd is trying to say is it is just amazing how you tackled that; if I was in your spot I would be livid with the Hercule guy." Ulrich said and Odd nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," continued Gohan, "After defeating Cell, I ran away because I felt that I failed my family and friends. I collapsed in a park where I was found by a nice couple, they soon adopted me, and yes they know that I am not completely human either. From that point my name changed to Jeremie Belpois. I never told anyone else my secrets until now. A few years ago I decided to use my other identity again because pretending to be wimpy is REALLY hard especially 24/7 and it was a nice way to get away from everything when something got too stressful. The only reason I didn't tell any of you guys sooner was because I was afraid of rejection." Gohan looked down at his lap, "I didn't want to lose my only human friends my age." Gohan clenched his eyes shut waiting to be rejected.

His friends looked at each other in silence, going over what they have just learned.

"You know," Ulrich began, "We are mad that you kept this a secret for so long."

"Yeah," Continued Odd, "Being half alien, the ability to fly, AS well as the defeater of Cell."

Gohan clenched the fists in his lap tighter.

"But…" Yumi stressed causing Gohan to look up.

"You are our friend no matter what." Giggled Aelita.

"And we accept you for who you are." Finished Sissi with a smile.

Gohan looked at his friends in shock a smile forming on his face, "Really?"

All his friends looked at each other and in unison said, "Really really."

"Thank you guys so much."

"I have a question."

"What is it Odd?" asked Gohan.

"What should we call you now Gohan or Jeremie?"

Everyone paused.

"Actually Odd I don't know."

Silence.

More Silence.

Then Gohan shrugged, "Either one is fine for now, I do sadly have to meet my parents today so maybe I will sort it out then." As he said this he looked at his clock, "Oh CRAP!"

The others jumped.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita said being so used to addressing him that way.

"It's lunch time already!" Gohan said as he pointed to his clock, everyone looked in the direction he was pointing and couldn't help but gape at the time.

"Were we really here that long?" asked Yumi.

"We missed all of our morning classes!" screeched Sissi. "Daddy is going to kill me!"

"What I want to know is why a teacher hasn't found us yet." Stated Ulrich.

"Hmm…" Gohan scratched his chin, "That is weird that a teacher hasn't found us yet. You would think at least one," Odd coughs Jim. Gohan ignores him and continues, "Would be looking for us."

"I do have a question as well." Spoke up Aelita.

"What is it Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"Where is the William clone?"

Silence.

More Silence.

"Aww Damn."

It didn't matter who said it they were all thinking it except Sissi.

"William clone?"

"We will explain on the way." Gohan said as he transformed back into super saiyan.

They explained to Sissi in more detail about Lyoko and what a William clone is and why they have one as they looked for it. They were surprisingly able to avoid all the teachers and a few minutes before lunch officially ended they found the William clone in the park, alone.

…..in a well.

"Should I even ask how he got in there?" asked Yumi.

Before anyone could respond a voice screamed at them from behind causing them to jump in surprise.

"I finally found you kids!"

It was Jim.

"Hiya Jimbo!" Smiled Odd.

Jim glared at Odd, "Don't Jimbo me, where have you kids been? I know where you weren't! in class! You and Stern I could understand skipping class, but the rest of you?" He turned to Sissi. "Especially you missy, your father will not be happy about this." Sissi looked at the ground sadly.

Gohan went in between her and Jim. "We are truly sorry sir about missing class. It is just that William fell in the well and we have been trying to get him out. We didn't realize so much time had passed, really we didn't!"

Jim scrutinized Gohan, "Who are you?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um sir it's me Jeremie."

Jim moved his face really close to Gohan's causing Gohan to shy away. "Oh so it IS you Jeremie sorry barely recognized you without your glasses."

Gohan eyes widened, _Crap I forgot about my glasses_.

"So where are your glasses?" asked Jim.

"My…er..glasses broke as we were trying to get William out of the well," as he said this he put a hand in his pocket where his glasses were and crushed them, pulling them out he showed them to Jim. "And I am wearing contacts now so I can still see."

Jim looked at the crushed glasses and whistled, "You really did a number on them, but really Belpois? William stuck in a well? How gullible do you think…" Jim trailed off as he actually looked down the well and saw William waving, "…I am…"

Silence.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

More silence then a sigh from Jim as he pulled out a pad of paper. Writing stuff down on a few slips he hands one out to each of them.

"Sir?" asked Jeremie.

"Those are notes explaining your absence now leave before you miss another class. I will get William out of the well."

"Do you need help Jim?" asked Ulrich.

Jim sighed again, "No I got it covered; now scat before I give you detention."

They didn't need to be told twice.

When they were out of hearing distance from Jim they all burst out laughing.

"That was beautiful." Giggled Sissi.

"I know," stated Odd in awe, "Truly classic."

"The best part is we didn't get in trouble!" Ulrich said with a smile.

"And it is all thanks to Jeremie," beamed Aelita.

Gohan blushed, "It was nothing," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin and a small laugh.

"Nothing?" Yumi said with a raised eyebrow, "Without your quick thinking we would have been toast."

"Hey hey hey!" Odd said as he jumped in front of everyone, "Who am I?" he asked as he leaned close to Gohan's face and said, "Who are you?" in a deep mimicking voice. Everyone started laughing again.

Gohan shoved Odd's face away with a light push while snickering, "Cut it out Odd."

When their laughter died down Yumi asked, "So what are you going to do now Jeremie?"

Gohan looked at her, "I was actually going to go to the rest of my classes and then after that talk to my parents." Turning to Sissi he asked, "You don't mind keeping silent again do you? I really want to be the one to tell them."

Sissi shook her head as she latched on to Gohan's arm, "For you Gohan I will do anything."

Gohan smiled, "Thank you."

Aelita growled and then stomped off to her next class.

Gohan looked in Aelita direction, "Aelita wait up! Aelita!" Aelita ignored him. "What is wrong with her? Why did she just storm off?" Sissi was smirking at Aelita's retreating form.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich look at the scene with a sweat drop.

"He really is clueless isn't he?" asked Yumi.

"Yep." Odd and Ulrich stated together.

"AELITA!"

Like last time Sissi was called down to the office, but unlike last time Gohan wasn't freaking out about his secret possibly being revealed. When the final bell rang he and the others went to the same bench. When they got to the bench he turned to them and told them he needed to confront his parents on his own. They understood and told him they will tell Sissi what was happening when they see her. Smiling he walked towards the office but stopped when he saw his father by the water machine.

"Dad?"

Goku paused at those words and slowly turned around, what he saw caused him to drop the unfilled cup. Goku felt like there was something stuck in his throat as he stared at the blond haired, blue eyed boy in shock.

"Go…Gohan?"

Gohan nodded hesitantly still slightly afraid his father hated him.

"Gohan!" cried out Goku as he ran at his son scooping him up and putting him into a strong but comforting hug. "Is it really you?"

"Yes father," Gohan said as he released his ssj transformation. "It is me."

Goku put Gohan down and then knelt in front of Gohan. Putting his hands on Gohan's shoulders, Goku looked up into his sons eyes. "Gohan I missed you so much. Everyone missed you. It hasn't been the same since you disappeared. Gohan did you leave because you felt you failed us? Because you never did Gohan…you never did…Actually I am very proud of you."

Gohan smiled at his father with a sad but knowing smile, "I know."

"Huh?"

Gohan smiled softly he had a feeling his father wouldn't remember, "I recently just realized that, that is why I am here now."

Goku smiled, "So you are willing to come home? I was afraid I was going to have to drag you back kicking and screaming."

Gohan hesitated, "I do want to go back….but I also want to finish my schooling here with my friends if that is alright…and then there is the fact I am currently adopted."

Goku tilted his head like he was thinking, "Well I am glad you want to come back with us, and I don't have a problem with you finishing school here and I doubt your mother will either," Goku and Gohan shared a grin at that. "And I know about your adoption thing."

Gohan took a step away from his father, "What?"

Goku laughed at his son's antics, "They are in the office now for some reason they felt compelled to come here today."

Gohan looked confused that is not what happened last time, because he would have sensed them if it did. Gohan stretched out his senses and to his shock they were there. _What is going on?_ Gohan thought silently. Not only were his adoptive parents there, but he could also sense…

Goku let out another chuckle and ruffled his son's hair in amusement, he really did miss this. Getting up he looked at Gohan and said, "I am going to tell the others I found you, catch up when you are done." With that he walked away back to the office.

There was silence and then Gohan smiled softly.

"Hello Piccolo."

A form appeared by Gohan's side, "Hey kid. Looks like you made the right choice this time."

Gohan's eyes lit up in realization, "You remember…but how?"

"I used to be the guardian of the planet. It would really be a messed up world if the guardian can't remember what happens to his own planet."

"So Dende knows too?"

Piccolo nodded, "We have known about the Xana thing for awhile what we didn't know was that YOU were Jeremie Belpois not until the last attack…I have a feeling the dragon had a hand in keeping you hidden…don't know how but I am pretty sure he did."

Gohan shrugged, "He did say he liked me….Hey was it because of you guys that none of the teachers found us?"

"Yep, Dende didn't want you to get interrupted."

"None of the teacher's finding us as we looked for the William clone?"

"Dende."

"My adoptive family feeling compelled to be here?"

"Dende."

"The William clone being down a well."

"That was me."

Gohan looked at his mentor in shock, "Why?"

Piccolo smirked but said nothing.

Gohan shook his head, "Yeah I am not even going to ask."


	2. Odd's genius idea,chapter20

*Disclaimer: I think that _**disclaimer **_is enough

_**Chapter 1: Odd's "Genius" Idea**_

Jeremy/Gohan found Odd. He was in the gym. When Odd saw Jeremy he said, "What ya doing Jeremy?" To which Jeremy replied, "Trying to figure out why Aelita is so mad."

"Dude, you are so clueless. She is like, jealous. She absolutely is in love with you and your exchange with Sissi just sent her over." Odd replied.

"Huh, makes sense. I am having trouble sorting out my emotions. I love her too but I also am starting to like Sissi as well. And on top of that, my mother probably wants me to come home. I can't do everything at once!" Jeremy shouted. Odd suddenly got an idea, 'Well maybe you can. You split yourself in two when you were at the super computer and you were also at Lyoko at the same time. Maybe you can split yourself into three. You could use the super computer to separate your emotions for Aelita and Sissi and siphon them into two different bodies. You could also have one to go with your real parents."

Jeremy stood there wide-eyed and his mouth open. He finally was able to say, "Are you sure you aren't a genius? Listen Odd, our friends and my parents to give me… three days. Three days and everything will be sorted out."

*A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Also, I am sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be much longer*

*N/N2: Sorry to keep you waiting. I will update soon*


	3. Jeremy, Gohan, and Gohan?,chapter 21

***Disclaimed***

*A/N: I just re-edited the part where Gohan has to fight XANA/Goku. It's a small thing but you will all surely notice

***Chapter 3(21): Meet Jeremy, Gohan and.. Gohan?**

Jeremy pent the next week analyzing data, running tests, writing code, and everything else he needed to do. He Had told Odd to not tell anyone what Jeremy was doing at the factory. On the seventh day he called Odd and had him bring them to the scanner level and that they weren't to go to the super computer.

Then he started his program up and went to Lyoko. Once he was there he went into the nearest tower. He then got onto the top platform where the terminal was. He then pressed his hand to it and his name popped up. Then it Showed the normal "CODE:" Screen he put in CODE: SPLIT. He then triplicated . One of his doppelgangers powered up to ssj2, whilst the other doppelganger powered down to his "base" form. Jeremy stayed at ssj with his hair it's normal Jeremy look but slightly spiky now. Him and his doppelgangers were then sent back to the factory.

When the scanners opened he knew it was successful. His doppelgangers weren't really doppelgangers because all three were different. Jeremy stepped out of his scanner first. He noticed Aelita still looked cross with him. Just then the other two stepped out of their respective scanners. Aelita's eyes opened wide. As did everyone else's. Except Odd of course. He just smiled at Jeremy.

"Let me introduce you to Gohan Belpois-" Jeremy motioned toward The figure in ssj2 now known as Gohan Belpois. "And Gohan Son-" He motioned towards "Gohan". Then Gohan B. spoke, "We decided to say that I am Jeremy's 'brother'. We all have the same memories." Then Gohan S. continued, "We all are own person. One thing is that I don't have any interest in any girls that go to this high school.. Jeremy has the obvious interest in Aelita and his 'brother' is Elizabeth's boyfriend."

After Gohan S. said that his mother tackle hugged him. His father walked up and hugged him as well. Then Jeremy, Gohan B. , and Gohan S. all said, "I love you mom and dad." showing that they were all still their son Gohan at heart. Then Aelita walked up to Jeremy and kissed him. At the same time Sissi kissed Gohan B. After the kissed end both Gohan and Jeremy held up the 'V for victory' hand sign and smiled a huge grin.

***A/N: until next time folks.**

***please R&R***


	4. chapter 4, 22

Listen, I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter before now. I hope this will make up for it. Aelita, can you do the disclaimer for me?

Aelita: Aw, why me?

Me: because I said so.

Aelita: I don't wanna!

Me: Fine, Vegeta! Come in here!

Vegeta: What do you want Earth child?

Me: I need a disclaimer and Aelita won't do it.

Vegeta: The boy does not own Dragon ball, Z, Gt or Code Lyoko

Me: Thanks Vegeta. Here's a cookie *hands Vegeta a cookie*

A/N: The bulk of this story(starting from when Jeremy wakes up and his alarm didn't go off because of Odd) happens after the episode wrong exposure.

**Chapter 4(22)**

*one month later*

**Sissi's POV**

I am in heaven. I have a nice size group of friends. I have a gorgeous boyfriend who is a hunk. Plus I get to beat the crap out of monsters on Lyoko. All is good.

I hate the William clone. I'm serious. He is so annoying. I can't wait until we get the regular William back and disable the clone. Jeremy and Gohan work like crazy on the weekends. For some reason XANA hasn't attacked for a while. We are all starting to get nervous

**Normal POV**

**The student of Kadic were talking among each other. They were talking about the school newspaper. They were actually talking about a single embarrassing picture in the newspaper. It was of Yumi. She was frustrated. She was going down to the rec room. She knew from what she was told that the person responsible for the picture was in there. Odd had gotten Ulrich to take the blame. Even though Ulrich had no idea what he was taking the blame for. Yumi kicked I the door and stared at Odd and Ulrich with hating eyes. Then she asked them angrily, "who was it?"**

**A/N I know it's kind short but R&R! Give me your suggestions and I might add them to the story.**

**Vegeta: it was way too short**

**Me: Hey! I couldn't think of anything. Plus I want the readers to give me there input and ideas.**

**Vegeta: Your just lazy**

**Me: Go to your room. Your are grounded**

**Vegeta: You can't ground me!**

**Me: Yes I can *DEATHGLARE***

**Vegeta(in a squeaky and scared voice): yes sir *goes to his room.***


End file.
